30 dias con ustedes
by Harpi
Summary: 30 dias, ese era el tiempo que el deberia esperar para poner su plan final en accion, pero podra soportar esos dias conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con 3 sirenas, el cargo de maestro y que todo elmundo y los del otro mudno vengan por el? definitivamente debio mudarse cuando pudo Advertencia: Lemon con sentido(?), escenas raras,Intermedio de "Gloria al Rey", No harem
1. Primer dia-1ra parte

Buenos Señores, es momento de comenzar con un fic que prometí hace un buen tiempo, de paso quiero advertir que cualquier parecido con animes, o extrañas cosas, es mera coincidencia (¿?)

Este fic es una continuación de "Gloria al Rey" entre los capítulos 10 y 11, no es necesario leerse el fin mencionado para entender la trama, pero se recomienda

 **Advertencia, situaciones absurdas y lemon con sentido(¿?), y nada de harems ñam**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hora-6.45am**_

Saben que al momento de despertar temprano, tu cuerpo registra lo que hizo mañanas anteriores y hace lo mismo aun si sigue medio dormido? Como ir a calentar agua y dormirse en la mesa, o ir al baño con toalla en mano sin chocar con muchas cosas?

 _-mhp...tonta pared-_ decía una somnolienta aria

Aria blaze aun estando medio dormida se dirigía al baño con toalla mano y con una cara de amargada, solía despertarse temprano para evitar hacer cola, y es porque si adagio entraba, se tardaba horas en arreglar su tonto cabello de pan quesito, y sonata se quedaba jugando en la tina, así que muy a su pesar, se despertaba temprano para evitar todo eso

- _al menos este lugar tiene clase-_ pensaba ella para empezar a desvestirse

Resultaba que de toda la casa, el baño principal, era bastante grande con una tina suficiente como para que 20 personas entraran, además que estaba muy bien decorado con losetas color rojo y las paredes de un azul suave, dándole una apariencia de uno de esos baños que encuentras en baños termales, aun no entendía por que el tonto construiría algo asi, pero le daba igual, aquello cubría que sus cuartos no tuvieran baño propio

 _-que relajante es esto –_ decía esta mientras entraba al agua, el cual estaba tibia- es extraño, no recuerdo haberla puesto a calentar, o haberla llenado, pero que importa

Justo entonces, cuando creía que su mañana estaba empezando bien, alguien salió del agua, su piel azul oscuro y cabello negro lo delataron de inmediato

- _ah que bien se siente_ –exclamo el científico sin darse cuenta de la intrusa

-tu _! Que se supone que haces aquí!-_ le grito aria

 _-eh? más bien tu qué haces, yo me estaba bañan…do.._

En eso, ambos notaron que ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro desnudos, cuando se dieron cuenta, se escuchó un sonoro kyaaaaaa por toda la casa, despertando a los demás miembros de la casa

 _ **Primer Día-comienzo difícil-1ra parte**_

 _ **Hora-7.30 am**_

 _-y exactamente por qué yo tengo la culpa!-_ grito el científico en el comedor con una clara marca de golpe en la mejilla

 _-porque si pervertido!_ -le contesto en el mismo tono aria

 _-así que los dos andan en esas cosas, no creí que estuvieras tan desesperada como para buscar a este idiota aria-_ contesto tranquilamente adagio mientras seguía tomando su café

 _-que desesperado ni nada, use el baño por que el mío está atorado por una extraña gelatina verde!-_ le replico el científico, el cual miraba acusadoramente a adagio

- _ni idea de que me hablas, casi morir se debe haber atrofiado la cabeza-_ le respondió adagio sin mirarlo, aunque una sonrisa en su rostro le daba entender que fue ella

- _jefe, quiero más wafles-_ exclamo sonata extendiendo su plato

Mario le dio una señal a adagio de " te estoy vigilando" mientras cocinaba algunos wafles para sonata, este vestía su usual bata de laboratorio, la mañana no había sido agradable, al menos no fue del todo malo, pero que culpa tenía el que ella entrar sin toca siquiera? El trio de chicas apenas termino de desayunar, se fueron a la escuela, según adagio, era mejor caminar que ir en el mismo auto que el condujera

 **Laboratorio de Mario Zekeda-7.45am**

- _y bien cp, como va los resultados?-_ preguntaba el científico mientras tecleaba varias cosas

 _-los registros confirman que las dazzling no sufren ningún daño o problema físico-_ respondió cp, el cual hablaba a través de un monitor gigante

 _-aun ha pasado unos meses, aun así quiero que mantengan su escaneo cada 24 horas, no vaya resultar que el haber perdido sus joyas empiecen hacer efectos en ellas-_ ordenaba mario mientras miraba en el monitor imágenes internas del cuerpo de las 3 revoltosas que vivian con el

 _-señor, aunque las dazzling se encuentran bien, temo decir que su cuerpo no esta en las mismas condiciones, aunque tardara 1 mes en poder volver a recuperarse, no le quedara mucho tiempo después de eso-_ respondió cp

 _-tranquilo, eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así prepara los detalles del suero para retrasar la inestabilidad, yo tengo que ir a trabajar-_ ordenaba mario para dejar la pc

 _-entendido señor_ -respondió cp

 _ **Proverbio Mario**_

 _Tal vez deba actualizar mis registros, soy Mario Zekeda, según los registros humanos tengo 30 años, aunque la realidad perdí la cuenta después de los 1000, tengo la apariencia de un adulto joven humano, y digo humano porque mi verdadera naturaleza es de un pony, originario de Equestria_

 _Hace mucho años fui desterrado por la princesa del sol por la creencia que mi gente era un peligro para el mundo, pasaron varias cosas que no quiero recordar y a la vez no puedo, cuando me exiliaron a este mundo, hubo un problema y parte de mí, para ser más exacto, la esencia de la oscuridad, un poder que aprendí durante años quedo encerrada entre esta dimensión y la otra, a la vez que parte de mis recuerdos y fuerzas, estúpido star el barbado, lanzarme un hechizo que no había dominado, mi cuerpo es inestable debido a eso, no puedo dejarme guiar por sentimientos fuertes sin perder el control, a la vez que mi cuerpo poco a poco se está muriendo, mi única esperanza es terminar mi proyecto final para recuperar mi otra parte y así sobrevivir, entonces lo siguiente será celestia…_

 _Pero bueno, llevo más de 1 mes desde que las dazzling, a las que llamo "trio de mocosas parasitarias que no trabajarían ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello" de cariño viven aquí, desde que las atrape robando mi comida, la verdad no he tenido corazón para lanzarlas a la calle, pero claro, ellas han tenido que ayudarme con los quehaceres del hogar mientras usaban trajes de maid, eso ultimo para mi propia diversión, hemos tenido situaciones "extrañas", pero por suerte no me he involucrado con ellas en algo más allá de una relación de llevarse bien, yo estoy condenado a morir, una herramienta que cumpliera su objetivo y luego ya no servirá, y las herramientas no tienen tiempo para trivialidades como el amor_

 _Hace unos días en un intento de obtener grandes cantidades de magia para mi invento, provoque un ataque a las rainbooms en los muelles, bajo un disfraz y otra identidad las ataque, claro, todo esto bien planeado, asustando a la gente peor sin lastimarla demasiado, no hubo víctimas, pero el muelle termino destruido totalmente, aunque no contaba que sunset shimer se volviera un alicornio y su magia fuera del tipo sagrado, ese error casi me cuesta la vida, odio decirlo, pero si no fuera por el trio de revoltosas, ya no estaría respirando_

 _Ahora ya tengo la magia, pero no puedo darle el toque final hasta que me recupere, 30 días de tener que aguantar ser maestro (por chantaje de la directora celestia), al menos así tengo vigiladas a las revoltosas, supongo que tendré que aguantarme un poco mas_

 _ **Fin del proverbio**_

 _-bien, ahora a la escuela, supongo que conduciré-_ dijo mario mientras se acercaba a su auto, el cual tenía muchas abolladuras

En eso, la alarma de la ciudad empezó a sonar, la alarmar "Mario va a conducir", todas las tiendas cerraron sus puertas y todos se escondieron, dejando las calles desoladas, podría ser algo exagerado, pero cuando se empezó a escuchar como las cosas empezaban a destrozarse, se entendía por que el pánico

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

 **High Canterlot School-hora 8.30am**

- _y no atraparon al causante de todo ese desastre?-_ preguntaba Flutershy a sus amigas

 _-no, la policía busco por todos lados, pero nada, tal vez voló en pedazos después de la explosión, se lo tiene merecido-_ exclamo rainbow aun enojada por todo lo que paso

 _-yo lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así, si hubiera dejado que lo ayudemos no hubiera terminado así-_ respondió sunset shimer con algo de empatía

Las contrapartes de las guardianas de la armonía aun lamentaban que el encuentro contra yami terminara en su destrucción, pero jamás esperaron que los choques de la luz y la oscuridad terminara por crear aquella bomba que le dio fin al pobre diablo, al menos nadie más había resultado herido de gravedad, pero todo el muelle termino destruido en el proceso, sunset y twilight lamentaban que todo terminara así, aunque rainbow les decía que no podían hacer nada más, era él y ellas, además que el amenazó con matar a twilght, la cosa pudo haber acabado peor

.

- _bien, que haremos ahora adagio?-_ pregunto aria con su usual tono de aburrimiento

- _paciencia, ya tengo una idea de lo que haremos, nos veremos en la 4ta hora, es cuando la sala de computo estará vacía, entonces empezaremos nuestra venganza contra las rainbooms_ \- le respondió adagio con una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno en mente

 _-chicas, miren!-_ exclamo sonata mientras señalaba un anuncio en la pared

 _-"El club de teatro y vestuario se enorgullece en avisar que los puestos para la obra de verano busca participantes" y que hay con eso sonata?-_ pregunto adagio

 _-no sería divertido participar?-_ respondió sonata emocionada

 _-eso es para tontos sonata, es por eso que te gusta-_ respondió aria con un tono de burla

- _no es tonto, de seguro lo dices por que no sabes actuar!-_ le contesto sonata en respuesta a su insulto

- _se actuar mejor que tu si quisiera unirme a esa estupidez-_ respondió aria enojada

 _-ya dejen su charla de amor para después, las veré en unas horas en la sala de computo-_ interrumpió adagio para irse mientras las otras dos se seguían viendo retadoramente

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0**

De todas las clases, nos centraremos en las clases de poseía, la cual mario llego con algo de retraso y atravesando el muro del salón con un tren de esos que llevan niños en los parques de diversiones y incluso el conductor del tren estaba hay con un claro miedo en el rostro, este solo se bajó del trenecito como si pasara nada, se dirigió a su escritorio, para luego hablarle a su clase

- _Todos reprobaron-_ dijo este como si no fuera nada fuera de lo común

- _QUE! Por qué!-_ exclamo toda la clase

- _a perdón, eso debía decírselos después de sus exámenes, véanlo como un adelanto a su futuro, pero bueno, rainbow dash-_ hablo mario mientras llamaba a una alumna

- _s-si?-_ pregunto rainbow, aun tenía el trauma con este profesor con lo que paso la última vez

 _-pasa al frente, tu elegirás a arte de los estudiantes que participaran en la obra de la escuela-_ respondió mario tranquilamente

 _-por qué yo?_

 _-bueno, era algo opcional inscribirse, pero si quieren pasar este curso, todos mis alumnos participaran de una forma u otra_

Todos los alumnos se tensaron un poco, ya estaban a punto de reclamar, cuando este volvió hablar

- _es eso o escribir una obra de 500 páginas para el viernes, y no, los alumnos de literatura y teatro no pueden hacer esto, además que toda la obra deberá ser escrita a mano y no impresa-_ agrego este, dando entender a todos que era participar en la obra o morir

Cuando las clases de poesía y literatura acabaron y muchos agradecían al fin escavar de su espartano profesor, este llamo a uno de sus alumnos, diciéndole que aun no se retirara, ya que tenía que hablar con el

 _-si profesor, para que necesita?_ -respondió holy blade

 _\- holy, se de tu página en fanfiction donde escribes sobre muchas de tus compañeras, y no necesariamente contenido apto para tu edad-_ respondió mario mirándolo acusadoramente

- _qué!, pero como lo supo!-_ pregunto holy algo asustado, si sus compañeras lo descubrían, estaba mas que muerto

 _-tengo mis fuentes, pero no diré nada si me haces un favor-_ le respondió mario mientras leía un libro

- _y cuál será?-_ pregunto holy blade

 _ **0o0ooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Sala de cómputo**_

- _y listo, que les parece?-_ preguntaba adagio a sus compañeras

- _es perfecto, esto definitivo la arruinara-_ respondo aria con un tono de maldad

 _-no lo sé chicas, no creen que es demasiado cruel?_ -Preguntaba sonata con temor por lo que iban hacer

- _esto es solo el comienzo sonata, enfrentarlas a todas a la vez es desventajoso, pero atacar la reputación una por una, es la forma perfecta, empezando por la vaquera_ -exclamo adagio con malicia

Lo que hacían era simple pero cruel, tomar una foto de applejack, había muchas debido a sus actuaciones como miembro de las rainbooms, asi que tomaron su cabeza, la recortaron, algo de photoshop con otra fotos, y taran, una applejack exhibiendo sus partes y en poses muy indecorosas y sucias, adagio sabía que los adolescentes son muy vulnerables con respecto a lo que piensas de ellos y su reputación, su venganza se concentraría en arruinar la reputación de cada una de ellas, ahora solo debían imprimir la foto y esparcirla por toda la escuela, fue entonces que algo empezó a fallar con las computadoras y la imagen empezaban a cambiarse, para cuando la impresora empezó a imprimir, no era la foto de applejack, si no una de adagio trucada, y bastante bien trucada debo decir, adagio no entendía que salió mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar, tomo toda las impresiones, y como la impresora no se detenía de un golpe la destruyo y salió corriendo de hay con todo las impresiones, con aria y sonata siguiéndolas, sin notar que alguien estaba cerca de hay con un celular

 _-bien, ya está hecho-_ respondió la voz misteriosa por el celular

 _ **O000000000**_

 _ **Almuerzo-Mediodía**_

 _-como pudo fallar!-_ exclamaba adagio molesta

 _-al menos destruimos todas las imágenes antes que alguien más las viera, eso es bueno no?-_ pregunta a sonata con su tono de inocencia usual

- _no, no es bueno, alguien descubrió lo que haríamos y provoco esto, fue una advertencia, alguien debe estar cubriendo lo que hacemos_ -respondió adagio

 _-un metiche? El único que se me ocurre es el idiota pervertido, pero no lo he visto en todo el dia-_ respondio aburrida aria

- _cierto, donde estará el jefe?-_ preguntaba sonata mirando a todos lados

 _-olvídense del idiota, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, y creo que ya tengo una idea-_ dijo adagio mientras se acercaba a una mesa- _que tal trixie, por qué tan sola?_

 _-La gran y poderosa TRIXIE no esta sola! Solo que sus seguidoras no estarán un tiempo con ella..-_ respondió trixie con un ligero toque de tristeza que adagio noto

- _oh, eso es terrible, por que no me cuentas mas de eso, tal vez pueda ayudarte-_ respondió adagio con un tono de compresión bastante falso pero creíble

 _-solo porque mi última ilusión les incinero el cabello ya no juntan conmigo, pero quien las necesita, la gran y poderosa TRIXIE es demasiado buena para juntarse con ellas!_

 _-ya lo creo, y es por eso que vine aquí, eres muy bueno para juntarte con nosotros y de paso ayudarnos-_ le decía adagio a la vez que tomaba suavemente su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos

- _y en que puede ayudarlas la gran y maravillosa TRIXIE!?-_ respondió esta ya convencida

 _-Ya lo veras querida-_ dijo adagio mientras miraba a aria y sonata con una sonrisa malvada

 **O0o0o00o0o0o0o**

 **Dirección**

 _-como estrellaste un tren esa vez!_ -gritaba y regañaba celestia al profesor responsable del tren en su escuela

- _no fue mi culpa, ese tipo se metió en mi camino!-_ se defendió mario

- _ese tren estaba dentro de un centro comercial, no me vengas con excusas!-_ Le señalo celestia

Desde que el mario era profesor, la discusiones diarias con celestia por su falta de compresión y daños a la propiedad de la escuela se habían vuelto un habito, y después de lo que escucharon los alumnos para que celestia "convenciera" al profesor de quedarse, muchos creían que el profesor y la directora se peleaban a propósito para quedarse a solas en la dirección para…ya saben

 _-bueno, eso es todo? Me estoy perdiendo el almuerzo-_ pregunto mario mientras echaba su cabeza en la mesa en señal de aburrimiento

- _aun no, la verdad quería hablar algunas cosas contigo, y una de ellas es sobra las dazzling-_ dijo celestia, esto llamo su atención _\- creo que lo mejor sería que ellas vivieran en la casas hogar_

- _el albergue para jóvenes sin hogar? Es cierto, tú le diste un hogar a sunset shimer en ese lugar no? Por algo eres la directora de ese lugar, pero por qué quieres que ellas vivan en ese lugar?-_ preguntaba mario de forma tranquila

- _se que la presencia de esas chicas se incomoda, y me preocupa las cosas que luna me ha comentado y las situaciones que se están dando entre ellas y tú, cualquier día una o las tres pueden aparecer en..tu sabes_ -hablo celestia mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

- _hey, yo no soy un pervertido!_ -le grito mario

 _-perdón?, pero no tienes un buen historial de conducta moral necesariamente!_ -le grito celestia

Y hay estaban de nuevo, como perros y gatos, celestia era muy tranquila y calmada, pero mario siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, siempre fue así desde que se conocieron, y en parte era verdad, le preocupaba que las dazzling vivieran con alguien tan huraño como el, tal vez el vivir con otros chicos de su edad ayudaría en su conducta, eso y así evitaba que su amigo terminara en la cárcel por "abusar" de una menor de edad

Mario por su lado, detestaba que le dijeran pervertido como si fuera un perro lujurioso, el simplemente había estado en situaciones en las que se daba a malinterpretar todo, además, el que las dazzling vivieran o no con el le daba igual, al menos eso creía

 _-mira, si las convences de que se muden, yo mismo las ayudare a empacar, pero ni creas que voy a estar convenciéndolas de esto, y más cuando no se qué clase de muchachos pervertidos pueden estar viviendo en ese lugar esperando carne fresca-_ le contesto mario enojado

 _-ellos son jóvenes que perdieron su hogar y no tienen familia, yo misma hable con ellos, son buenos jóvenes!-_ le respondió celestia en forma defensiva

- _ah, son solo unos mocosos llorones que tu rescataste!_

 _-al menos ellos tienen la valentía de aceptar la ayuda, no como tu que siempre la rechazaste!_

 _-yo jamás acepte vivir en lugares así, jamás necesite ayuda!_

 _-es por eso que no tienes a quien llamar familia!_

Eso fue un golpe duro, mario en un movimiento acorralo a celestia contra la pared, ella sabía que el era incapaz de lastimarla, pero se dio cuenta lamentablemente que había tocado un tema que no debía, mario siempre fue sensible con respecto al tema, pero el jamás dejaba que alguien se acercara para ayudarlo, siempre alejando y manteniendo a todos a raya, la mirada de enojo y a la vez de dolor del profesor daba entender que se había excedido esta vez, en eso un flash los cegó un momento, cuando miraron a la ventana, no había nadie

- _has lo que quieras, pero no cuenten conmigo para esto-_ dijo mario para luego retirarse de la oficina

- _otra vez lo arruine, porque no puedes entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti-_ pensaba celestia para luego sentarse en su silla, había vuelto a arruinarlo

 _-hermana, los nuevos alumnos llegaran pronto_ -respondió luna la cual acababa de llegar

 _-tan pronto? Bien, es mejor darles la bienvenida_

 _ **0oooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Calles de la ciudad**_

 _-tonta celestia, sé que una herramienta no puede tener familia, pero no era necesario que me lo recuerda, esa estúpida, ella y la de mi mundo siempre tan metiches y sabiendas_ -pensaba mario

 _-una moneda por tus pensamientos colega_ \- le hablo una voz detrás de el

- _ah, eres tu braeburn, que haces por aquí?-_ pregunto mario con sorpresa

- _no recuerdas, queden en verte en tu casa, pero no estabas, iba buscarte cuando salieras de la escuela, pero te encontré por la calle, y no te ves muy feliz, sucedió algo compañero?_

- _nada importante, y que necesitas que haga por ti?_

 _-por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo?_

 _-esto, me halagas, pero no le voy a eso braeburn-_ respondió mario con incomodidad

- _espera, no te confundas! Mira, hay un pony King por aquí, yo invito_

Ambos llegaron al restaurant, mario conocía a braeburn después del incidente con los indios cuando se durmió en el tren, fue toda una locura, a penas escapo intacto, y de paso braburn se comprometió con litlestrongheart, llegando así a la paz con los indios y appleloosa

- _veras, los padres de querida y bella novia tienen una tradición "los amigos del novio son un reflejo de cómo es verdaderamente", y con ello, como una prueba para ser apto, me dieron una prueba, no quería mostrarme grosero ante sus costumbres y acepte, pero lastimosamente te involucra a ti-_ dijo apenado braeburn

 _-yo? Pero apenas nos conocemos unas semanas de conocernos braeburn_

 _-por favor mario, hazme este favor en nombre del amor-_ pidió braeburn, provocando que todos los demás empezaron a verlos de una forma rara

- _okok, solo suéltame las manos quieres, ya suficiente con que crean que soy un pervertido para que luego digan que le voy a otro lado, bien, que debo hacer?-_ pregunto mario algo incomodo

Fue entonces que braeburn saco un brazalete algo extraño, sus bordes eran dorados, se enganchaba perfectamente en la muñeca impidiendo que se moviera y tenía una joya de color gris, y la situación se volvió más incómoda ya que este brazalete estaba dentro de una cajita bien adornada

- _necesito que lleves esto hasta que la joya esta roja-_ le pidió braeburn

- _bromeas no?-_ pregunto mario dudoso de lo que le pedía

 _-por favor, se supone que un buen amigo debe llevarlo, esto demuestra que eres de confianza, por lo cual me consideraran de confianza para cuidar a su hija, por favor mario, es por el amor!-_ grito braeburn

- _okok, solo deja de gritar!_

 _ **O000000000000000000000**_

 _ **High canterlot school 1pm**_

En esos momentos, la directora celestia se acercaba a la entrada justo para recibir a los dos nuevos alumnos, se supone que serían 5, pero 3 de ellos llegarían al día siguiente, en eso los vio, eran una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabellos celeste oscuro, ambos tenían al piel pálida (considerando que todos tienen la piel de colores, ellos la tienen de un color rosa suave), siendo el chico más alto que la chica, y ambos poseían un dije muy parecido al de las dazzling, solo que estos eran dorados

- _bienvenidos a high canterlot school nuevos estudiantes, sé que su estadía aquí será una buena experiencia-_ anuncio celestia

 _-muchas gracias por la bienvenida directora-_ dijo algo tímida la chica

- _gracias, y perdone a mi hermana, es algo tímida, en especial frente a una mujer tan bella-_ dijo este galantemente

La directora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el chico tenía un no seque galante, pero no perdió al compostura y empezó a mostrarles la escuela, pero fue interrumpido por el nuevo alumno, asegurando que le gustaría explorar el mismo, celestia acepto y volvió a sus deberes, dejando a ambos chicos solos

 _-hermano, estas seguro de esto?-_ pregunto con duda la pelirroja

- _tranquila, ahora que celestia y mario están separados será fácil recuperar nuestro poder, asi que empezaremos con el, no solo estará más débil, si no que estará solo-_ respondió sonriendo con malicia el chico- _y hablando del rey…_

 **00o0o0o0o0**

 _-mira que tener que usar este extraño brazalete, más vale que nadie me haga una bromita de esto o no respondo-_ pensaba este mientras miraba el brazalete, y en especial la extraña joya _\- genial, lo que faltaba, dazzle a las 3 en punto_

Justo era el cambio de clases y muchos alumnos se movilizaban por los pasillos, mario por buena educación saludo a las dazzling, adagio lo ignoro, aria le levanto el dedo de en medio y sonata lo saludo, provocando por las primeras dos ganas de matarlas y con la tercera logro calmarlo un poco

 _-al menos las cosas no pueden empeorar más que usar este extraño brazalete_ -suspiraba mario

- _MARIO!_

El maestro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apenas escucho aquel tono de voz su sangre se congelo, entonces sintió que algo le caía encima, con exactitud, una joven pelirroja se había arrojado hacia el abrazándolo con cariño, dejando a todos los presentes con los ojos abiertos, las reacciones eran muy variadas

- _nos volvemos a ver, guardián de la runa oscura-_ menciono el chico nuevo

- _ren maaka, como es que tu….no puede ser…entonces ella…_ -intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían

- _nos recuerdas, entonces recordaras a mi hermana, bueno, por que no presentarme mejor, Atención todos, mi nombre es Ren Maaka, soy nuevo en esta escuela y me complace estar en un lugar con chicas tan bellas, y la pequeña de aquí es mi hermana, karin maaka, espero que nos llevemos bien-_ dijo este mientras se presentaba con todos

La presentación de ren provoco un sonoro kyaaa por varias femeninas (y uno que otro chico), este tenía una tenía una pinta de chico malo, además de ser bien parecido, unos ojos color crema y esos colmillos dándole la apariencia de un vampiro, solo había una chica presente que no miraba al nuevo, si no a la pelirroja, que estaba "demasiado" pegada al profesor, el cual logro reaccionar, saliendo corriendo como si el diablo lo siguiera

.

.

.

 _-no, no puede ser, que hacen ellos aquí, debían estar encerrados en Equestria, esto no es bueno, no lo es!_ -se repitió una y otra vez mario intentando calmarse

Cuando logro salir corriendo de ahí, se escondió detrás de las bancas de los campos de fútbol, entonces se quitó su bata y reviso su pecho, el cual empezaba a salir una extraña marca donde estaba su corazón

- _no es bueno, si ellos están aquí, es que quieren recuperar la marca de la bestia, sin celestia no podre con esos dos, que hago ahora!_

.

.

.

.

Por su parte, ren después de su presentación fue rodeado por varias chicas preguntándoles varias cosas. Adagio solo había notado los dijes que curiosamente se parecían a los suyos execto por el color dorado, fue entonces que ren se apartó suavemente de sus admiradores y se acercó a las dazzling, para ser exacto, donde estaba sonata, para tomar con cuidado su mano

- _serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre pequeña?-_ pregunto ren con suavidad

 _-sonata dusk-_ respondió sonata algo impactada

- _sonata, es un bonito nombre como la chica que lo posee_ -dijo de forma galante mientras sonreía

Un ligero sonrojo se dejo ver en la cara de sonata para que luego ren se retirara, este miro a su hermana y ambos asintieron mientras sus dijes brillaban

-es momento de recuperar lo que es nuestro- pensaron ambos hermanos

 **O0o0o00o0o0o**

 _-No sé por qué, pero siento que esta vez matare a ren en vez de detenerlo, raro….-_ pensaba mario al sentir de la nada una sensación extraña- _debieron ser los tacos, pero que hare….la alumna de celestia, necesitare su ayuda o todos terminaremos siendo los esclavos de los hermanos maaka otra vez_

El dia acababa de empezar, y la situación ya era muy grave para todos, definitivamente seria un mes muy movido

 **Continuara…..**

 **Y aquí esta la primera parte, el fic abarcara los 30 dias que tuvo que pasar mario para llevar a cabo su plan, y dará entender como el y las dazzling llegaron a tenerse confianza (entenderán los que leyeron Gloria al Rey)**

 **De paso indico que habrá escenas fuertes, tanto lemon comoviolencia, conbinado con humor**

 **De paso pronto abriré puesto para 3 oc estudiantes, asi que estén atentos cuando suceda**

 **Sin mas que decir, serán los 30 días mas largos para el pobre científico y las sirenas**


	2. Primer Dia-2da parte

**luxter77:** ni creas, tal vez solo entro a tu mente para confundirte ñam

 **silverwolf850:** lo que traman tendra que esperar, el ejercito llego primero ñam

 **Haseo55:** la milicia escucho tu llamado ñam

 **A.C-W.J:** eso seria un final tranquilo con lo que le espera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundo pony- mucho años antes de la fundación de Equestria**

 _Varios ponis de diferentes razas se encontrabas ocultos en una base en las montañas nevadas, eran de los pocos que habían escapado del control de los hermanos maaka, había muchos soldados y civiles, la mayoría asustados de haber tenido que escapar de sus ciudades, atacados por lso que fueron alguna vez sus amigos, familia o pony especial_

 _-esto no puede seguir así, debemos hacer algo!-dijo un Pegaso con uniforme raro_

 _-y que quieres que hagamos? La reina y el rey incluso cayeron bajo su dominio!-grito otro Pegaso de color rojizo y crin naranja_

 _-sin contar que la princesa luna cayó bajo el control de ren maaka al ayudar a muchas yeguas a escapar- volvió a decir el Pegaso uniformado_

 _-mantengan la calma, si empezamos a pelear, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos derroten-dijo una joven celestia_

 _-princesa celestia, entiéndalo, casi todo el continente está bajo su control, que podemos hacer!-grito desesperado el Pegaso rojizo_

 _-tal vez dejar de gritar? Hay niños afuera que escuchan sus gritos y se están asustando- dijo una voz misteriosa_

 _-y tu quien eres mocoso? Este no es lugar para niños- le respondió el pegaso uniformado_

 _-yo lo llame, si queremos detener a los hermanos maaka, necesitaremos toda la ayuda, aunque no espere que aceptaras mi llamado viejo amigo-contesto celestia_

 _-bueno, después de que varias yeguas locas atacaran el pueblo donde estaba hospedado, y todos empezaran a aparecerse como si no hubiera mañana, supuse que lo mejor era ayudar, incluso traje refuerzos- respondió mario algo nervioso de recordar casi ser violado por yeguas locas_

 _En la habitación entraron 2 seres que pusieron los pelos de puntas a los presentes, uno era un changeling que reconocieron de inmediato como carnage, el rey de los changeling que arrasaban con cualquier pueblo que se les cruzara, el otro era un pony triton de colores verdes oscuros y claros, con una mirada afilada y algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo_

 _-les presento a carnage, el rey de los changeling, y longimanus dazzle, uno delos capitanes del reino de las sirenas-presento mario_

 _-asi que esto son la resistencia que le queda a los ponys? Bah, patético- se burlo carnage_

 _-solo veo un montón de niños miedosos, eso explicaría por qué dejaron ser conquistados por otros mocosos-respondió longimanus en un tono de reproche_

 _-como se atreven!-grito el pegaso rojo_

 _-manténganse tranquilos, agradezco el apoyo que puedan darnos, si queremos ganar esta batalla, trabajaremos juntos- hablo celestia en un tono firme pero tranquilo_

 _Todos los presentes dieron un saludo militar para luego retirarse, celestia a pesar de ser joven tenía buenos dotes de liderazgo_

 _-mario, como hiciste para que "ellos" te apoyaran?-pregunto celestia viendo con duda al rey changelig y al triton_

 _-bueno, resulta que los ponys controlados y la lujuria no producen amor, y el cara de pez perdió una juego de póker y como condición debe ayudarme en esto-le respondió mario, provocando una pequeña carcajada a celestia_

 _-agradezco tu ayuda viejo amigo- le respondió celestia con una leve sonrisa_

 _-descuida, además si esto llega a la biblioteca, seria un gran problema_

 _-aun sigues con aquella investigación?_

 _-así es, y creo que empieza a dar frutos, algunos ya pueden usar la oscuridad sin que se les nuble la mente_

 _Mientras ellos dos hablaban, eran vigilados por carnage, el cual notaba la leve molestia que puso celestia cuando el pony menciono el uso y enseñanzas de la magia oscura, la situación debía ser muy crítica si celestia había aceptado su ayuda_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**_

 _ **Primer dia-Comienzos dificiles-2da parte  
**_

 _ **High canterlot-3pm**_

Las campanas que indican el fin de clases sonó en la escuela, provocando que muchos estudiantes empezaran a irse, los hermanos maaka se habían retirado antes, la presencia de ambos había provocado mucha conmoción en la escuela, para variar aparecían nuevos estudiantes que no los ponían bajo un hechizo o intentaban conquistar la escuela, si supieran…

-sonata, ya deje de comer, terminaras hecha una pelota- dijo aria viendo como sonata no dejaba de comer tacos

-mgmmgmmmgggg!-contesto sonata con la boca llena mientras aria intentaba quitarle el taco de la boca

-chicas, tomen esto enserio, necesitamos encontrar al chico nuevo- hablo adagio con un ligero dolor de cabeza al verlas pelearse por un taco

Adagio desde que vio el dije de los nuevos, le había llamado mucho la atención, un dije dorado, cuando llegaron al mundo humano el dije cambiaba a color rojo, pero el de ambos hermanos era dorado, acaso serian también sirenas y tritones? Y también estaba el miedo que el idiota les tenia, sin contar con que en ningún momento sintió algún tipo de magia cuando ren se presento

-hola sonata! Y aria? Acaso el taco sabe tan bien que pelean por el? Yo también quiero!-grito una Pinkie entusiasmada mientras se unía a la lucha por el taco que sonata cuidaba celosamente

-a ti ni te gusta el taco aria!-le reclamo sonata

-tu que sabes, dame eso!-le contesto aria

-ughh, ya quieren callarse de una vez!-les grito adagio manteniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- y que hace una de las rainbooms aquí para empezar?

-cierto! venia invitarlas a una fiesta en sugarcube corner ahora que están de vuelta, al principio pensé que podría planear una venganza contra nosotras, pero luego hablamos con sonata y vimos que pueden ser amables n.n

-una fiesta para nosotras? Podemos ir dagi, si, podemos siiiii? –pidió una sonata con unos ojitos brillosos

-de acuerdo, aria te acompañara-respondió adagio

-porque yo!-cuestión aria

-porque si sonata va sola capaz se pierda por días cuando regrese, y yo tengo que averiguar algo, asi que diviértete aria-respondió adagio para luego irse con una sonrisa al ver a aria molesta

-Siii! Vamos aria, será divertido!-respondieron tanto sonata como Pinkie para llevarse a la sirena tsundere a rastras

.

.

.

-veamos si puedo encontrarlo- pensaba adagio

Adagio era una sirena lista, en vez de buscar como tonta por toda la ciudad, que mejor forma de encontrar a un estudiante que buscando su registro y información en la escuela en la que esta, gracias a trixie consiguió la llave del teatro de la escuela, con lo cual pudo entrar cuando todos se fueron, necesitaba llegar a la dirección sin ser detectada, nada difícil para alguien que vivió tantos años en el mundo humano sin ser atrapada, una vez que tuviera la dirección, lo siguiente era conseguir el dije para ella misma

Egoísmo? Puede ser, pero frente a ella apareció la oportunidad de recuperar su poder, y lastimosamente para las otras dos, si conseguía uno, el otro se pondría a la defensiva para proteger su poder, entonces solo una de ellas podría recuperar su magia y su voz, y claramente la prioridad era ella misma, ya luego con suerte encontraría la forma de ayudar a aria y sonata, pero si no, ni modo, al menos ella estaría cubierta

Con mucho cautela logro escabullirse por los pasillos sin que la notaran hasta llegar a la oficina de celestia, para su suerte ella no estaba, así que entro y empezó a revisar los documentos que tenía, estuvo un rato hasta que al fin encontró al dirección de los hermanos maaka, pero también la dirección de cada una de las rainbooms, lastimosamente tenía poco tiempo, por lo que revisar alguna información de ellas tendría que esperar, logro ocultarse detrás de las cortinas justo a tiempo antes que celestia la descubriera, la directora al entrar a su oficina sentía la presencia de alguien, y estuvo a punto de revisar sus cortinas, pero alguien entro a su oficina

-directoras, ya logramos sacar el tren del aula 12, y parece que la alcaldesa quiere hablar con usted en persona- le hablo la profesora cherilee

-gracias maestra cherilee- contesto amablemente celestia

Cuando la profesora salió, la directora esperaba que no se tratara otra vez sobre los destrozos que el nuevo profesor provocaba, aunque el mismo cubría los daños causados, están destrozando parte de la ciudad cada tanto era molesto, y más aún cuando culpaban a celestia ya que fue ella la razón de por qué mario volvía a conducir, cuando ella salió de su oficina, adagio aprovecho para salir de ahí, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, para su mala suerte cuando ya casi salía, escucho unos pasos acercarse, rápidamente entro a la primera aula que entro y se escondió debajo del escritorio donde el maestro se sentaba, y como si su suerte siguiera cuesta abajo, los pasos parecían entrar a la misma aula donde estaba ella

-mira que olvidar mi visor en el salón, menos mal que nadie lo robo o hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica-se decía a si mismo mario

-(debe ser una broma…)- pensaba adagio escondida debajo del escritorio

-bueno, ahora, y ahora quien será –contestando su celular- hola? Ah, qué tal, es una sorpresa que me llames después de tantos años melincosa, oh vamos, si antes te gustaba que te llamara así

-(lo que me faltaba, escuchar como el idiota flirtea con otra)-pensaba adagio

-bien, te veré haya en 1 hora-colgando- bueno, es mejor irme, por cierto, adagio, la próxima vez que quieras ocultarte, recuerda que tu cabello es demasiado esponjoso como para ocultarlo por completo

Diciendo esto, el científico-profesor se fue, dejando adagio con el pensamiento de "maldito creído", pero ya no importaba, ya tenía la dirección de los maaka y las rainbooms, eso era un comienzo

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Algún parque de la ciudad-4.30pm**

-ojala sea este lugar, hace años que no la veo-pensaba mario

-disculpa la demora, tuve que ver a unos clientes, esperaste demasiado?

-casi nada, descuida

-bien, entonces pasemos a los negocios

-siempre tan directa, que paso con la antigua anzu que amaba disfrutaba comer algo dulce primero? –pregunto mario con desilusión

-maduro, ahora muévete

Anzu era una mujer de unos treinta tanto, de cabellos violetas y piel celeste suave, llevaba una facha de empresaria, traje elegante y una falda no muy corta y ajustada, con unos lentes finos y una mirada firme y seria, ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas en un parque publico

-si te llame, es por que escuche que estas ahora de maestro de nuevo y requiero tus servicios-dijo anzu con total seriedad y profesionalismo

-ya veo, aunque solo es porque estoy siendo chantajeado, y antes a la única que daba clases era a ti, y fue porque me lo pediste en esos tiempos-contesto este- que más podría enseñarte?

-te equivocas, yo no sere mi alumna –dándole unos papeles-

-vaya esto es….terrible

-quiero que seas tutor de mi hija

-ya veo…espera que? Por qué yo? Hay gente más calificada (y con tiempo) para estas cosas

-digamos que –ajustándose sus lentes- mi hija sufre de una caso severo de falta de concentración, si distrae con facilidad y le cuesta hacer sus deberes y trabajos escolares, los tutores normales no pueden hacer nada, no entiendo de donde pudo haber heredado ese síndrome-contesto anzu con incredulidad

-aha, si claro, todo un misterio-le dijo mario como queriendo decir "enserio?"- agradezco que me tomes en cuenta, pero no estoy enseñando por que quiera, y tengo el dinero necesario para vivir tranquilo, no veo la forma en que puedas convencerme

-20 kilos de turrón san jose a la semana, y puedes tomar 3 paletas de la refri

-acepto-contesto este de inmediato

-bien, por favor sígueme

Ambos adultos caminaron hasta llegar a un convertible, mario pensaba que a anzu le hiba muy bien en su trabajo, y que la gente exageraba ya que cuando subo al auto, escucho el grito de una chica y todos corrieron, anzu tuvo que avisar que ella conduciría para que todos se calmaran

-exagerados, como si condujera mal-replico este

-destruiste en 8vo piso de un edificio sin atravesar las ventanas, aun no entendemos como lograste meter el auto dentro del baño sin destruir la puerta-contesto anzu en un tono neutro

-como sea, de verdad me alegra volver a verte, cuanto a sido, 10,13 años acaso?

-12, nunca te agradecí el regalo que le mandaste a mi hija como debía

-tranquila, para eso están los amigos, creo

La historia de ambos era simple, dos amigos que se conocieron en la juventud, vivieron varias cosas por años y luego perdieron contacto, al menos con anzu no tuvo ningún problema en el pasado como para distanciarla a propósito, ella simplemente se graduó, fui a la universidad y se casó, tuvo su familia y siguió su vida, como todo ser vivo

-aquí es, baja

-vaya, es una gran casa

Era una casa de 3 pisos bastante elegante y con buena seguridad, y no era de esperarse, ya que las máquinas y sistemas de seguridad eran de los que vendía a algunas compañías, el lugar tenía una piscina, cosa que le llamo la atención, construir una en su casa sería bueno, podría llenarla de especímenes raros para estudiarlos mejor, anzu lo dejo en la sala mientras buscaba a su hija, al parecer al fin después de tantos años una situación normal le tocaba, nada de vampiros pervertidos buscando venganza, sirenas que le sacaban canas, directoras chantajistas o cosas parecidas

-aria, ven acá, es mi postre!

-tú ya estas suficiente gorda, te estoy haciendo un favor!

-esas voces, me suenan tan conocidas

Todo paso tan rápido, un chocolate salió volando por encima de él y una joven salto en el sillón para alcanzarlo dándose cuenta muy tarde que él estaba ahí, dando como resultado que la joven le cayera encima, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, a la vez que ambos se dieron en la cabeza, cuando anzu apareció, solo se sobo la frente en señal de fastidio

- _eso si dolió, quiere salirte sonata-_ pidió mario

- _perdón, espere, lo conozco acaso?-_ pregunto ella con duda

 _-eh, pero tu...ok, que está pasando?-_ se preguntaba mario

- _mario, ella es mi hija, sonata dusk, hija, él es tu nuevo tutor a partir de ahora-_ sentencio anzu

- _sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, eso te pasa por ser tan tonta sonata_ -dijo una chica de cabellos purpuras con líneas verdes

- _tu eres la tonta aria!-_ contesto ella

El joven le tomo un momento procesar todo, entonces entendió, frente a él estaban las contrapartes humanas de las dazzling, por eso el nombre de anzu le sonaba conocido tanto tiempo, el conocía a una sirena llamad anzu en el mundo pony

-esperen, ahora tengo que ser tutor de otra sonata?-fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de pedir algo de agua, todo acababa de volverse muy raro

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-y que les parece, divertido no?-preguntaba Pinkie

-nah, he visto mejores- contesto fastidiada aria

-oye, te estamos invitando, al menos finge agradecimiento!- le reclamo Rainbow molesta por la aptitud de la sirena

-discúlpenla, suele ser grosera con todos, pero de verdad esta bonito, y delicioso- dijo sonata mientras comía un cupcake

Las rainbooms a petición de Pinkie se habían reunido en el pastelería de los cake para darles la bienvenida a las dazzling, o al menos a dos de ellas, aunque Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack tenían sus dudas, sunset, Twilight y Pinkie afirmaron que todos merecen una oportunidad para cambiar, como cuando sunset intento destruirlos a todos, claro, al darse cuenta de esto, le dijeron "sin ofender", cosa que sunset dijo que no se ofendía, y nada mejor para una bienvenida que muchas golosinas y comida chatarra, cosa que sonata de inmediato entro al ataque

-que fastidio

-acaso no hay algo de tu agrado aria?-preguntaba Twilight mientras se sentaba cerca de donde aria estaba

-no es eso, simplemente no estoy con ganas de azúcar es todo- contesto de forma cortante

-bueno, si quieres algo, puedes decirlo, Pinkie suele celebrar con mucha azúcar y globos, pero supongo que otras personas tienen su manera de celebrar, pero sabes, no podemos saber que quieres si no nos lo dices-respondió Twilight de forma amable para luego unirse a la comilona

Aria se quedó pensando en sus palabras "no podemos saber lo que quieres si no lo dices", ella siempre le molestaba los planes fallidos de adagio o las tonterías de sonata, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar que ella rara vez decía lo que pensaba o lo que quería, siempre era adagio la que las guiaba, era solo una seguidora entonces? No podía ser, ella no era así, no lo era o simplemente no quería ser así, ella era inteligente, era fuerte, también impaciente, pero definitivamente no era una simple seguidora

-me gustaría algo salado-dijo aria

Las demás se quedaron viéndola algo sorprendidas que pidiera algo, Pinkie fue la primera en reaccionar arrojándole una bolsa de papas fritas, esta las tomo y empezó a comer mientras se acercaba a las demás sin cambiar de expresión mientras miraba como sonata y Pinkie mordía el extremo de un pastel esponjoso que no quería partirse a la mitad, resultando que ambos terminaran impactándose las frentes y cayendo al suelo, provocando que algo de cukcake les cayera encima, quedando de tal forma que parecía que tuvieran bigotes y barbas de crema, provocando una risa de varias de sus amigas y de ellas mismas, aria no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante tal escena, era "agradable", eso fue lo que pensó

 _ **0ooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Casa de Mario Zekeda-7pm**_

Mario había vuelto a casa después de una tarde nada normal al saber que sería tutor de la sonata del mundo humano, al parecer ella se distraía demasiado, algo que sufren muchos, no es que fuera malo, pero cuando afecta tus notas o trabajo, ya es momento de hacer algo, y bueno, él no era un tutor convencional, pero prefería educar hombres, hay podía usar la violencia física de ser necesario, como darle algunos shockes eléctricos si se pasaban de listos, bueno, a quien engañaba, también a mujeres si se hacían las graciosas, pero a sonata, esa chica era un talón de Aquiles, no podía lastimarla o negarle nada

Justo cuando entro, las sirenas estaban mirando la cocina como si un monstruo estuviera hay, le pareció raro y hecho un vistazo, solo para ver como karin maaka estaba sentada en el comedor como pedro en su casa, esta saludo amablemente al profesor y lo invito a sentarse, este se tensó un poco pero decidió sentarse, mientras las dazzling estaban detrás de los muros escuchando todo

-en un gusto volver a vernos guardián de la runa oscura, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, 2 mil años acaso?-pregunto karin de forma alegre

-un poco más, no he tenido tiempo de contarlos-respondió esté intentando mantenerse tranquilo

-oh, ya veo, sabes, cuando están encerrado en un lugar donde la luz del sol o la luna ni llega, pierdes la sensación del tiempo, no sabes si ya es de día o de noche- dando un sorbo a su te

-bueno, eso ganas por provocar que medio continente quede bajo tu control y se apareen como si fueran conejos

-cierto, y eso que a muchos que se me enfrentaban los hacia hacer bailar la conga muy juntitos, si me entiendes no?-preguntaba karin con burla

-bien, que quieres aquí, no me obligues a registrarte como intrusa y que mis maquinas se encarguen de ti- dijo este de forma seria

-tranquilo, solo vine a proponerte algo

-y que sería?

-es simple, si no sabes, ya no tenemos aquel poder por el cual nos temieron tanto, tú y celestia no los quitaron y sellaron cada parte de el en sus cuerpos para mantenerlo equilibrado y no les afectara, y no queremos iniciar una pelea innecesaria, sabes que cuando nos "alimentamos" jamás matamos a nadie, no como los changeling

-lo sé, entonces quieren que simplemente hagamos como si nada pasa y no habrá ningún problema?

-casi casi, mi hermano no quiere nada, pero yo si quiero algo

-y eso sería?

-simple, quiero que tú seas mi mascota, solo eso n.n

\- ya veo…..QUE! ni hablar!

La petición lo tomo de sorpresa, aunque no le sorprendía, después de todo, karin maaka era como un gato, le gustaba jugar con sus presas para luego darles el mordisco final, además que la mirada tan intensa que karin le daba lo ponía nervioso, después de todo, aun sin poderes, karin era hábil en el arte de la seducción, lo único que lo salvo en aquel entonces, era su 0 habilidad al darse cuenta de las indirectas, pero con tanto tiempo expuesto al henta…digo, a las cosas humanas, se había vuelto más consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, y que karin se acercara de tal forma que invadía su espacio personal no ayudaba

-sabes, me pregunto qué pasaría si –tocando su corazón- la marca se activara, los humanos son más fáciles de caer en la lujuria, sin contar que sus cuerpos son más sensibles –hablándole a su oído- y puedo sentirlo siento tus deseos reprimidos a 3 jovencitas, incluso el olor de ellas está en ti, claro, ellas aún son unas niñas, y tú necesitas una mujer de verdad

Entonces un ruido hizo que recuperar el sentido, extrañamente en el muro se formó una grieta, como si alguien hubiera apretado con tan fuerza que se hubiera quebrado, esto permitió que el científico lograra sacársela de encima de forma sutil (caer al suelo de cabeza y rodar por el suelo), provocando una risa en la pelirroja, la cual se retiró no sin antes decir que ya pronto volvería, y curiosamente cuando ella miro a cierta dazzling a los ojos, pudo notar una mirada de desprecio, ella se la devolvió, al parecer no era la única en querer a su nueva mascota, pero al final, seria suyo

El resto de la noche fue como salgo diferente, al parecer todos tenían la cabeza en las nubes, cada una o había tenido una experiencia que los tenia pensando, cuando la cena acabo, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a planear o pensar en sus cosas

Adagio apuntaba en su celular las cosas que había descubierto hoy, saber dónde vive el enemigo era lo primero, ahora lo segundo era como quitarles los dijes, le faltaba información sobre ellos, lo mejor era esperar sus movimientos, también estaban el asunto con las rainbooms, pero ellas habían pasado a segundo lugar en prioridades, ahora lo importante era la posibilidad de recuperar su magia, pero algo había cambiado, quería conseguir el dije del chico y ahcer pedazos el dije de la maldita pelirroja frente a ella, niña, llamarla niña a ella! Si algo la enorgullecía era la belleza y sensualidad que poseía, superior a otras sirenas, la maldita pelirroja estaba en su lista de eliminar dolorosamente

Aria por su lado estaba con su típica rostro de enfadada pero a la vez pensativa con lo vivido hoy en la tarde, las rainbooms eran amables, al menos algunas de ellas, claro, eso no significaba que las perdonaría tan fácil, por ellas estaba condenada a este feo mundo, pero al final que ganaría con vengarse? Posiblemente una gran satisfacción, pero eso no arreglaba el hecho que siguiera atascada, no quería aceptar la idea de que debería acostumbrarse a una vida de una adolecente más, pero que más había? Cierto, la pelirroja, adagio ya debe haberlo pensado, los dijes que llevaban los nuevos, ellos podían ser la solución, y posiblemente adagio ya estaba moviéndose para recuperar su poder, y ella? Conocía bien adagio, de solo salvarse una, ella empujaría a ambas al fuego, ella haría lo mismo claro está, además que la bastarda la había llamado niña!

-estúpida pechos parlantes, que se cree- pensaba aria- y mira que dejar que se le acerque tanto, idiota pervertido…y por qué yo debo estar enojada! El no es nada, por mí que salte de un puente y no vuelva…AHHH!-pensaba y a la vez golpeaba con fuerza su cama

.

.

.

Sonata por su lado, su pensamiento era más simple con respecto a los nuevos, estaba seguro que adagio planearía algo y recuperarían su poder las 3 de nuevo, pero tampoco era tonta, tal vez buscar el dije de algunos delos hermanos para ella sería lo mejor, después de todo, solo habían 2 dijes y eran 3, una de ellas se quedaría sin magia, y tenía la gran corazonada que de ser el caso, ella se quedaría sin nada, entonces el miedo se apodero de ella, ellas serian capaz de dejarla? Los recuerdos delas peleas por la pérdida de su magia volvía a ella, los gritos, la ira, no quería volver a vivir eso de nuevo, fue entonces que tomo su almohada y el pequeño osito que tenía y se dirigió al cuarto de mario, este siempre olvidaba cerrarlo, entro sin hacer mucha bulla y se recostó a su lado, le gustaba la sensación que el le transmitía, seguridad, cariño, protección, de salir algo mal, sabía que el estaría hay para protegerla, y no quería que nadie se lo llevara de su lado, era su jefe, su amigo, su caballero protector, aunque el que su corazón latiera rápido cuando dormía con él la confundía, decidió no hacerle caso y recostarse

Mario por su lado la estaba pasando mal y bien a la vez, como era eso? Simple, mal porque desde que los hermanos maaka aparecieron, la marca de al bestia estaba despertando, sería cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el control, miles de años de castidad y control a la basura, estaba la opción de mudarse lejos, el problema eran las dazzling, les tenía suficiente cariño para no irse y dejarlas a su suerte, y ya estaban adaptándose a la vida simple como para arruinarles eso, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, no quería dejarlas, en especial a sonata, la cual dormía acurrucada con el en esos momentos, debería hablar con ella para que dejara de hacerlo, al menos por el momento, no quería llegar a ser algo de lo que se arrepintiera, las veces que a luchado por no aprovecharse de la situación

-mmmmm…

-pero que….!

Estuvo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había deslizado su manos a la espalda de sonata a través de sus ropas y acariciaba suavemente su cintura, provocando que la respiración de al chica se acelerara apretara con fuerza sus ropas, aumentando la cercanía entre ambos, la mente se le empezaba a nublar, la piel de sonata era muy suave, además de que cada caricia provoca esos dulces y suaves gemidos, por unos momentos sus dedos empezaron a descender de la cintura, buscando poco a poco llegar a una parte más intimida, fue entonces que un golpe de lucidez le permitió darse de lo que hacía y detenerse antes que fuera tarde, el respiraba con pesadez, solo fue unos segundos que se dejó llevar y ahora sus dedos tenían una sustancia viscosa, pero como era posible, si el estaba seguro de no haber….

-(no queda de otra, tendré que pedir ayuda a la alumna de celestia, antes que esto se me vaya delas manos..literalmente)-mirando a sonata- (tranquila pequeña, veré la forma de parar esto)

El joven cerró los ojos y espero que su cuerpo se durmiera, al menos dormido no podría hacer nada, esperando que mañana todo estuviera mejor

Pero estaba muy equivocado…

.

.

.

 _ **Base Militar-zona desconocida**_

-es suficiente!-golpeando su escritorio con tal fuerza que se rompe- llama a las tropas de asalto, atacaremos-ordenaba el coronel

-pero señor, no cree que….

-me está contradiciendo soldado?

-ni mi general!-poniéndose en posición de firmes

-perfecto, entonces llámalos, el ataque se realizara al amanecer

La razón de porque el general estaba tan enojada era porque sus espías le habían traído una foto donde mario tenia contra la pared a celestia, claro, en ese momento estaban peleando, pero desde otro Angulo parecía que él estaba por aprovecharse de ella, y si a eso le sumamos la grabación de lo que hicieron en la dirección (en verdad lo chantajeaba con dulces, pero se podía tomar como otra cosa), era suficiente para el, claro, no iban a llegar a Equestria en tanques, si querían atrapar al bastardo, debían ser sutiles, y con eso me refiero a usar helicópteros y equipos de asalto, mario y las dazzling no sabían que su casa apenas amaneciera, seria atacada por una de las cosas más peligrosas que puede existir en la tierra

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un padre celoso con mucho poder

 **Fin del Primer Dia**

 **Continuara…..**

 **Y tachan, aquí la 2da parte ñam**

 **La verdad tuve que borrar varias cosas para no adelantar la trama, ley un consejo que no es bueno tirar tantas cosas a los lectores de sopetón, asi que iremos despacio**

 **Con las dazzling, intento darles su historia cada una por separado, claro, algo que siempre creí es que si solo una pudiera recuperar sus poderes, las 3 se pelearían como gatos, claro, la pobres no saben a quienes se van a enfrentar**

 **Con la otra sonata, es normal que existan sus contrapartes humanas, de momento no revelare nada mas (maldad…), además que los FA seguirán apareciendo**


	3. Segundo Dia-1ra Parte

**haseo55:** sobre aria y su familia...ya te enteraras mas adelante, pero es una situacion delicada

 **Silverwolf850:** no creo que exageren, bueno, tal vez un poco, ok mucho, pero cuando uno tiene poder, lo usa para proteger a su familia como sea

 **A.C -W.J:** frio frio, el equipo que veras son...

 **Guest:** recuerda lo que dijo adagio, "esto no es un harem, nosotras no te pertenecemos, tu nso perteneces" eso tendre mucho significado en el futuro (spoiler(?))

 **DraKrlos:** si. pero en este caso ni es su novia, aun asi la tortura no se la podra quitar con nada

.

.

.

.

.

 **Advertencia del capítulo de hoy: el capítulo con menor sentido o más raro que escribo hasta ahora**

 **Día 2- Un prueba mortal-1ra parte**

 **Hora 5.55am**

-estamos en posición-sono una voz por radio

-entendido, pero de verdad necesitamos tanta gente para un científico de cuarta?-respondió otra voz por radio

-lo mismo pregunte, y sabes que me dijeron?

-que?

-que cuando esté a cargo yo decídete, mientras me calle y obedezca

-qué clase de respuestas es esa!?

-ya cállate y muévete dobe

-a quien llamas dobe, teme!

-Lider del equipo 7, controla a tu equipo, líder del equipo 7? Esta hay?

-eh? Perdón, es que me encontré con una anciana que me pidió ayuda y..

-MENTIROSO!

Un grupo de hombres con trajes de asalto llegaron en autos negros y empezaron a rodear la casa-laboratorio del científico, con diversas armas y diversas armas que no era normal

-el general dijo que las armas de fuego serian inútiles, pero no dijo la razón, equip muévanse con cautela, recuerden que nuestra misión es capturarlo vivo y poner a los demás civiles en resguardo

-copiado

Sin que lo supieran, el solo acercarse a metros de la casa alerto a cp, el visor empezó a vibrar, mario solía tenerlo a un lado de su cama, este con mucho sueño abrió los ojos, maldición mentalmente por estar vivo, lo típico de los que despiertan temprano, este tomo su visor

-intrusos detectados señor, su forma de moverse hace pensar que son militares-hablo cp

-militares…..activa las defensas "pizza", al menos así me darán 5 minutos mas…ZzZz..

El joven se volvió a recostar, aun tenia sueño y el cuerpo de sonata transmitía un calor muy agradable

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

Los militares se habían organizado en 4 grupos, 2 de ellos entraban a la casa, 1 esperaba afuera como refuerzo y el otro había puesto unas cámaras las cuales estaban conectadas a las cámaras de los cascos, permitiéndoles ver lo que ven los otros, así podían guiarlos

-aquí equipo 8, estamos dentro de la casa, pero hay algo extraño, el mapa que nos dieron no concuerdan con la casa y las luces están que se prenden y apagan-dijo uno de los militares

-ni pagar la luz puede, mantenga en alerta, espera, que fue eso? Voltea a la derecha

-no ha..espera, parece que hay algo, tu, las manos en el suelo ahora!-ordeno el militar- que no escuchas!

2 del equipo 8 apuntaban con sus armas a una figura al fondo del pasillo donde estaba oscura pero se podía ver unos ojos viéndolos, entonces las luces parpadearon y la figura desapareció, los militares siguieron avanzando con precaución, fue entonces que algo paso, al doblar en una esquina una especie de pájaro amarillo con dientes salió de la nada dando un grito, las cámaras de los militares se apagó, y el que estaba viendo por las cámaras se dio un buen susto, pero no fue lo único

-roger, la casa, las paredes de la casa se están cambiando-comunico uno del equipo 8

Los que veían las cámaras se sorprendieron, las paredes de la casa empezaban a moverse, algunas salían y otras se ocultaban, mostrando nuevas áreas y ocultando otras, logrando separar a los equipos, entonces los dos que quedaban del equipo 8 fueron emboscados, uno fue atrapado por una especie de zorro robot que llegó corriendo, el otro encontré una extraña caja musical en una sala, al principio no entendía, pero cuando la caja dejo de sonar, una marioneta salto directo a él y se perdió la transmisión

-se perdió contacto con todo el equipo 8, equipo 7, tengan cuidado

-entendido-respondieron el equipo 7

El equipo 7, conformado por 3 agentes, 2 al parecer jóvenes y un adulto se movían con cuidado, ninguno de ellos portaban armas de fuego, aunque estaban llenas de salva para la ocasión, preferían pelear a su modo, entonces un extraño pulso morado rodeo la casa, ocasionando estática en la radio

-aquí taka a base, me copian? Aca taka, me copian?-intentaba comunicarse el militar sin resultado

-es inútil niño, apuesto que pensaron que solo debían atrapar un científico de cuarta no? los jóvenes de ahora ya no saben respetar a sus mayores-dijo mario

La casa había quedado de tal manera que el militar y el científico quedaron en un pasadizo largo, el militar ni se molestó en responder, solo vio su objetivo a capturar, este se sujetó la muñeca, de la cual empezó a salir chispas, la cual se escuchaba como el chillido de varias aves

 **-Chidori!-** grito el militar mientras se acercaba rápidamente al científico, el cual solo sonrió para golpear el muro con una aura morada

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0**

-tonta pared…espera, donde está el baño?-pensaba aria

Aria como toda las mañanas se había despertado temprano para evitar las colas al baño, cuando chocó contra una pared que no debería estar ahí, es más, no estaba la escalera al primer piso o las demás habitaciones

-sabía que aceptar el taco de la boba me iba afectar, ya vera apenas descubra que paso-pensaba aria enfadada

La sirena empezó a buscar el baño, o al menos su cuarto el cual había desaparecido, entonces noto un extraño conejo azul grandote viéndola a lo lejos, se froto los ojos solo para nota que ya no estaba y solo había un muro

-(que rayos le pasa a esta casa, no encuentro ni mi propio cuarto) bien, si no aparece voy a..

-ah, aria, buenos días-saludo mario

-tu, que pasa a…. o.o

Lo que vio la sirena provoco que sus colas se levantaran, se despertara totalmente y que buscara su celular con desesperación, la razón? Uno de sus sueños estaba frente a ella, dos jóvenes, un pelinegro y un rubio uno sobre el otro besándose, aunque ella veía una escena sacada de un manga yaoi, pero en verdad ambos estaban escupiendo al suelo con asco

Resulta que segundos antes, cuando el militar lo iba atacar con aquella técnica llamada chidori, este golpeo el muro, la casa no era una casa común, estaba hecha para darle total ventaja de terreno, al golpear el muro, anulo la gravedad de esa área, provocando que el militar empezara a flotar y fallara su golpe, el científico aprovecho esto para sujetar su muñeca y con el otro brazo darle un puñetazo justo en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder y que su casco se salga, dejando ver que era un joven de pelo azabache con pelo de culo de pato

-solo eres un crio después de todo, que tal si acabamos de una vez?-dijo mario acercándose

-eso crees?-respondió el azabache con una sonrisa

-señor, detrás de usted-hablo cp

-pero que…

- **rasengan!**

Detrás de el otro militar apareció con una esfera celeste en sus manos, le sorprendió que se haya logrado alcanzar sin que cp lo localizara desde antes, este apenas logro cubrirse con sus protectores, hubo una explosión que levanto una cortina de humo, cuando esta se desvaneció, dejo ver que el protector anulo totalmente el rasengan, el militar se sorprendió, bloqueo una técnica que le costó 3 semanas aprenderla!

-pero como..

-creen que me vencerán con tecnología que YO cree?-hablo mario

Antes que el militar pudiera reaccionar, recibió un golpe directo en la mandíbula, alzándolo y despojándolo de su casco, de inmediato para lo tomo de los pies, rodeando de una aura negra, para lanzarlo contra el azabache que ya se había acercado a el, ambos militares se golpearon entre si y cayeron al suelo, terminando besándose por error

-y estos quiénes son?-pregunto aria de manera aburrida

-te explico en otro momento, vámonos

Ambos empezaron a moverse mientras los muros seguían cambiando, ya tenía a aria, ahora debía poner a las otras dos a salvo, logro llegar al cuarto de adagio, en el cual estaba otro militar inconsciente y con las ropas desgarradas y sonata encima de el con las uñas con un filo nada normal y un taco destrozado, adagio estaba en el otro extremo algo asustada, aunque se recompuso rápido

-esto..adagio, estas bien?-pregunto mario con duda

-eh?-recomponiéndose- que sucede zekeda? Algo me dice que esto es tu culpa-acuso adagio

-sabes, tu cabeza un tiempo tuvo un precio sabes?-le contesto mario

-a que te refieres?- pregunto adagio de forma retadora

-nada, de momento es mejor irnos, es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás vengan, sonata, deja al pobre tipo en paz, esta inconsciente-le hablo mario viendo como sonata lo golpeaba en el pecho diciendo "porque tuviste que llevártelo, aun ni lo había probado"

Las dazzling se sorprendieron como las paredes de las casas cambiaban, revelando cuartos que no habían visto, entre ellos una habitación con sauna, un cuarto con diversos juegos y sala de masajes

-teníamos todo esto y no nos lo dijiste?-pregunto adagio enojada

-pues no preguntaste- respondió mario

-mira dagi, un salón de juegos, Incluso tiene consolas!-comento sonata emocionada

-eso explica las veces que te desapareces-comento aria

-podemos conversar luego de esto? Tal vez cuando No estemos a punto de ser atrapados por militares!-las regaño, aunque estas estaban más atentas a las nuevas habitaciones, logrando que el solo se golpee la frente de frustración

-como podría empeorar esto?-pensó mario

-no sabes que decir eso trae mala suerte?

Ya casi llegando a la salida, otro militar apareció, solo que este era un poco más alto que los demás y pro su voz era alguien mayor, este se quitó su casco, revelando un adulto peliblanco con un mascara que le cubría la boca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, este los saludo amigablemente sin acercarse. Las dazzling simplemente levantaron la mano como saludo con algo de dudas, hasta que mario se acercó un poco a el

-kakashi hatake

-Mario Zekeda

-Sonata Dusk –dijo sonata

-veo que ya dejaste de estar con esa actitud huraña, pero 3 jovencitas a la vez?-comento kakashi con una sonrisa que no le estaba gustando al científico

-no es lo que piensas pervertido –mirando a las dazzling- apenas son unas crías

-Oye!-reclamaron adagio y aria

-bueno, ay sabes cómo es esto, puedes acompañarme por las buenas o malas, y preferiría que fuera a la buenas-comento kakashi tranquilamente

-ya sabes la respuestas no?- comento mario

-es una lástima, no quería tener que hacerlo por las malas-comento kakashi

El albino saco de su ropas un kunai, una arma muy útil para alguien tan sigilosos como el, adagio empezó a sentir que el ambiente se ponía pesado, llevaba año de no sentir una sensación así, y generalmente cuando eso pasaba, algún humano terminaba muerto, el científico solo puso sus manos dentro de sus ropas y saco un libro dorado, cuando el albino lo vio, se puso muy sorprendido

-no puede ser, e-eso es!-exclamo el albino con sorpresa

-así es, es el icha icha special de otoño en el cual indica una guía para los que buscan un harem propio, fue tan polémico que solo se imprimieron 4 de ellos-hablo mario

El libro que saco era tan imponente que incluso brillaba, fue entonces que mario saco un encendedor, prendiéndolo y acercándolo al libro

-espera, que vas hacer!-grito kakashi

-te lo advierto, si no te rindes, lo quemare, lo juro por la madre tierra que me ve!-amenazo el científico

-no espera, me rindo, solo no le hagas nada a ese maravilla teatral por el amor a lo que sea!-rogo kakashi el cual cayo de rodillas ante el miedo que quemara el libro

Los demás militares que estaban con las cámaras podían oír toda la conversación, la líder a cargo solo podía golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, que clase de líder de equipo se rinde por un libro porno!

-definitivamente me van a degradar por todo esto- se quejó la líder a cargo

-podríamos usar lo que nos indicó el general en caso que esto pasara-sugirió uno delos súbditos

-pero eso…bien, que más queda, pero sigo pensando que es una idiotez-respondió la líder a cargo

Cuando el científico y las dazzling estaban ya en la salida trasera de la casa, mirando alrededor por si no había alguna trampa, al parecer no había nada, salvo una caja levantada con un palo, el cual tenía atado un hilo y debajo de la caja había un turrón

-enserio son militares? Que idiota podría caer en…-exclamo adagio solo para ver como el científico caía en la trampa-…..

-sí que es idiota, quien podría…-viendo como sonata caía en una trampa igual que tenía un taco por carnada- (golpeándose la frente) como pueden ser tan idiotas en caer en algo así-exclamo aria fastidiada

-es mejor sacarlos antes que…

Entonces ambas vieron otras trampas iguales, las cual una tenía el número 5 de la serie yaoi "chicos calientes" y en la otra un artefacto mágico, ambas se miraron sin decir nada, no podían creer que ellas podrían caer en eso no?

-objetivos capturados-anuncio la líder a cargo por radio-

En una jaula de metal estaban mario y las dazzling, adagio estaba con una cara de fastidio total, no solo porque el artefacto mágico era falso, sino que además de estar atrapados, los demás parecían no importarle por que disfrutaban cada uno sus carnadas

-al menos se dan cuenta de la situación en que estamos!-les grito adagio

-mmggghhhmghppp-respondieron sonata y mario con la boca llena

-perdón, decías algo?-pregunto aria la cual estaba entretenida leyendo su manga

Unos golpes se escucharon, mario se encontraba con varios chichones en la cabeza

-y por qué solo yo fui golpeado!-se quejó mario

-porque si, y ustedes!-hablándole a los militares- pro que estamos siendo encerrados para empezar!

-sus preguntas serán respondidas en cuanto los llevemos a silent hill- respondió al líder a cargo

-silent hill?-pregunto mario

-oh, perdón, eso es la misión del sábado, los llevaremos a konoha por órdenes del general D.-respondió la líder a cargo

En eso, un helicóptero de transporte llego, dejando salir un gancho el cual sujetaron la jaula para llevar a los prisioneros lejos, el científico solo suspiraba pesadamente

-a konoha…no de nuevo..-suspiraba el científico

-sabes que está sucediendo verdad?-pregunto adagio

-temo que si, y créeme, no va ser bonito-respondió mario

Justo en eso, más transportes aéreos se dejaron ver, el cual provenían de high canterlot school, a la vez que el transporte que llevaba la jaula empezó a subirlos para meterlos adentro

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Mientras, en uno de los transportes**

-luna como dejamos que esto volviera a suceder-preguntaba celestia preocupada- hace más de 20 años que esto no sucedía

-no l ose, tendremos que preguntarle a papa cuando lleguemos-respondió preocupada- no creerás que piensa meterme al ejercito esta vez verdad!?-grito luna mientras sujetaba a su hermana

-tranquila, si no lo hizo cuando lanzaste la bomba apestosa a la oficina del director cuando éramos jóvenes, no creo que lo haga ahora (espero..)

Sucedía que al comenzar las clases, transportes aéreos llegaron y tomaron al escuela, un sujetos llegaron a la oficina de la directora celestia, esta antes que pudiera si quiera preguntar algo, estos le entregaron una carta dirigida a ella, esta al leerla se quedó helada, lo siguiente que paso es que todos los alumnos fueron llamados a la cancha deportiva, los alumnos se preguntaban que sucedía, cuando un disparo llamo su atención, frente a ellos llego un bebe con un sombrero de fieltro con una franja naranja, con una chaqueta elegante al igual que sus zapatos, la pistola que llevaba se transformó en un camaleón verde que se puso en su sombrero, uno de los guardias le alcanzo un micrófono con mucho respeto

-Ciaossu-hablo él bebe- tengo que anunciar que todos ustedes serán llevados en estos momentos por unos días a konoha para un entrenamiento "especial"

Un sonoro "QUE" se escuchó, todos los alumnos estaban consternados ante tal noticia, él bebe no parecía perder la compostura por nada, muchos alumnos ya estaban quejándose o preguntándose quien se creía ese sujeto para decir eso

-pero como puede decidir eso sin siquiera preguntarnos!-se quejó trixie- la gran y poderosa TRIXIE no ira a ningún lado!

-sus padres ya firmaron el acuerdo para que podamos llevarlos-el bebe empezó a caminar mientras miraba a los estudiantes- se acercan los frienship games y su escuela no ha ganado en varios años, su generación simplemente son un montón de perdedores-respondió él bebe de forma tranquila

Los acompañantes del bebe mostraron un montón de papeles, los cuales eran permisos firmado por los padres o tutores de cada alumno

-como ven, ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera con ustedes, me asegurare que estén capacitados para el siguiente torneo entre escuelas, no por nada soy el mejor tutor que existe-respondió él bebe con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos a más de uno

-ni hablar, no iré!-grito trixie para empezar a irse

Antes que trixie diera dos pasos, recibió un disparo justo atrás de la cabeza, estas eran balas de salva, pero tenía suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente, él bebe había sido rápido disparando, algunos alumnos entraron en pánico e intentaron escapar, y digo intentando porque ni 3 pasos dieron antes de ser derribado por las balas, dejando a los demás con mucho miedo

-la próxima usare balas de verdad- exclamo el bebe sin perder su postura

Los transportes aéreos llegaron, llevándose a todos los alumnos, maestros y directoras, y claro, a los alumnos inconscientes

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En otro de los transportes**

-y que haremos ahora dagi?-pregunto sonata mientras miraba por uan ventana como se alejaban

\- de momento será mejor esperar, ya nos dijeron que nos responderían en cuanto llegaramos- respondió adagio no muy convencida de la situación en que estaban

-que fastidio, hoy solo quería dormir –respondió aria para luego bostezar de aburrimiento-

-si sigues durmiendo te pondrás gorda aria-exclamó sonata- aunque tal vez así podríamos usarte para saltar y así no lastimarnos n.n

-la única gorda aquí eres tu, sonata "duck"-respondió aria con burla

Adagio se alejó de sus amigas, las cuales empezaban con su usual "charla", tenía mala suerte, si tuviera sus poderes, era la oportunidad perfecta de haberle lavado la cabeza a alguien con poder, ella empezó a explorar el transporte en que estaba, no parecía gran cosa, había áreas a las que no podía ingresar por qye estaban cerradas, cuando en eso, escucho una discusión en una de ellas

-porque la praxis está aquí!-exigió un joven, al parecer era uno de los estudiantes

-timmy Turner, o mejor conocido como dr whooves, debe entender que un invento que tiene la capacidad de viajar no solo en el tiempo, si no entre dimensiones diferentes es algo muy peligroso-comento kakashi

-(una máquina que viaja en el tiempo, es posible acaso?)-pensaba adagio

-entiendo perfectamente los riesgos, incluso uno de sus agentes conoce la existencia de la máquina y permitió que la siguiera usando, no veo por qué ahora hay problemas- explicaba el dr whooves

-si, el agente zekeda, la verdad él es demasiado condescendientes con los niños, aun así, lo mejor sería que hablaras con el general en persona, sabes que si algún otro país o organización criminal se enterara de tal invento, podría causar un desastre en grandes proporciones no?-le respondió kakashi con seriedad

El Dr whooves entendía la preocupación de kakashi, pero la praxis le había servido tanto para aprender sobre la historia del mundo y la de otros, no podía permitir que se la llevaran, kakashi le pidió que lo siguiera a otra habitación para que se comunicara con el general, dejando a la praxis sola, cosa que aprovecho adagio para acercarse a la maquina

-esto es perfecto, si solo pudiera viajar al día de la batalla de las bandas, o cuando star nos tiro a este horrible mundo, todo sería diferente, solo debo ver cómo usar esta máquina-hablaba adagio para si misma

Ella entro a la praxis, empezó a inspeccionarla para intentar entender cómo funcionaba, aunque la maquina era algo complicada, ella era bastante lista, pero justo en eso kakashi y el dr whooves entraron a la habitación, y al verla.

-no, no toques nada!-grito el dr whooves para intentar sacarla de hay

-oye, suéltame!-le grito adagio

La pequeña pelea provoco que activaran al azar el mecanismo de la máquina, esta emitió un brillo y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a kakashi algo nervioso, como explicaría que perdió un artefacto tan peligroso como ese y a dos alumnos? Definitivamente solo había algo que hacer en momentos como ese

-veamos –sacando el libro icha icha de oro- porque es tan polémico

Kakashi apenas leyó una página empezó a sonreír de una forma muy pervertida con un sonrojo de perversidad, si, el simplemente esperaría que las cosas se solucionarán por su cuenta

 **O0o0o0o0o00o**

 **3 horas después**

-y donde pudo meterse esta mocosa-pensaba mario

Ya casi llegaban a su destino y recién se había fijado que adagio no estaba, no podía sentir ningún sentimiento oscuro, por lo que no se sentía muy preocupado, pero aun así, tener adagio cerca de un montón de armas no le daba mucha tranquilidad

-adagio, estas por a….esto..interrumpo algo?-pregunto con duda

Justo había llegado a la habitación donde estaba la praxis, solo para ver al dr whooves boca abajo en el suelo y adagio encima de el, la praxis estaba en su lugar y kakashi no estaba por ningún lado

-esto adagio, sé que eres la mayor de las tres, pero por favor intenta controlar tus impulsos-le hablo mario con incomodidad- y tu..

-esto. Si?-respondió whooves

-(acercando al alumno a el) mas te vale no propasarte con ella y no habrá dimensión en la que te me puedas esconder escuchaste bien? –le amenazo con una cara de pocos amigos

El dr whooves solo negaba con miedo, el ya había investigado parte del pasado de su profesor para saber de lo que es capaz cuando defendía algo, además de que esto se podía malinterpretar y llegar a ser un chisme en la escuela, y derpy lo mataría definitivamente

-deja de decir tonterías zekeda-respondió adagio parándose encima de whooves, dejándolo inconsciente- no tienes que estar celoso-esto último lo dijo usando un tono de burla

-No estoy celoso! Solo ten cuidado si, los jóvenes de ahora solo piensas en cosas pervertidas y se dejan llevar por sus hormonas y cosas por el estilo, bien ya me voy!-explico de forma rápida para irse

El científico no se sentía cómodo hablando de estos temas, aunque ellas eran jóvenes y tarde o temprano conocerían chicos, al menos podía dejar en claro a los muy pervertidos si intentaban propasarse con ellas

Adagio le dio gracia ver al tonto nervioso, esta aprovecho para invadir el espacio personal del científico, al punto que los sus rostros estaban muy cerca

-que sucede zekeda? Nervioso?-pregunto adagio con un toque de sensualidad

-n-nada que ver!-respondió este mirando a otro lado

-por unos momentos pensé que atacarías al muchacho –deslizando su dedo sobre su mentón-seria más fácil si admitieras que sientes algo por mí, seria "amable" y te daría algo zekeda

-a que te refieres con a-algo?-pregunto el joven nervioso

-quieres saber?

La sirena lo tomo de la mejilla y acerco lentamente los labios a los suyos, mario solo podía cerrar los ojos con un sonrojo en su rostro, adagio esta vez se estaba pasando, o de verdad pensaba en besarlo? Fue entonces que escucho un sonido como si tomaran una foto

-debiste ver tu cara zekeda, es más, puedes verla, la tendré de fondo de pantalla-se burló adagio

El joven lo tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que la sirena se había burlado de el, este apretó el puño con fuerza y demostró un rostro de enojo, adagio solo sonrió al lograr fastidiarlo para luego irse, fue entonces que el sello de la bestia que estaba en su corazón empezó a rebelarse, como adagio estaba yendo a la puerta, no se dio cuenta como el joven perdía la conciencia de sus ojos

-quiero más…

-parece que alguien esta…espera, que haces!

En un movimiento mario acorralo adagio contra la puerta para tomar su mejilla mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, adagio intento golpearlo, pero este tomo sus muñecas y las puso contra el muro, está en un último intento darle un rodillazo en los bajos, pero este puso su pierna para separar un poco las suyas, provocando que su pierna rozara las suyas, mas palabras no pudo usar ya que sus labios fueron tomados en un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo y pasión, incluso podía sentir que su lengua era succionada por la de el, de tal manera empezó a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que le provocaba, llegando al punto que el la soltó y ella no lo alejo, incluso puso sus mano en su cabeza para aumentar la cercanía de ambos

Pasaron unos segundos, adagio empezó a sentir dos cosas, la primera era que las manos del científico estaban en su cintura y iban bajando poco a poco, y que le estaba empezando a faltar al aire, pero el joven no soltaba sus labios, hubo unos momentos de agite por parte de la sirena hasta que termino en el suelo inconsciente con unos espirales en los ojos que demostraba que quedo inconsciente, técnicamente fue "besada hasta morir"

El científico se limpió la saliva de la sirena de sus labios para retirarse de la habitación, aun necesitaba más y sentía el olor de otras dos sirenas, para la suerte de ambas, el joven empezó a recuperar la luz en sus ojos

-eh, que paso? Que hago aquí? Y adagio? Tal vez comer un turrón de un kilo en 1 minuto me está provocando ilusiones-pensó mario sin recordar los momentos de antes

-te estás volviendo débil mario

-ah, reborn sensei!-grito mario dando un salto para atrás- que hace usted aquí?

El pequeño bebe de un salto le dio una patada en la cara, tumbándolo y provocándole dolor al profesor

-y eso por que fue!-dijo mario sobándose el rostro

-por débil, te deje unos años para que te fortalezcas e hicieras fuerte la organización, pero dejaste a los "ambus" hace ya 35 años-le regaño reborn

-pero los hice fuerte, claro, nunca dije que me quedaría para siempre-intento excusarse

-sin excusas- volviendo a golpearlo- pero supongo que si demuestras que sigues siendo hábil, podría pasarlo-hablo reborn con un tono que ya estaba planeando algo

-espere, demostrar? Que está tramando?-pregunto preocupado

El bebe simplemente sonrió, mario conocía esa sonrisa bien, era una sonrisa que prometía una tortura espartana, este corrió a la ventana para ver a donde estaban yendo exactamente, su expresión de preocupación confirmo sus temores

-el bosque de la muerte…-hablo mario

-una prueba de supervivencia en el bosque será buena para fortalecer a los alumnos y profesores-contesto reborn

Los transportes aéreos comenzaron a descender en una área controlada del bosque, los alumnos no sabían que estaban a punto de sufrir una de las pruebas mas spartanas de sus cortas vidas

 **Continuara…..**

Y hasta el capítulo de hoy señores, con invitados especiales y situaciones extrañas

 **Ahora, hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:**

*Aunque solo fueron unas horas, adagio y el dr whooves pasaron 1 mes en otro lugar, el cual entrara en un FA de 3 partes o mas bien, un especial

*el siguiente Post habrá lemon, y este posiblemente les haga pensar que no tiene sentido viendo el final de gloria al rey

*se conocerá un poco más del pasado de mario, las dazzling y luna

Hasta otro momento ñam


	4. Segundo DIa-2da Parte

**Silverwolf850:** creeme, es el comienzo de lo que vendra en el FC, y si, es el mismo kakashi que conoces, estrella invitada!

 **Haseo55:** el pap de celestia y luna de momento no lo dire, pero el bebe, solo pon en youtube reborn op y listo ñam

 **cartman6x61** : chicas monstruos? sabes del anime monster mosume no ?

 **Guest:** pon youtube reborn op y tus dudas seran resueltas ñam

 **DraKrlos:** cuando quieres algo de verdad, puedes caer en cosas tan tontas como esa...eso es turron debajo de uan caja? ya vengo!

.

..

.

EL capitulo estaba TAN largo que tuve que partirlo en dos, explicaciones alfinal

son 3am, luego no digan que descuido mis historias...ZzZzzz

.

.

 _ **Algunos años atrás**_

 _ **Bosque de la Muerte**_

 _-maldito reborn!-grito cierto científico_

 _Aquel hombre que gritaba y maldecía el nombre de cierto hitman estaba corriendo por su vida, ya que atrás de el unos lobos hechos de madera y bastante grandes le perseguían, seguido por una quimera, unos parásitos redondos de colores y una especie de serpiente con cabeza de pollo, llevaba al menos 25 minutos pro su vida cuando para su suerte quedo acorralado, la única salida era un salto muy alto a un lago, eso o enfrentar a todas las criaturas_

 _-(si salgo de esta juro que me vengare de el!)-pensó para luego tirarse al vacío_

 _En ese momento tuvo 2 suertes, 1 buena pro que cayo justo en el lago, este se alegró y le hizo una seña obscena a las criaturas que lo miraban desde arriba molestas, lastimosamente el rio empezó a jalarlo directo a una cascada, y aunque intento nadar de vuelta, no pudo ganarle a la corriente, podía jurar que las criaturas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro cuando estaba a punto de caerse_

 _Sin que lo notara, una figura lo miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa sádica, su pensamiento es que el mocoso era muy resistente, lleva 15 días sobreviviendo en el bosque, solo le faltaba otros 75 días mas_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

 **Día 2-Una prueba de supervivencia**

 **Hora-10am-lugar-bosque de la muerte**

Los transportadores aéreos llegaron a una área controlada, había algunas edificaciones militares, donde todos vestían trajes de camuflaje, se indicó que todos los visitantes se juntaran y se formara, curiosamente cuando mario intento hablar con adagio esta lo ignoro o más bien se escapó de él, el profesor prefiero no preguntar, ya suficiente con estar en este bosque de nuevo

-bien, todos los presentes escuchen bien que no lo repetiré-anuncio él bebe con un megáfono- este es el bosque de la muerte, un lugar que mejora los instintos de supervivencia y la condición física, todos ustedes pasaran 1 día completo en este lugar, los títulos de maestros o algún otro cargo son inservibles aquí, serán personas que buscaran sobrevivir trabajando en equipo

Todos murmuraron diversas cosas pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir al bebe, había visto lo peligroso que es como para darle la contra, el bebe al notar que no había protestas continuo

-se dividirán en grupos de 4, cada grupo tendrá un líder a cargo, está prohibido el cambiar de grupos, unirlos o cambiar de líder, si descubro a alguien haciendo trampa lo castigare personalmente- anuncio reborn con su usual sonrisa sádica

Con esto, muchos comenzaron hablar y pensar con quien juntarse, de inmediato los que tienen tendencia a ser líder como Rainbow dash, adagio, trixie entre otros ya pensaba en quien llevar en su equipo, lastimosamente reborn tenía otros planes

-los equipos y el líder serán seleccionados por sorteo, hagan una cola y tomen un trozo de papel-anuncio reborn

-pero la gran y poderosa TRIXIE quiere ser líder!-se quejó trixie

-será lo que te toque y no hay excepción-sentencio reborn

Trixie prefirió hacer caso que a recibir otra bala en la cabeza, todos empezaron a formarse y tomar un papel, los papeles tenían números que indicaba a que equipo pertenecerían y algunos de ellos tenían una estrella anunciando que serían líderes, todos empezaron a buscar a su equipo correspondiente, algunos si se sorprendieron bastante por las cosas que le tocaban

-whoahhh Flutershy, eres la líder de nuestro equipo!-exclamo alegre Pinkie

-pero yo…-susurraba Flutershy

-tranquila Flutershy, estamos en la naturaleza, supongo que es tu fuerte a fin de cuentas-la tranquilaba Rainbow notando que pertenecía a su equipo- y quienes son los otros dos?

-mira Rainbow, al parecer somos del mismo equipo-dijo un animoso soarian, provocando que Rainbow pusiera una cara de "enserio?"

-veo que seremos equipo ahora, me siento feliz de estar con chicas tan bonitas- hablo ren makaa mostrando su numero

-bienvenido, esta será una experiencia supeduperdivertida!-exclamo Pinkie juntando de alguna manera a todos en un abrazo grupo

 **O0o0o0o0o**

-mhppp, así que líder no?-hablo para sí misma aria con una sonrisa- ojala adagio este en el mismo equipo

Aria a pesar de su cara amarga, se encontraba feliz, al parecer le toco ser líder, si adagio y sonata estaban en el mismo equipo ya podía dar por hecho una de sus metas

-creo que soy de tu equipo-le hablo con algo de dudas sunset shimer

-veo que si- respondió aria con una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa

-como la gran y poderosa TRIXIE tiene que ser reducida a una simple seguidora!-grito trixie al notar que no le toca ser líder

-bien, supongo que ambas deben hacer caso, quien es el tercero entonces?-pregunto aria

La felicidad de aria aumento de golpe cuando cierto idiota que conocía bien levanto la mano, al parecer mario era parte de su equipo, ahora no solo sunset, si no también el, el día está mejorando más y mas

 **O00o0o0o0o0o**

-mira dagi, me toco ser líder!-hablo una alegre sonata mostrando su numero

-sonata, no crees que sería mejor que me dieras el numero? Así te ahorraría los problemas de ser líder-intento convencer adagio de forma sutil

-si tú lo dices- respondió sonata con dudas

Sonata estaba por darle su número cuando una bala paso rosándole la cabeza a adagio, esta volteo nerviosa viendo como él bebe la miraba como diciéndole" no fallo 2 veces", esta solo levanto las manos intentando indicar que no haría nada

-supongo que formaremos un equipo- hablo Applejack acercándose a sonata y adagio-espero que nos llevemos bien

-eres la chica de los pasteles de manzana no?-pregunto sonata

-mi nombre es Applejack-se presentó esta

-como sea- respondió adagio sin molestarse en mirarla- y quien será el otro miembro del equipo?

-creo que yo, es un gusto-saludo karin makaa

Los ojos de adagio no pudieron evitar transmitir un brillo de emoción, frente a ella estaba la nueva con su collar con la gema dorada, además que el lugar parecía peligroso, asi que si pasaba algún "accidente" a la nueva, no podrían culparla

o0o0o0

Después que todos los equipos se formaran, reborn dio las ultimas indicaciones, mostrándole un almacén donde podría recoger algunas cosas útiles para sobrevivir, el alimento les correspondia buscarlo, y que debían al final de las 24 horas estar en un lugar visible para que lo recojan, ya que si se perdían o fallecían, su deceso será registrado como un accidente infortunado, eso ultimo no le agrado a nadie, aun si entraron al almacén, había diversas cosas como paquetes de primeros auxilios, carnada para patos, redes, algunos cuchillos que usan los cazadores y pistolas de bengala, para la mala suerte de algunos sonata tomo la pistola de bengala y la disparo pro error, hubo suerte que no le diera a nadie, aunque si quemo el trasero de muchos, para mala suerte de mario, reborn le quito sin que este se diera cuenta los protectores de sus brazos y a cp, cuando este replico solo recibió una patada por parte del bebe, con esto los equipos se dispersaron por todos lados

 **O0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Equipo A-lider-Aria**

-segura que es por aquí?-pregunto sunset

-yo aún pienso que la gran y poderosa Trixie debería dirigir!-exclamo trixie

-si quieres quejarte, hazlo con el bebe, si no te callas-le respondió aria

Su grupo llevaba al menos 40 minutos caminando por el bosque, habían tomado un mapa, un paquete de primeros auxilios y polvo brilloso por parte de trixie, según ella era perfecto para uan ilusión, aria estaba guiando al grupo por medio del mapa, el problema era que era un mapa no muy específico y ya estaba empezando a dar hambre

-oye tu-llamo aria

-que?-pregunto mario

-sube a la punta de ese árbol y ve si encuentras algún lago-ordeno aria

El árbol que indicaba aria bastante alto, sunset estaba dudando si era buena idea y aria solo quería ver como se lastimaba o rechistaba a ser mandado, no espero que este obedeciera sin rechistar, o que sin muchos problemas empezara a escalar el árbol hasta al cima

-igual que un mono-dijo aria

-oigan- bajando del árbol- hay un lago al menos a media hora de caminata

-la gran y poderosa trixie necesitaba un descanso-hablo trixie algo cansada de tener que pensar en caminar media hora mas

-bueno, podemos descansar o caminar, tu decides jefa…esto, aria, estas hay?-pregunto el al ver como aria le brillaban los ojos

-ejem- recomponiéndose- lo mejor será tomar un descanso, de nada me sirven cansados-respondió aria con su usual tono de que no le importa nada

-esto, yo que tu no me sentaría en eso trixie-sugirió mario

-la gran y poderosa trixie se sentará aquí porque quiere –sentándose en un tronco- y ya no eres maestro, asi que no puedes ordenarme nada!-sentencio

-bueno, solo que ese "tronco" no es un tronco-respondió mario

-entonces que…pero qué demonios!-grito trixie

Resulta que el tronco( o tocón mejor dicho) resulto ser una planta camuflada que provoco que trixie literalmente se le atorara el trasero en ella, sunset intento ayudarla a salir, pero la planta estaba enredándose en la piernas de la ilusionista y llegando a lugares algo pervertidos, antes que la cosa pasara a motivo para que alguien escribiera un hentai, mario camino como si nada cerca de la planta y piso con fuerza una raíz, provocando que la planta la soltara, para luego enrollarse y alejarse de los humano

-pero que censurado fue eso!-grito trixie aun consternada de que esa planta casi abusara de ella

-en este bosque existen criaturas muy extrañas y poco comunes, nada es lo que parece, desde plantas, flores, rocas hasta quimeras y lobos de madera-respondió mario mientras bostezaba, al parecer tenía sueño

-dijiste quimeras?-pregunto sunset preocupada

-sí, pero tranquila, en esta temporada mientras no nos acerquemos a su nido todo estará bien-respondió este

-que fastidio, por que nos traerían a un lugar tan peligroso?-pregunto aria mirando a los alrededores

-para fortalecernos, aunque no se puede hacer mucho en un dia- respondió mario

-al parecer ya has estado aquí no?-pregunto aria

-si, y no fue divertido, lo mejor sería movernos, que opina jefa?-pregunto mario

-(jefa*-*) ejem, bien, se acabó el descanso a mover el trasero, al menos claro que quieras volver a sentarte en esa planta, te podemos dejar a solas con ella si quieres-se burló aria, provocando que trixie se pusiera roja de la rabia, claro, aria simplemente la ignoro

O00oo00o0o0oo0

Equipo B-Lider-Sonata

-corran!-grito Applejack

El grupo B, conformado por su líder sonata estaban corriendo por sus vidas, la razón? Por error llegaron a una cueva que sonata confundió con un restaurant ya que tenía un letrero al lado que decía "comida aquí", para su mala suerte lo único que había dentro era una gigantesca quimera que las perseguía enojada por despertarla y por pisarle la cola

-maldición sonata, eres la líder, piensa en algo!-le grito adagio mientras corría

-ya se!-deteniéndose y sacando algo de sus ropas- usare esto!-exclamo decidida

-el balón que el idiota te regalo? No es momento para creer en eso sonata!-le reclamo adagio para luego correr al ver que la quimera se acercaba

Sonata tomo en balón y se lo lanzo a la quimera mientras gritaba "balón", la quimera lo atrapo con su garras y lo miro, las demás solo miraban preocupadas, no esperaba de verdad que un montón de sujetos aparecieran de la nada y se le lanzaran a la quimera no? cuando la quimera iba a retomar su ataque, 2 gorilas le cayeron encima junto con varios monos que usaban cocos como cascos, la pobre quimera termino cayendo el suelo y el balón volvió a manos de sonata, esta solo sonrió feliz

-bien, como ay esta hecho, ahora vayamos por comida, creo que si seguimos por aquí llegaremos pronto-hablo sonata mientras miraba el mapa

Las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, sonata acababa de derrotar una quimera y salvarles la vida! Bueno, al menos eso le daba buena imagen como líder, al menos eso parecía

O00o0o0o0o0o0o

Equipo C-Líder-Flutershy

Decir que Flutershy era buena tratando con los animales era poco comparado con lo que pasaba, todo su equipo saludo ren que prefirió ir a pie se encontraban montando en las espaldas de un oso, el cual amablemente las llevo a un árbol con diversas manzanas

-a Applejack le encantarían!-exclamo Pinkie

-debo admitir que eres muy buena guiando Flutershy, a este paso podremos estar el día entero sin muchos problemas-exclamo Rainbow mientras cogía una manzana

-gracias chicas, tu no comerás ren?-pregunto Flutershy

-tranquilas, aun no tengo hambre- respondió ren con una sonrisa cool

Las chicas recogieron algunas manzanas para más adelante, mientras ren solo las miraba sonriendo, en verdad tenía hambre, pero aún era temprano, la noche es el mejor momento para disfrutar "sus alimentos"

O0o0o0o0o00o

Grupo A-lugar- lago

Después de unas horas llegaron al lago, no encontraron comida precisamente, pero si agua fresca, aprovecharon para rehidratarse y de paso llenar algunas botellas, aria entonces se empezó alejar de los demás, pero mario la detuvo

-yo que tu no me iría por ahí-sugirió el

-y eso por qué? Aquí mando yo sabes?-le contesto aria sonriendo

-lo se, pero como líder, debes avisar si iras un momento a..como se dice, a responder el llamado de la naturaleza, así sabemos que no te has perdido-respondió el, provocando que aria le saliera una vena de ira, esta lo ignoro y se dispuso a irse, pero fue de nuevo detenida por el

-y ahora que!-le hablo aria ya enojada

-esas plantas de ahí son hiedra venenosa, si las tocas tendrás la piel irritada por horas, salvo que quieras tener el trasero picándote todo el día, te sugiero ir por otro lado-le respondió este

Aria lo ignoro pero si tomo otra vía para ir al llamado de la naturaleza, el joven solo suspiro, la sirena si que era terca, ni siquiera un gracias por evitar que su trasero terminara irritado

-ahora solo faltaría encontrar comida-hablo sunset- ojala todo salga bien

-parece preocupada cabello de tocino-hablo mario

-mi nombre es sunset shimer, y en parte lo estoy, no me siento del todo cómoda cerca de una de las dazzling, no es que no me caigan bien, solo me provocan…

-miedo? Corto trixie-tranquila, ellas sin su magia no podrán hacer nada, y muchos menos estando la gran y poderosa TRIXIE aquí-afirmo trixie

-sabes, eres linda, pero deberías ser más humilde-respondió mario

Este comentario provoco que trixie se quedara con las palabras en la boca y que parte de su rostro se pusiera roja, mario se quitó los zapatos para luego subirse en una roca en medio del lago, sunset entonces noto que su profesor había hecho una lanza con un palo, usando el cuchillo para darle filo a la punta, este se quedó viendo el lago unos momentos para luego lanzarlo al agua, cuando saco el palo, tenía un pescado atravesado

-bueno, mi almuerzo por mi parte ya está-dijo este para salir del lago

-espera, y que hay de nosotras?-pregunto trixie

-toma-dándole la lanza-diviértete- le dijo mario

Trixie tomo la lanza, se quitó sus botas y se subió a la roca, si su profesor podía, ella con más razón, pero al parecer no era tan fácil, ya iba 15 intentos y nada, trixie llego al punto de desesperase que a gritarles a los peces, provocando que sunset le saliera una gota en la nuca, mario al ver esto solo se acercó con cuidado

-espera, así no es-le dijo mario

-entonces como! Estos peces no se burlaran de mi!-se quejó trixie

-mira, solo pon el brazo de esta manera, asi podrás lanzar más rápido la lanza-le indico el

El joven se puso de tras de trixie, tomo su brazo para indicarle como debía sostener y lanzar la lanza, además de esperar el momento para atacar, trixie tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento, esta lanzo con fuerza la lanza, dando en el blanco

-lo hice, la gran trixie atrapo su almuerzo!-grito trixie emocionada

-felicidades pequeña-le felicito mario

Trixie estaba tan emocionaba que se resbalo, pro suerte el joven la atrapo de la cintura antes que cayera, sin tocar nada indebido, aunque este prefirió de inmediato cárgala y de un salto salir del lago, ya tenía experiencia en que esta situaciones terminaba con el acusado de cosas que no hacía, al menos esta vez su rápido acción evito alguna situación extraña, ya en suelo soltó a trixie y se dispuso a buscar algunas ramas secas mientras le dio la lanza a sunset para cazar su almuerzo, en eso llego aria

-y el idiota?-pregunto aria

-fue por ramas para cocinar el pescado, supongo que podrás ir por tu presa en cuanto sunset atrape la suya-le respondió trixie mientras estaba sentada en el suelo

-vaya, esto no es tan fácil como parece- comento sunset cuando un pescado se le escapo y otro incluso salto para darle una bofetada con la cola

El joven en cuestión recolecto algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, además de recoger algunas plantas que servían para cicatrizar heridas, nunca se sabe cuándo seria necesarias, aunque no entendía como reborn había traído un montón de niños al bosque de la muerte, al menos los trajo durante la temporada de invernacion, que es cuando las criaturas más peligrosas duermen durante 1 mes, y extrañamente se sentía vigilado

-ya volví-anuncio mario

-ya era hora, necesitaremos mas pescados, atrapa algunos más-ordeno aria

-(si serás…) acaso no quieres intentar cazar tu propia comida?-le pregunto el en un intento de no lanzarla al rio

-si eres bueno para eso, será más rápido si lo hace tú mismo, ya que sunset no ha tenido suerte-señalo aria a sunset, la cual estaba despeinada de tantos pescados que saltaron para pegarle en la cabeza

-toma, paso de esto- dijo sunset dándole la lanza a mario para luego sentarse al lado de trixie

-bueno, ya que, al menos saben prender una fogata no? o acaso la gran líder no puede hacer eso?-pregunte el con una sonrisa de burla

Aria simplemente tomo algo de sílex para empezar a preparar al fogata, no dejaría que el se burlara de ella siendo ahora la líder

-espera

-que sucede?-pregunto mario

-la gran trixie te ayudara a pescar, ya demostré que soy hábil en eso-exclamo trixie

-bien, agradezco la ayuda-le sonrió este

Trixie acompaño al profesor al aroca para seguir pescando, este tuvo que darle filo a otro palo para que ambos se dispusieran a pescar, al parecer trixie de verdad tenia habilidad para eso, mientras sunset y aria tenían algunas complicaciones para encender la fogata, pero después de un rato lo lograron, al parecer el grupo A estaba por buen camino

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0**

-al parecer el grup están en buen camino-exclamo kakashi

-este tipo de ambiente es ideal para que muchos descubran habilidades que jamás creyeron tener-respondió reborn mientras tomaba café

Tanto él bebe como el albino estaban en una zona controlada, mirando una pantalla con diversas cámaras, al parecer había muchas cámaras escondida, y por el Angulo de las cámaras, eran de zonas altas, como árboles o alguna que otra ave falsa, ya que solo tendrían a los alumnos por dos días, de haber sido más días, hubiera sido más divertido

-señor, el equipo B no lo encontramos en el radar-hablo uno de los que vigilaban las cámaras

-pero el bosque cubre al menos 20 kilómetros en todos los ángulos, como pudieron desaparecer tan rápido?

-y llegamos!-anuncio una joven

La sala quedo en silencio al ver 4 jóvenes que no deberían estar ahí, adagio solo se golpeó la frente molesto, eso se ganaba por dejar a sonata guiarlas, la tonta se perdía hasta en un centro comercial!

-mira dagi, comida- señalando la máquina de golosinas- y no necesita monedas!-anuncio alegre mientras apretaba muchos botones

-al menos conseguimos el almuerzo-hablo Applejack intentando ver el lado bueno

-como llegaron ustedes aquí?-pregunto kakashi

-solo seguimos el mapa-respondió sonata mostrándole el mapa

-esta al revez-respondio reborn

Sonata parpadeo varias veces para luego notar que en efecto, el mapa estaba al revés, esta solo sonrió de forma nerviosa, adagio le empezó a dar un tic nervioso, karin aprovecho para llenar su mochila con diversos golosinas y salir de ahí antes que reborn sacara su arma

-son un grupo interesante-afirmo kakashi

 **O0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Para muchos alumnos y maestros sería una experiencia única, no solo tener que colaborar para buscar comida, si no para escapar de algunas criaturas peligrosas, así como algunos parasprite que buscaban la comida que solo ellos recolectaban, y uno que otro grito de terror que decía "porque mi ropa, por que!", y otros sufriéndome el síndrome de tarzan, tomando una aptitud algo primitiva y algo cavernícola, diversas reacciones

-necesito mas lianas!-grito mario

-espera un momento, que estas cosas no son fáciles de cortar!-grito trixie- dame 1 minuto!

-no tengo 1 minuto!-respondió este

La razón de porque tanto agite era simple, el grupo A había llegado a una área desierta, aria había tomado la decisión de cruzarla, sería más fácil que dar la vuelta cruzando todos los árboles y malezas, pero apenas llegaron al centro, el lugar empezó a temblar, nada fuera de lo común, si no fuera porque debajo de ellos la tierra empezó a hundirse, formando un remolino de arena, el joven reacciono a tiempo para sujetar del cuello de las ropas a trixie y sunset para lanzarlas hacia atrás, pero no logro lanzar a aria por que la arena empezó a jalarlos, del fondo de la arena salió una criatura parecida a una araña con pinzas en la boca, de cara roja y cuerpo verdoso, habían llegado justo al nido de antoleon, la hormiga de arena

-no te quedes hay y usa tus extrañas habilidades!-le exigió aria

-ves acaso algo sólido cerca? Solo hay arena y tu, salvo que quieras servir de proyectil!-le grito mario

-eres tan inútil como sonata cuando las cosas se complican!

-eras tu la que quiso pasar por aquí en primer lugar!

Antoleon le salió una gotita en la nuca al ver que sus presas en vez de luchar por su vida se estaban peleando sin prestarle atención, en eso unas lianas les cayeron, ambos la sujetaron para escapar de la trampa de arena, pero antoleon no dejaría a sus presas escapar, este salió de su agujero con claras ganas de comer, el grupo empezó acorrer, pero antoleon era más rápido, la criatura provoco una tormenta de arena que derribo al grupo para luego clavar las tenazas al suelo, para luego lanzar pedazos de tierra y rocas sobre sus presas

-liana, ahora!-pidió mario

Trixie le lanzo la liana, el científico rodeo la línea con una aura morada para usarla como latigo, atrapar las rocas, las cuales se rodearon con una aura morada, este entonces lo uso como un garrote, golpeando las rocas para luego golpear a la gran hormiga, pero solo logro atontarla unos segundos

-chicas, déjenme esta criatura un momento, pero piensen en como detenerla-les hablo este para arremeter contra la hormiga

Mientras el joven mantenía a raya a la hormiga lanzándole rocas, ya que no podía acercarse demasiado porque antoleon usaba su tormenta de arena para empujarlo hacia atrás, las chicas pensaban que hacer, claro, aria se tomaba el tiempo, estaba disfrutando ver como el joven era arremetido por la tormenta de arena

-no crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-pregunto sunset

-supongo, no podemos estar todo el día aquí viendo como lo apalean, aunque sea tan divertido- sonrió aria viendo la pelea- en los videojuegos esta clase de enemigos tienen un punto débil visible, supongo que esta criatura debe tenerlo-suponía aria

-como ese punto brillante rojo en su cuello?-señalo trixie

Las 3 jóvenes miraron la espalda de la criatura, en efecto tenía un punto rojo en la parte atrás del cuello, el problema era que estaba en una zona que las rocas no podían darle, necesitan acercarse de alguna forma, fue entonces que vieron unas rocas que aun mario no usaba para lanzarle, provocando que aria tuviera una idea, esta tomo la lanza y se subió a una roca, para luego dar un silbido, mario volteo a verla y de inmediato comprendió, este lanzo una liana para sujetar la roca y uso la habilidad de la gravedad para poder moverla sin problemas, le dio unas vueltas para luego alzarla y lanzarla en picada, la roca impacto directo antoleon si n mucho efecto, pero entonces aria antes de que la roca impactara contra la hormiga dio un salto para aterrizar justo en la espalda

-fin del juego-hablo aria

Aria giro la lanza y clavo con fuerza la lanza en el punto rojo brillante, la criatura dio un gruñido de dolor y empezó agitarse, aria dio un salto hacia delante con la lanza de un lado y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás, justo entonces atrás de ella antoleon sucumbió ante el dolor y cayó muerto, al mismo tiempo que aria volteaba con una sonrisa de victoria y haciéndole un gesto obsceno, sunset y trixie solo pensaron "es genial" mientras mario solo pensaba "presumida"

-bien, seguimos?-pregunto aria

-si jefa!-respondieron sunset y trixie de forma militar

-ahora lo ideal es buscar un refugio, vi una cueva en la cima de una montaña cuando estaba en la roca, será un lugar perfecto, andando-ordeno aria para empezar a caminar con la lanza en los hombros- ustedes dos serán mis seguidoras y tu-dándole las mochilas- te haciendo a burro de carga, muévete

Las dos chicas de momento hicieron caso, estaban sorprendidas por el movimiento tan increíble para derrotar a antoleon, y mario usaba todos sus años de meditación para no sujetar a aria y lanzarla al espacio

0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Equipo B

De otro lado, el grupo de sonata llego al rio, para su mala suerte una extraña criatura viscosa verde conocida como molbol las embosco, su aliento apestaba a rayos, y en su escape perdieron todas las golosinas, todas se encontraban con hambre y pensando que hacer, cuando algo de pescado cayó cerca de ellas

-el almuerzo está listo-anuncio sonata

-espera, tu pescaste esto?-pregunto adagio sorprendida

-no sabía que eras buena en asuntos de supervivencia sonata-hablo Applejack sorprendida al ver como sonata atrapo 5 pescados con una lanza improvisada

-es imposible, conozco a sonata desde niña y no sabe ni freírse un huevo-hablo adagio

-es que las estufas me atacaban!-se defendió sonata

-sonata, los bomberos dijeron que era imposible quemar una casa solo pro haber freído un huevo- le respondió adagio

-posiblemente tiene talentos ocultos-hablo karin

-bueno, si sonata pesco el almuerzo, supongo que yo hare la fogata, me ayudas karin?-pregunto Applejack

-seguro- respondió karin de forma alegre para irse con Applejack

-bien sonata, explícate, como estás haciendo todo esto?-pregunto adagio sin creerse lo de los talentos ocultos

-solo hice lo que el libro me dijo-respondió sonata mostrándole un pequeño libro

Adagio tomo el libro el cual tenía por título " eres una sirena azul que se convirtió en humana, algo distraída y no sabe cómo sobrevivir en el bosque? Aquí una guía básica de cómo sobrevivir sin que tu amiga sexy pelirroja te tenga que decir" (patente pendiente)

Adagio prefiero ignorar la portada y seguir leyendo, era una guía básica que explicaba de forma simple y concisa de cómo conseguir comida, hacer armas necesarias para cazar o defenderse, plantas y hongos que servían como alimentos, plantas que se debían evitar, las criaturas peligrosas que habitan en el bosque entre otras cosas

-cuando conseguiste este libro?-pregunto sonata

-el jefe me lo dio antes de separarnos, dijo que una buena líder debe saber cómo proteger a sus camaradas, al igual que tú lo haces con aria y conmigo-respondió sonata de forma tranquila, provocándole un ligero rubor adagio por llamarla buena líder

-bien, supongo que está bien, al menos así evitaras que nos matemos- le respondió adagio devolviéndole el libro- ahora necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa, ya que aria no está de momento con nosotros, ambas tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta

-que haremos esta noche adagio, conquistar el mundo?-pregunto sonata

-ya te dije que dejes de ver dibujitos de niños sonata-le reclamo adagio

-pero son divertidos!-respondió sonata

-al menos ya dejaste de ver esos dibujos para bebes como los teletubis, barney, el sujeto azul que hace volteretas o my litle pony-reclamo adagio de solo recordar las cosas que tenían que aguantarle porque solo tenían una tv, ya que rompieron las otras dos

-pero my litle pony es una seria con muchos personajes interesantes que muchos adultos ven, como el jefe-respondió sonata intentando defender sus programas

-espera, el idiota ve esa serie?

-si

-interesante…espera, concentrémonos en lo importante, me ayudaras a obtener el collar de la nueva, te quedo claro?

-como el carbón dagi- afirmo sonata

-es como el cristal, pero bueno, atenta, hay vienen

-trajimos la leña- anuncio karin acompañada de Applejack

El grupo de jóvenes empezó hacer la fogata, Applejack tenía experiencia con esto, ya cuando estaban comiendo su pescado, la duda de Applejack de si las sirenas comían pescado o no quedo resuelta, adagio miraba a karin planeando como tomar su collar, sonata al notar esto hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento

-karin, me darías tu collar?-pregunto sonata tranquilamente

-(serás una Censurado)- pensaba adagio

-mi dije? Seguro, tómalo-le respondió karin para darle su dije

Adagio se cayó al suelo ante esa escena, ella ya estaba planeando un plan de algunas horas para conseguir el dije y sonata lo consiguió en tiempo record!

-mira dagi, lo conseguí!-hablo sonata alzando el dije de karin

-por favor sonata, cállate-suplico adagio cubriéndose el rostro

 **O0o0o00o0o0o**

 **Equipo A**

Ya el anochecer se acercaba, muchos alumnos habían buscado refugio en diferentes lugares, algunos más habilidosos formaron refugios con hojas y ramas, otros optaron por buscar algún lugar seguro y hacer una fogata, otros estuvieron varias horas corriendo ya que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrar con las diversas criaturas extrañas del bosque, y un solo equipo como que enloqueció, testigos de esto era el equipo A, cuando de la nada apareció Rarity, la cual tenía un zorro en el cuello, vestida de pieles y maquillaje de guerra, al igual que sus compañeros con cuchillos de improvisados, cuando trixie intento tocar el zorro este se levantó y le gruño, Rarity solo le hizo señas para luego indicar a su "tribu" que se movieran, sunset solo pensaba que debía ayudar a su amiga acabando el día

-esta cueva se ve perfecta para descansar-dijo sunset viendo la cueva que encontraron

-se lo que hago shimer- respondió aria

-supongo que será lo ideal para que la gran y poderosa trixie descanse!-afirmo trixie

-es por esa aptitud que estas lastimadas-dijo mario

Resulta que mientras subían la montaña, a trixie se le dio por querer superar a los demás llegando primero a la cima, en parte lo logro, pero su error fue asomarse hacia abajo para recalar su triunfo, el borde de las rocas se rompió, provocando que esta cayera, su primera reacción fue intentar sujetarse de algo, pero solo consiguió golpearse el hombro derecho y su rodilla izquierda con una pedrusco mientras caía, hubiera sido una caída fea, pero esta nunca llego, trixie había esperado el golpe con los ojos cerrados, pero en eso noto como su profesor la tenía sujeta, y lo más increíble, estaba flotando en el aire, este la cargo con cuidado para empezar a bajar, cuando llegaron al suelo, sunset la reviso, trixie intento actuar como si nada pasara, pero el dolor provoco que cayera al suelo, el joven la cargo en su espalda para llevarla a la cima

-bien, siéntate aquí un rato, prepare algo para curarte-hablo mario revisando su mochila- aunque esta cueva me es muy conocida

-pues no parece haber nada peligroso, salvo esta roca de color azul-hablo aria moviendo la roca

-roca azu….espera, no aria, no la toques!-grito el joven

En eso todo el lugar empezó a vibrar, mario tomo su mochila y salió de la cueva como si alma le sigue el diablo, entonces una gran cantidad de agua salió de la cueva, inundando el lugar unos segundos para luego todo el agua saliera de la cueva, cuando el joven volvió a entrar, sus compañeras estaban todas empapadas

-esta cueva tiene un pozo en su cima, antes esto provocaba una cascada, pero yo lo cubrí hace años con algunas piedras y la piedra azul era la base de todo, que cosas no-respondió mario con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras las chicas lo veían con mala cara

 **Media hora después…**

-va tardar mucho?-pregunto trixie

-ya casi termino, no te duele verdad?-pregunto el joven

-el dolor no es el problema

Después de que las chicas se secaran y secaran un poco la cueva hicieron una fogata para calentarse gracias a que mario llevaba la madera en sus cosas, para su mala suerte la noche había caído, y con todas sus cosas húmedas, incluyendo sus ropas, no les quedo de otra que quitárselas, claro, la ropa interior ni húmeda o no, no se la quitarían, aun así casi desnudarse frente a su profesor ya era muy penoso, el joven volteo cuando se quitaban la ropa, sonaba raro, pero una cosa era verlas en ropa interior y otra como se quitaban las prendas con el pelo suelto, como sea el caso, aria, sunset y trixie pusieron sus ropas cerca a la fogata para que se sequen, mientras mario empezó a hacer la cura para trixie, hay empezó la tortura por así decirlo

El joven saco algunas plantas de su mochila y las empezó a moler con una roca para crear una crema, estas tenían el mismo efecto que el alcohol, que era desinfectar la herida y la ayuda a cicatrizar, luego empezó a emitir una aura verde para tratar mejor las heridas de la chica, pero a diferencia del tobillo doblado de adagio, las heridas de trixie eran más serias, por lo que debía tocarla parecer más preciso a la hora de curarla, el problema es que el a través de los años había desarrollado una tendencia algo pervertida al tacto, permitiéndole saber cómo tocar para estimular el cuerpo, solo que lo hacía a inconciencia, pero trixie podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el joven pasaba sus manos y su dedos en su hombro y parte de su espalda, cuando al fin se detuvo la joven dio un respiro de tranquilidad

-bien, ahora sigue tu pierna-anuncio mario

-que!-grito trixie-espera, no es..

-las heridas así se deben tratar rápido, podría ser peligrosa dejar que se infecten-le respondió evitando que reclamara

Ahora la situación empeoro, aunque el estaba agachado mirando hacia abajo, la forma que tocaba su pie y su pierna, la dureza y a la vez suavidad, pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos, subiendo poco a poco, las sensación del lago volvían a ella cuando el la sujeto de la cintura, podía sentir como el invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, yendo a lugares que jamos creyó dejar que alguien tocara

-ya está, mejor?

-eh?

-te encuentras bien? Tienes algo de baba a un lado-le señalo el joven

Trixie en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de la cara que había estado haciendo, tan metida en sus pensamientos que inconscientemente mordió un dedo suyo para evitar soltar algún ruido, pero su expresión la pudieron ver bien sunset y aria, sobra decir que sunset estaba abochornada por la escena vista

-bien, ahora –sacando su bata-

-espera, que haces, trixie no está preparada para esto!

Las chicas se alarmaron cuando el joven se empezó a desvestir, no hubiera sido tan raro si no fuera porque ellas estaba en ropa interior, su instinto actúa de inmediato advirtiéndoles que se pusieran en guardia, pero terminaron con ropa cayéndoles en la cabeza, mas especifico, a trixie le cayó un polo de manga larga, a aria una bata de científico y a sunset una camisa

-si se quedan en paños menores se van a resfriar, es lo único que tengo, pero ni crean que mi quitare los pantalones!-les advirtió

Al parecer sus instintos fallaron, el joven simplemente se quitó algo de ropa y se las dio para que se abrigara, quedando en sin algo que le cubriera el pecho, bueno, en hombres eso no importa mucho que digamos, aunque si podían notar que su profesor tenia buen cuerpo, no tenía músculos gigantesco en exceso como en la tele, pero si los tenia marcados, además de una extraña cicatriz en forma de estrella en medio del pecho

 **Aquí un Pequeño Especial (se explica al final de fic)**

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el joven, la marca de la bestia no solo podía sentirle salir en su corazón, si no que le quemaba, le hablaba, le gritaba "tómalas", su cuerpo empezaba a querer transmitir lo que ren makaa llamaba "la feromona de celo", una técnica que permitía en lengua simple "poner caliente" a todo sexo contrario alrededor, eso provocaba que buscaran a alguien del sexo contrario para aparearse, era entonces que el bastardo usaba "la marca" un sello que aplicaban en sus favoritas, esto provocaba que las yeguas (y sementales en caso de karin makaa) le sirvieran solo a el, pero el no quería eso, era estúpido para muchos, pero el no quería un harem, el no quería estar con muchas femeninas, el solo quería UNA, quería sentir el amor por una sola, o es que acaso estaba mal? Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había estado en muchas situaciones que lo guiaban a muchas mujeres, y no era normal que se repitiera tanto, aun si tenía vida longeva, rayaba de lo absurdo, aquella bruja no podía...

-vaya, nunca vi alguien decido a luchar por su destino tan bueno-sonó una voz misteriosa de forma divertida

-bueno, si no las ama, ya no sería un harem, si no esclavitud no?-sono otra vez

-amor? El asunto el ligarse a todas las que se pueda!-grito otra voz

-sabia que eras un pervertido, pero mira que terminar asi-le reprendió una voz

Cuando mario subió la mirada, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la cueva, si no en un extraño lugar gris, también conocido como el limbo dimensional, la razón de por qué estaba hay? Desconocida (N/A: bueno, parte mía, pero ya quexD), pero frente a el estaban personas que como el, habían tenido esas extrañas situaciones, y cada uno la había aprovechado o no a su manera

El primero era conocido como Dan, conocido por una buena técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso del sable (con la especialidad de cortar la ropa sin dañar el cuerpo), un cerdo pero buen amante (aunque hay rumores que cada tanto usa el hipnotismo o hace apuestas donde pido como premio a la perdedora), que por alguna extraña razón aun no lo arrestan y suele por "accidente" olvidar usar condón, además de tener varios niños, aunque también suele irse después de conseguir lo que quiere

La otra voz era un joven conocido como Holy Blade, aunque su apariencia es humana, originalmente es un alicorno, descendiente de una larga extirpe de sementales y yeguas cuyo cometido ha sido siempre combatir el mal y promover el amor, y solo hace el amor con las yeguas que quiere hacerlo, siendo no solo un buen amante, sino un buen amigo

EL tercero era banana Split, un humano que no tiene discriminación ya sean humanas, ponys, amazonas, monster girl, androides femeninas entre otras, habilidosos en ataques pesados, ósea, técnicas que son lentas pero devastadoras

El cuarto era Enif, aunque se veía como humano, era un pegaso en realidad, y a diferencia de los otros 3, a pesar de meterse en situaciones que el no controla, es TOTALMENTE incapaz de poder actuar con normalidad frente a la chica que le gusta (lleva años siguiendo a sunset shimer y hasta el momento ni un "Hola" puede decirle), además de ser el único al que mario conoce bien

La situación para el joven era muy extraña, y algo le decía que seria mas rara aun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-hay intrusos en este lugar-parándose- oiram

-si?-hablo un sujeto con una máscara blanca con una voz sin emociones

-vigílalos, si piensan hacer algo estúpido, avísame, no permitiré que invadan otras dimensiones están yo aquí-ordeno un joven con la cara llena de vendas

-entendido-desapareciendo

N8 podia sentir a 5 sujetos de diferentes dimensiones en un mismo punto, acaso eran recolectores? O algunos idiotas que planean conquistar una dimensión ajena? Pues de ser así, estaba de suerte, fuera de su misión o propósitos, una orden prevalecía por encima de todo, y era que "Aquellos que viajan a otra dimensión para conquistarla o destruirla deben ser eliminados en el apto", podía tolerar los viajeros en el tiempo, los que llegan por error a través de portales o los que viajan de dimensión en dimensión por conocimiento, pero por lo otro, se le permitía USAR EL 100% DE SUS CAPACIDADES, una sonrisa macara se dejo ver en sus labios, y un brillo peligroso se vio reflejado en su cuchillo

Al fin podría desestresarse un poco….

 **Continuara….**

 **Bueno señores, hasta el capítulo de hoy, ahora a explicar**

 **El Mini especial será algunos consejos al pobre muchacho confundido (bueno, si ustedes fueran un ser longevo propenso a situaciones absurdas con un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, con una marca en el corazón que lo incita a volverse una bestia hambrienta de sexo, se entendería no?), los 4 personas son 4 oc elegidos por mí por diferentes cosas (sus historias, su imaginación, diseños, perversidad o una que otra tontería), solo saldrán por este especial de dos partes) y con n8…bueno, capaz no salgan vivos(firmado por los dueños de los oc, asi que no hay demanda posible n.n)**

 **Bueno, en todo de momento, el problema es que el post de este capítulo me esta resultando MUY largo, por eso lo parti hasta aquí, por que ya escena lemon ya esta terminada, pero la falta de tiempo señores x.x!**


	5. Segundo DIa-3ra Parte

**Silverwolf850:** y es curioso, sonata sabe cocinar, pero si frie un huevo, hay que llamar al 911 o.o

 **Haseo55:** ya veras masa adelante que paso con cada alumno, y luego termino de leer tu privado, que son casi 3am x.x

 **cartman6x61:** si vi el juego, pero el anime me gusta masxD y las tipo insecto no me van mucho. (y esas angeles son muy presumidas.)

 **2 Dia-Tercera Parte-EL comienzo de un amor?**

 **Advertencia: aviso de lemon**

-bueno, alguien se le ocurre algo para pasar el rato?-pregunto el joven

-que tal unas historias de miedo?-pregunto sunset animada

-suena tonto-respondo aria

-la gran y poderosa trixie quiere empezar!-exigió

-bien, porque no comienzas?-sugirió sunset

-perfecto, fue un dia lluvioso, donde la gran y poderosa TRIXIE..

-(si va estar resaltando su nombre todo el rato, esto será eterno)-pensó mario

1 hora después..

-y entonces la gran y poderosa trixie descubrió que pony King no servía carne humana, si no que era….

-era?-preguntaron sunset y aria esperando saber el desenlace

-carne…DE PONY!

-WAHHHHHH!-grito sunset cayendo de espaldas

-pff, no es gran cosa-respondió aria sin inmutarse

-si es asi, porque estas temblando?-pregunto mario con burla

-tu cállate o te mando hacer guardia toda la noche-le advirtió aria

-bueno, creo que hubiera demorado menos si no estuvieras resaltando tu nombre cada momento- hablo mario

-la gran y poderosa TRIXIE debe hacer recordar su magnimegaficencia en todo momento-respondió ella

-magnimegaficiencia no es una palabra-hablo aria

-sabes, si dejaras por un momento de querer llamar la atención, se te vería más adorable, incluso linda-le dijo el joven sonriendo, provocando un sonrojo en la ilusionista

-coqueteando con una alumna zekeda? se nota que te gusta dormir en la cárcel no?-pregunto aria

-recuerda que no soy maestro en estos momentos-echándose en el suelo- además, solo era una opinión, no tienes por qué estar celosa aria-le contesto este sonriendo, ganando que aria le lance una piedra pequeña justo en la frente, provocando que rodara por el dolor

-bueno, antes de irnos adormir, les parece si hablamos de algo?-pregunto sunset

-algo como que?-pregunto aria

-yo lo sé, que tal si uno cuenta algo personal, o mejor aún, la misma pregunta para todos-sugirió trixie, que curiosamente no dijo su nombre en la frase

-no lo veo mal-hablo sunset

-me da lo mismo-hablo aria

-igual aquí nadie me toma en cuenta-hablo mario

-bien veamos que puede ser….ya se, cada uno contara como fue su infancia! Por su puesto la gran y poderosa TRIXIE comenzara, desde niña tuve algunos problemas para descubrir para que era buena, probé diferentes cosas sin buenos resultados, mi madre viendo esto me empezó a enseñar algunos de trucos, resulta que ella de joven fue una gran maga y ilusionista, ella me enseño algunos trucos, pero a la vez le dijo a TRIXIE que un ilusionista jamás revela sus secretos, y que debería aprender a crear los míos, desde entonces la magia y la ilusión son mi destino! El destino de la gran y fabulosa trixie!

-vaya, es una buena historia- comento sunset

-bien, te toca sunset shimer, como fue tu infancia en ese mundo mágico lleno de ponys?-pregunto trixie

-este yo…-dudo sunset

-tranquila, sabemos que no eres de este mundo-le respondió mario

-bueno, no es mucho que contar, mis padres eran unicornios, eran unos padres muy cariñosos, en especial mi papa que me ayudaba a realizar algunos hechizos cuando creía que no servía para eso, y mi mama siempre me llamaba cuando anochecía porque al practicar mi magia no notaba el tiempo, a decir verdad los extraño mucho, me gustaría saber si están bien-respondió sunset algo melancólica

-bueno, es tu turno, que cuentas?-pregunto trixie a aria

-paso-respondió esta secamente

-pero eso es trampa!-reclamo trixie

-si no quiere hablar es mejor no obligarla, usted quiere responder profesor?-pregunto sunset

-bueno –levantándose- desde que tengo conciencia recuerdo haber estado viviendo un orfanato, la mujer que nos cuidaba era amable, un dia me llamo y quiso hablarme sobre mis padres, pero le respondí que era un tema sin interés para mi

-y por qué sin interés?-pregunto trixie

-bueno, supuse que si no tenía padres, era innecesario saber de ellos, lo considere una pérdida de tiempo y me dedique a otras cosas más importantes-respondió el joven tranquilamente

-eso es algo triste- hablo sunset

-es lo mismo que dijo la encargada, pero hasta ahora no entiendo, pero bueno, cuando cumplí 6 años me aburrí de la vida en la guardería, el mundo era grande, asi que una noche escape y jamás volví, me dedique a explorar lo que el mundo podía ofrecer

-vaya, si que es una historia extraña-hablo trixie- bueno, ya me dio sueño, y gran y poderosa trixie necesita descansar

-supongo que todos necesitamos descansar-hablo sunset-que descansen

-yo me quedare despierto un rato, que tengan buenas noches-hablo mario viendo como aria se iba a dormir sin decir nada

Sunset y trixie usaran la mochila del joven como una almohada ya que era la única cosa seca disponible, ambas durmiéndose dándose la espalda, aria podía usar la bata para cubrirse la mayor parte del cuerpo ya que mario era más grande que ella, dejando al joven frente a la fogata, este simplemente está viéndola, al parecer encerrado en sus recuerdos

El aun no entendía por qué su pensamiento era triste con respecto a sus padres, en esa época el país salía de la guerra de los 4 emperadoras, la reina, el gran alicornio y la daga blanca, muchas vidas se perdieron, era normal que muchos potrillos terminaran en el orfanato, incluso recién nacidos, pero como podía extrañar algo que nunca conoció? Además, si no los iba a conocer, para que saber de ellos? Para el era lógico que el saber si sus padres estaban o no vivos era algo inútil, y aun lo sigue pensando

Estuvo unas horas pensando, después del la batalla mental con sus "espíritus guías" se sentía mas calmado y la marca de la bestias está apagada, fue entonces que sintió un movimiento, solo para que aria se sentara al lado suyo mirando el fuego

-en verdad no te intereso saber nada de tus padres?-pregunto aria sin dejar de ver el fuego

-si, cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas-respondió el- cuál es tu historia aria?

Aria se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo el fuego hasta que decidió hablar

-yo tampoco tengo padres, desde que recuerdo viví en un orfanato con otras sirenas y tritones, solo que a mí nunca me dijeron que paso con ellos, siempre que veía a los demás ser adoptados por parejas, pensaba que mis papas vendrían por mi algún día

-pero nunca llegaron verdad?

-si, el tiempo pasaba y jamás alguien vino por mí, empezó a crecer y empezaban las burlas, era la más grande del orfanato sin ser adoptada, cada vez que recuerdo sus risas quisiera volverlos a golpear, solo así se callaban-respondió aria algo enojada

-y como conociste a adagio y sonata?

-adagio la conocí cuando cumplí 10, ella simplemente se me acerco sin tenerme miedo y me ofreció seguirla, ella ya estaba con sonata, al parecer las madres de ambas se conocían, fue posiblemente la primera vez que me sentí parte de algo-comento aria con una sonrisa ligera- claro, adagio es una testaruda y sonata una cabeza hueca loca de tacos, pero aun así no las cambiaria, bueno, tal vez a sonata por alguien más lista, esa tonta me suele hacer enojar con sus tonterías!

 **ALERTA DE INTENTO DE LEMON, SI NO TE GUSTA, SALTAR HASTA EL OTRO AVISO ÑAM**

El joven solo atino a mirarla, provocando que ambos se rieran ligeramente, era cómodo liberarse un poco, mario por su lado agradecía que aria no intentara psicoanalizarlo por el pensamiento de sus padres y aria agradecía que el la escuchara, después de unos segundos se quedaron viendo el fuego sin decir nada, no era un silencio cómodo, si no reconfortante, al menos hasta que aria se paró y se puso delante de el, recostándose en su espalda en su pecho, este simplemente puso su manos alrededor de su cintura

-tengo frio, no te emociones-le respondió aria viéndolo acusadoramente

-mis manos se quedaran quietas-le respondió este sin dejar poder evitar sonreír

-dime, de verdad nos hubieras echado aquella vez?-pregunto ella sin verlo

-no, aunque si las hubiera puesto a trabajar, incluso ya tenía un amigo en le basurero listo para recibir a 3 nuevos peones-contesto el

-tu siempre tan amable-contesto ella con su usual sarcasmo

-que te puedo decir, puede que les agarrar el suficiente cariño para no echarlas, solo no aprovechen -le contesto el

-entonces no piensas echarnos aun si hacemos algo como la otra vez?

-tal vez me enoje, pero no, pero no se lo digas a adagio, me gusta ver su cara de terror

-a mí también, no es normal en ella estar asustada, o intimidada-dijo ella sonriendo- este mundo es horrible, pero al menos hay un lugar cómodo donde puedo estar

-si, sin pagar renta

-nuestra belleza debería bastarte

-puede ser, pero soy la clase de persona que solo necesitaba ver a alguien para ser feliz

-debo tomar eso como una declaración acaso zekeda?

-depende, si asi fuera, cual sería tu respuestas aria?

La respuestas de ella no llego, simplemente que ambos se miraran fue suficiente para que todo se descontrolara, en unos segundos sus bocas se unieron en un beso profundo, sus movimientos empezaron torpes pero fueron tomando ritmo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, el la recostó en el suelo usando su bata para que no tocara la tierra, era un dejabu, ahí estaba ella otra vez, frente a él en ropas ligeras con ese rubor en el rostro, y el sobre ella mirándola, se acercó para volver a tomar sus labios, luego empezó a bajar sus caricias y besos, explorando su cuerpo solo con sus labios y dedos, la piel de aria le era muy suave, las únicas prendas que la cubrían las despojo con facilidad, permitiendo ver su belleza perfectamente, este sonrió con malicia, llevando sus dedos a su parte más delicada e íntima de la sirena, esta al sentir el tacto intento fingir que no sentía nada, cosa que provoco una pequeña risa por parte del joven por su intento tan adorable de hacer que no sentía nada, este empezó aumentar los toques y caricias a su parte intimida, llegando al punto que aria no pudo más, su grito de excitación y que su mano terminara pegajosa le indicaba que había llegado al orgasmo

-delicioso-lamiendo su mano

-pervertido /-susurro aria- deberíamos parar

-si te preocupas que te escuchen, están bien dormidas, además-acercándose a ella-te advertí que si volvía a pasar, no me detendría

-supongo que no importa quien fuera no?-se quejó esta

El joven no le gusto este último comentario, este tomo su mano para levantarla y acercarla a el, se sentó y le indico que se sentara en su miembro, esta lo tomo sin mucha delicadeza y lo dirigió a su intimidad, fue entrando con cuidado, pero sus piernas flaquearon, provocaron que se sentara de golpe, apretando con fuerza, el le indico que el dolor pasaría poco a poco a la vez que empezó a entrar y salir de ella, al principio despacio, con el pasar de los segundos el ritmo fue aumentando, dejando escuchar esos ruidos sucios en toda la cueva, aria empezó a montarlo, subió y bajando sus caderas, cada vez más fuerte, mario no se quedaba atrás, la tomaba de la cintura para entrar en ella con más fuerza, los gemidos de excitación de ambos se escuchaban por toda la cueva, menos mal que sunset y trixie tenían el sueño pesado

Fueron unos minutos hasta que aria no resistió mas y se vino, en un grito que fue detenido por un beso fue la señal de ese momento, la sirena después de ese momento se recostó sobre el, intentando recuperar el aliento

-aun no te duermas, que la noche es joven preciosa-le dijo el

El joven se paró y la guío hasta la pared, donde ella se apoyó con ambos manos, dejando ver su intimidad con facilidad

-eres el peor-respondió ella sin mirarlo

El se acercó, la tomo de la cintura y entro en ella sin necesidad de ir despacio, aria pudo sentir como su miembro invadía cada rincón de ella, cada embestida llenaba a ambos de placer, au n asi ella intentaba evitar hacer algún ruido, pero sin mucho éxito, mario no solo entro en ella hasta hacerla casi perder la conciencia, si no se acercó a su cuello para empezar a lamerlo y con sus manos tocar sus senos, masajeándolos y tocando las puntas, todo rastro de fingir que le daba igual lo que él le provocaba se fue al caño, ya no se reprimía en gritar y pedir más, cosa que el complacía con gusto, empapados den sudor, el cual el lamia con placer

-espera, que estas!-dijo ella

El joven en un movimiento cargo a aria, dejándola de espaldas contra el muro mientras la cargaba de la cintura, dejándola en el aire apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos en el muro y enganchando sus piernas al cuerpo de el, ahora este podía ver su rostro perfectamente, su máscara de enojo se había caído, dejando una sirena tan linda y tímida, esta miro a otro lado avergonzada, pero este tomo suavemente su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

-de verdad crees que lo hubiera hecho con quien sea? Me crees tan vacio?-pregunto el

-no lo se

-escucha, aquella vez te lo dije, si hare esto, no solo quiero tu cuerpo aria, quiero tu corazón también

-si eso quieres…-acercando su rostro al de ella- tendrás que saber ganártelo idiota

Los labios de ambos se volvieron a unir, esta vez no solo era pasión, si no también deseo, ya no era solo sexo, era algo cercano a lo que se puede llamar "amor", esta vez aria aumento su ritmo, no solo sujetándose de el usando sus piernas, si no también poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para aumentar la cercanía, cada sensación era placentera, cada embestida le permitía estar dentro de ella, ser uno con ella

-ya no puedo aguantar más aria..-gimió el

-yo tampoco mario-gimio ella

Un grito ahogado se escuchó pro parte de ambos para que sus cuerpos pararan de golpe y una sensación de gozo se dejara sentir por partes de ambos, la sirena podía sentir la esencia de su ahora amante llenando cada rincón de su ser, ambos estuvieron quietos varios segundos, sintiendo el éxtasis venir y luego irse lentamente, ambos se desplomaron en el suelo agotados, el en el suelo y ella sobre él, recuperando poco el aliento

-puedes continuar tonto?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara

-seguro mi sirena amarga-respondió el con la misma sonrisa

 **FIN DE LEMON**

Ambos sonrieron para volver a besarse, la noche era joven y ellos aun querían sentir aquellas sensaciones que ambos se producían, tenían suerte que sus compañeras seguían dormidas

-(por que no pueden ser más silenciosos, o mejor no hacerlo….)-pensaba sunset

-(la gran y poderosa trixie….no sabe que pensar!)-pensaba trixie

Resulta que las chicas no estaban tan dormidas de todo, desde el ambos comenzaron hablar se habían quedado en silencio para escuchar de que hablaban, pero cuando ambos empezaron a ponerse cariñosos, solo querían gritarles "dejen dormir!", pero su instinto "humano" les decía que era mejor seguir escuchando, luego los ruidos, los gemidos, sunset luchaba por controlar auto complacerse, cosa que trixie ya había cedido, sus manos habían bajado a sus pechos y frotaba sus piernas intentando no llegar mas lejos, y en vez que todo parara todo fue en aumento, sunset se tapó los oídos mientras lloraba cómicamente y trixie …pues estaba en lo suyo, fueron varios minutos hasta que al fin parecieron parar, la uncía sufriendo era sunset pro que trixie parecía que también estaba ya aliviada

-(por celestia, al fin podre dormir)-pensaba sunset mientras lloraba cómicamente

Fue entonces que escucho que ambos podían continuar, fueron horas de dura prueba para sunset shimer definitivamente

O0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Equipo C-lider Flutershy**

 **Lugar, cavernas de conejos**

Para el equipo C al principio fue fácil gracias a las habilidades de Flutershy para tratar con los animales, pero la situación se puso difícil cuando ella encontró unos zorros conocidos como zorros lunares por su piel azul suave que brilla con la luz de la luna, ella intento acercarse a ellos, pero estos no se dejaban tocar por nada, fue entonces que el grupo pudo presenciar que le sucede a Flutershy cuando la "rechazan", fue una hora de escapar de ella mientras esta toda despeinada los perseguía diciendo " TODOS VAN A QUERERME!", soarin como todo caballero dijo que Rainbow debería sacrificarse pro ser su amiga, pero esta simplemente le puso cabe y el pobre chico fue atrapado y apaleado por la furiosa Flutershy, bueno, Flutershy no sabía pelear, así que le dio varios puntapiés y un golpe directo en los bajos, Rainbow solo atinó a decir "hay quedo su descendencia"

Para la suerte de todos ren atrapo un zorro lunar y se lo dio a Flutershy, esto permitió que volviera en si, ya calmada buscaron refugio para pasar la noche, pero se dieron cuenta que la mochila de soarian, la cual tenía la fruta se le había quedado, Rainbow se quedó con soarin, el cual aún no se recomponía de la paliza, asi que fueron Flutershy y ren, ya cuando estaban solo y la noche caía, este aprovecho un leve descuido de ella para tomarla de los hombros y verla directo a los ojos, eso basto para hipnotizarla, en ese estado no el costo nada tomarla del rostro y besarla, con esto su parte de su plan ya estaba completo

-bueno, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, pro que no divertirnos-dijo ren con una sonrisa nada buena

En eso, un proyectil a gran velocidad paso cerca de su rostro, ren volteo a la dirección de donde provenía el proyectil, pero no veía al atacante, este gruño fastidiado, si el que lo ataco era capaz de ocultar su presencia tan bien, lo mejor era dejar la diversión para otro momento, este trono los dedos, permitiendo a Flutershy salir de trance, ren le indico que ya debían volver, esta simplemente le siguió

-(aunque, que yo no me divierta, no significa que otros no, así la bestia podría despertar pronto)-penso ren con malicia

Fue entonces que el joven toco su dije, dejando que este comenzara a brillar unos segundos

-(ya veremos si eres capaz de cuánto tiempo podrás encerrar a la bestia estúpido pony)-penso

Mientras ambos se iba, una sombra los miraba desde la copa de los árboles, al parecer el presentimiento de reborn había sido acertado con vigilar al mocoso del dije, con eso solucionado, siguió saltando entre los árboles, debía verificar que la chica de la moda no haya matado a nadie, después de ver el video de como derroto a un cangrejo gigante, no podía perderla de vista

 **O0o0o00o0**

 **Equipo A-Lider Aria-cerca de las 3am**

Después de horas de "diversión" ambos al fin se habían dormido pro el agotamiento, aria se encontraba acurrucada con la bata de el, mientras él se encontraba cerca de ella recostado, ya que esta lo empujo porque dijo que no compartiría la bata, todos se encontraban dormidos, fue entonces que la marca de la bestia empezó a revelarse justo en su corazón, provocando que un vapor rojo saliera de el y rodeara la habitación, provocando que todas la las chicas respiraran el vapor rojo

-(mhpp…que es esto que siento..se me hace tan conocido…es tan calido….y caliente….demasiado caliente…y pachoncito, pero aun asi…me esta cocinando!)-pensó el joven

Fue entonces que al abrir los ojos pudo notar como tenía a la cabello de tocino sobre el besándolo, y la cosa suavecita que sentía en su pecho era pues…bueno, no era necesario decirlo, pero su primer pensamiento que era el sueño más raro que tenía, ya que segundos antes estaba soñando con aria con unas orejas de gato con cola incluida, fue entonces que ella dejo de besarlo para quedar sobre el

-esto…señorita cabello de tocino, me siento alagado, pero yo no..

-te quiero ahora-dijo ella

El rostro de sunset demostraba dos cosas, que la lujuria había nublado todo rastro de juicio, y que no escuchaba razones, esta se quitó el brasier que tenía puesto, el joven volteo a un lado, pero esta lo tomo del rostro para volverlo a besar, fue entonces que la sensación de calor volvía al joven, pero no era lujuria o algo parecido

-(que me pasa, mi cuerpo, me está quemando…pero que…a no puede ser!)-pensó con miedo

 **Hora discovery: por Twilight sparkle-experta en magia**

-buenas noches, aquí les explicare brevemente lo que sucede, sucede que la niebla roja son lo que se conoce como la feromona, una técnica que pone "caliente" o "en celo" al sexo contrario de quien use esto, en humanos los pondría muy pervertidos, en ponys pondría a las yeguas en un celo muy peligroso, pero siendo sunset shimer una mezcla de ambos, entra en un estado llamado "berserker", donde no se controla de ningún manera, tanto en la fuerza como la magia, lo que nos lleva al segundo punto, al no controlarse, sunset esta liberando su magia alrededor de su cuerpo, correspondiente al fuego y a lo sagrado, y siendo mario alguien que acepto la oscuridad por voluntad propia, el contacto a lo sagrado lo lastima gravemente, sunset puede usar la magia sagrado, pero no es parte de ella, por eso el contacto con la oscuridad no la lastima, por esto, el beso está provocando que transmita magia sagrada al cuerpo del joven, y siendo luz y oscuridad contrarios, uno eliminaría al otro-explicaba Twilight

-Twilight, ve al punto que la gente se duermo escuchándote dar clases-se quejó Rainbow

-bien, en palabras cortas, sunset en ese estado es como una viuda negra, el beso o otras cosas podrían llegar a matar al joven, feliz?-dijo Twilight enojada

-si, ahora vente que Pinkie trajo los bocaditos-dijo Rainbow

-y que trajo?

-tortillas!

-…..sabes que las odio no?

-por eso le pedí que trajera una fuente especialmente hecha para ti-hablo Rainbow con una sonrisa en el rostro

-…..dime Rainbow, que prefieres, cordelia o Ofelia?

-y eso que son?

-son las lunas a la que te voy a enviar ahora!

 **Fin de la hora discovery**

EL joven no iba a dejar que esto le pasara ahora, años de al fin encontrar alguien a quien amar y no iba a engañarla o dejar que lo maten, este la abrazo y giro con ella para quedar arriba, asi aprovecho para saltar para atrás, sunset se paró, al parecer no iba desistir, su profesor iba ayudar a calmar su calenturas quería o no

-bien cabello de tocino, te lo advierto, no me hagas hacerte daño-le amenazo

Sunset entonces dejo expandir su magia, logrando dejar sus alas, le apunto con la mano y magia del tipo fuego salió de ella, mario ni tanto y empezó a correr por la cueva, debía pensar en cómo detener a sunset sin lastimarla demasiado, descubrir por qué se porta así y evitar que lo rosticen o violen, cualquier de esas opciones lo mataría si o si

-(por que actúa así, es como si…-mirando su pecho-…jope, no otra vez)-pensó el con fastidio

No era la primera vez que la marca le provoca una situación así, pero jamás se había activado con el dormido, su instinto araña le decía que los hermanos makaa tenía que ver en esto, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sunset lo tacleo, este cayó al suelo, pero uso su pie para lanzar a sunset a un lado, que difícil era vencer a alguien sin hacerle daño o que te toque

-bien, si asi lo quieres, te voy..pero que!

-complacerás a la gran y poderosa TRIXIE!

Ahora trixie había despertado y estaba igual que trixie, esta se le había tirado encima, logrando derribarlo, ya había sido suficiente, había oído que cuando uno ama a alguien, las otras personas parecen recién notar que existes, pero esto era ridículo! Decido a terminar con esto, rodeo su cuerpo y el de trixie con una aura morada, justo para dar un salto para evitar que sunset le caiga encima, quedando justo arriba de ella dándole un golpe con el dedo índice atrás de la espalda, para finalmente caer al suelo, dar una voltereta detrás de trixie para hacer lo mismo, dejando un extraño sello donde toco

-ok, nunca lo pobre antes, pero vi a ren usarlo, descuiden, solo será una orden y serán libres, les ordeno que calmen sus ansias y descansen hasta que amanezca, bien?

El joven esperaba que la marca de la bestia resultara, no quería lastimarlas, así que eso era la única opción, ya había visto lo que las feromonas pueden hacer como para volver a vivirlo, al notar que las chicas se quedaban quietas sin hacer, supuso que estaba funcionando, fue entonces que las chicas levantaron la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos con un brillo de vacío muy peligroso, por inercia retrocedió

-bien si así lo quieren!...eh? mi magia, pero que….no esperen, tiempo!

Al parecer usar la marca provoco que su magia se apagara, el pobre solo pudo ver un brillo rojo antes de ser atrapado por dos femeninas fuera de control, no hiba a negar que estaba asustado, hiba a morir por snus snus!

-mhppp, mhppp-susurro aria

-aria, levántate y ayúdame!-suplico el joven

-mhpp, no seas tan brusco… ZzzZz –dijo para volverse adormir

Lo siguiente que paso iba mas allá del rango permitido del rango del fic, pero algo era seguro, hiba a necesitar ayuda psicológica después de eso, en una sola noche ascendió al cielo y bajo al infierno

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-le dije que no podía huir de su destino-hablo dan

-bastardo, hacerle eso a sunset, no se lo perdonare…-hablo enif con varias venas de enojo

-cuando pueda con un ejército de valkyr tal vez lo considere digno-dijo banana Split

-esto, no deberíamos ayudarlo? pregunto holy

-es buena idea! Y de paso podría visitar a las chicas de esa dimensión-respondió dan babeando

-no te basto con las de tu dimensión!-le grito enif

-pff, que aburrido, aunque no sabía que aria podía ser tan flexible, y mira que estuve con la de mi dimensión-respondió dan lamentando no haber traido su cámara- bien, una visita no hara algún da…

Fue entonces que un frio se apodero de dan, lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuello fue cortado y la sangre empezaba as alir, este se llevó la mano al cuello, notando que no había nada

-(una ilusión, pero cuando…)-pensaba dan recomponiéndose, había sido tan real, su garganta abriéndose..

-parece que no estamos solo aquí –dijo holy blade mientras sacaba sus espadas

Fue entonces que alguien salió de la niebla, un joven con un traje escolar japonés, de cabellos negros y el rostro vendado, con un cuchillo blando en sus manos, su solo presencia provoco que se pusieran en guardia, el instinto de guerrero de cada uno gritaba que ese sujeto era muy peligroso

-no permitiré que se invadan otras dimensiones-hablo n8 con firmeza

-genial dan, tu estupidez nos metió en un problema- le critico enif

-ni es para tanto-dijo dan para acercarse un poco a n8- y tu quien te crees para decirme que hacer o no hacer?-le pregunto con burla

-dan, tu línea de sangre en tu dimensión es muy extensa, hasta el momento tus acciones jamas representaron una amenaza-alzando su cuchillo-enif, un Pegaso con un trauma que lo hace odiar a los unicornios con todo su ser-mirando a holy blade- holy blade, la perdida de tus padres explicaba la forma de tu ser?-mirando a banana Split- banana Split, el resultado de lo que pasa cuando de que el destino suele tener preferitismo con algunos, quiero que entiendan esto y elijan bien, conozco cada historia suya, su dolor, su perdida, sus alegrías y perversidades, habilidades y poderes, y se bien que ninguno puede vencerme

Este comentario provoco una mueca de fastidio por todos, quien se creía ese sujeto para decir eso

-elijan, pelean o se regresan a su dimensión-advirtió n8

La respuesta de todos fue que se pusieron en guardia, podían ser pervertidos, héroes, pervertidos, haber hecho una que otra maldad, ya dije pervertidos? Pero los 4 habían enfrentado criminales, asesinos y seres malignos, y con solo ver a n8, sabían que ese sujeto debía ser detenido, n8 solo suspiro fastidiado, ellos no sabían a lo que se enfrentaba

-bien, entonces han elegido pelear-sujetando su cuchillo con fuerza- entonces pelearan y lo perderán TODO-hablo n8

Habían elegido pelear, sin saber que su vida…seria lo único que no estaría en juego…

 **Fin del 2 DIA**

 **Continuara….**

 **Y tachan, hasta aquí!**

 **Quise saltarme los consejos de los oc por que no podía pensar con claridad sin terminar el capítulo, por lo que los consejos de los oc y su pelea contra n8 irán juntos en el siguiente FA, su categoría serán Gore/angustia/acción**

 **Bueno, ahora a explicar***

-muchos dirán que la escena de mario con aria no tendrá sentido si han leído el final de gloria al rey, cosa que yo explique en estos 30 días muchas cosas van a pasar

-Como dijo Twilight, la exposición al elemento sagrado es como veneno para mario, cuando sunset lo beso con su magia sagrada activada, era como si lo hubiera obligado a beber acido, además que la exposición a eso lo debilita

-que habrá pasado con el equipo de sonata? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo ñam

-Al parecer Mario y Aria tienen una especie de relación o algo menor a eso, ojala eso dure al menos 1 diaxD

-en el siguiente capítulo entrara los padres de celestia!

-DE antemano pido perdón a los dueños de los oc prestado por lo que va pasar, pero descuiden, se los recompensare, solo no den opiniones hasta que lean todo el especial ñam

Y es todo de momento, son 2am, a dormir ñamx.x


	6. Tercer Dia-1ra parte

**Silverwolf850:** holy blade participara en ls pruebas de reborn, que salga ileso pues...

 **cartman6x61** : yo suelo enterarme de eso cuando lso vuelven un hen...digo, los vuelven capitulos de anime y eso n.n

 **Guest:** un misterio sin resolver(?) y sobre lo que paso con sunset y trixie para el sgte capitulo tal vez salga algo de eso

 **Haseo55:** capaz, la idea ya la tengo, solo falta pulirla, y va ser la primera vez que usare el "gore" cuando llegue a esa parte, de parte andaba de parranda ñam

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En algún edificio de mala muerte, 33 años atrás_

 _En un edificio en la parte fea de la ciudad, justo en los pisos más altos un grupo de personas estaban reunidos, sentados alrededor de una mesa con diversos papeles en ella, todos tenían diferentes formas de vestir, pero si algo tenían en común, era que tenían una pinta de personas peligrosas, el primero en tomar la palabra fue un bebe con un traje de mafioso, el cual tenía una presencia que emitía respeto y algo de miedo_

 _-no tengo que decir el por qué están reunidos-hablo el bebe para mirar a los "invitados", uno de ellos tiro unos papeles en la mesa, con una foto de una extraña criatura humanoide con colmillos y casco destrozado_

 _-lo encontramos en la ciudad de nueva york, después de los informes del ataque en la selva donde solo sobrevivieron dos personas y el informe de aquel policía en nueva york, logramos dar con su paradero, lo enfrentamos, pero cuando al fin lo vencimos, este se suicidó, todo un guerrero-hablo una persona de unos 35 años de cabellos blancos con tez calmado pero serio_

 _En eso, otros papeles cayeron en la mesa, con la foto de un sujeto con una armadura hecha de huesos y un gran mazo, el cual se notaba que tenía diversas heridas mientras este aun herido tenía sujeto a alguien del cuello_

 _-fue divertido pelear con aquel hechicero, me dio varias minutos de entrenamiento, y cuando su sonrisa se esfumo al volarle las piernas, la esperanza de sus súbditos al ver como shao kahn moría, sublime de verdad-comento un sujeto con un traje negro con un gabardon rojo y un sombrero rojo, tenía cabellos negros y largos y unos lentes amarillos que cubrían totalmente sus ojos, su sonrisa sádica demostraba que había disfrutado el haber "roto" a su enemigo_

 _-y no conseguiste algo útil antes de "romperlo"?-cuestiono el peliblanco con calma_

 _-nada que nos sirva colmillo blanco, y veo que tampoco obtuviste nada-respondió de forma divertida el del traje rojo_

 _-si ya terminaron de discutir las "señoritas", aquí está mi reporte, tengo algo de prisa si no les importa- comento un joven de 24 años con ropas militares para tirar su reporte, el cual llevaba la foto de un joven que tenía el pelo largo color marrón, pantalones rojos y una poncho corto que dejaba su pecho revelado- el tal hao al final logro ser capturado "vivo", al igual que sus seguidores, no entiendo el asunto de los shamanes, pero no negare que fue difícil, aquel ser de fuego casi nos rostiza, ya me puedo ir?-pregunto el sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de los demás_

 _-tendrás que esperar a que los demás den su reporte, tú sigues mario-ordeno reborn_

 _-bien, verán….-dudaba mario en responder_

 _-habla de una vez- ordeno reborn mientras le apuntaba con una arma_

 _-bien, encontré mi objetivo, no las pude reconocer físicamente, pero si su energía, la verdad no creo que de momento sean una amenaza, a pesar de los múltiples robos y control mental-respondió el científico mientras tiraba su informe en la mesa, donde se mostraba a 3 jóvenes encapuchadas que no se les notaba bien el rostro_

 _-eso no te corresponde, mucha gente de influencias quiere encontrar a las responsables de que muchas de sus cosas fueran robadas, retrasaremos los planes si permites que las responsables que anden libres-razono reborn con el_

 _-patético, no pudiste simplemente atrapar a esas "sirenas", ya luego nos encargaríamos de darles un bonito hogar en una caja sin luz- comento el sujeto de rojo con burla_

 _-bueno, al menos tengo algo de crédito por quitar el control mental de ellas no?-respondió el para que una bala se rosara la cabeza, al parecer a reborn no le agrada que actuara pro su cuenta_

 _-sin excusas, -respondió reborn con su pistola en mano_

 _-tal vez no sea necesario capturarlas de momento- comento colmillo blanco mientras leía el informe_

 _-explícate-ordeno reborn_

 _-nuestra objetivo es limpiar las amenazas para que proyecto "calma" se de en unos años, y al parecer las hechiceras han salido del rango del territorio que estamos limpiando, asi que no serían nuestro problema, no podemos darnos el tiempo de ir a otras áreas que no estén en los planes- explico colmillo blanco_

 _-bien –guardando su pistola- pero que te quede claro mario, si alguna vez ellas vuelven y se salen de control, te encargaras de ellas, o alucard tendrá el placer de hacerlo por ti-sentencio reborn_

 _El mencionado solo sonrió, esperaba que las hechiceras hicieran algo estúpido para encargarse, mario por su lado solo bufo aliviado que reborn no lo matara, si había dejado que escaparan era porque sentía magia de Equestria en aquellas "sirenas", nombre que se le dio por que manipulaban a la gente a través de una canción, bueno, mientras no hicieran algo realmente estúpido no tendría que meterse, este miro a alucard, el cual solo le sonrió, mostrando aquellos colmillos, era un grupo de locos, pero al menos cumplían su trabajo_

 **O00o0o0o0o0o00o**

 **Capítulo 3-La Desarmonía es la solución!**

 **Bosque de la muerte-8am-equipo**

 **Equipo A-Líder Aria-Cuevas**

-bostezo- donde estoy…..me pepearon? Pero si yo no bebo….espera…sunset!

El profesor se levantó de golpe al recordar lo que paso anoche, al menos lo último cuando sunset y trixie lo habían acorralado y estaba por literalmente morir por snus snus, miro alrededor, ambas chicas estaban dormidas donde recordaba mientras el estaba acostado al lado de aria, al parecer lo último había sido un sueño, y decía lo último porque aun tenía una marca de lápiz labial en…bueno, seguía vivo y eso era bueno

-eh aria, despierta-agitándola un poco

-mhp….maldición sonata, no voy a ver que acrobacia hizo el idiota de azul-respondió aria aun dormida- ah..eres tu..que quieres?

-iré por algo de agua, hay algo de fruta en mi mochila, asi que ya despiértate-le explico- al menos que tengas otra idea

Aria por unos momentos creyó que seguía soñando, ya que el idiota parecía estar siendo más amable y su tono más suave, ella le respondió que no demorara, provocando que el asintiera y se fuera, aria ya se iba a disponer a dormir, cuando el volvió corriendo

-cierto, olvide algo!

-y ahora que?-respondió ella fastidiada

-mira esto-sacando una moneda

Este lanzo la moneda hacia arriba, provocando que aria mirara, fue entonces que aprovecho para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

-buenos días- le dijo el sonriendo para luego irse

-tonto-comento aria con un ligero rubor-oigan ustedes dos, ya levántense –pateándolas-

-y no pude lograr ganar la batalla de las bandas sin yo misma, la gran y poderosa trixie!-respondió esta aun dormida para luego agarrar a sunset del cuello- no tenían por qué darme este gran trofeo con un honor a mi imagen y…

-aire….-dijo sunset con el rostro azul por la falta de aire

-(estas me hacen casi extrañar a sonata y adagio…casi…)-pensaba aria mientras miraba como sunset se ahogaba ya que trixie aun parecía dormida, y al parecer no pensaba despertarla aunque sunset la miraba suplicando ayuda

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o**

-ni una palabra de esto teme

-lo mismo digo dobe

Tanto el rubio como el azabache se encontraban en esos momentos atados uno con otro de cabeza sobre un árbol, mientras una Rarity salvaje los miraba con cautela a la vez que les picaba con su vara, resulta que algunos grupos habían sido mandados a buscar a los alumnos que peor la habían pasado y asegurarse que seguían vivos, jamás esperaron que caerían en la trampa de uno de ellos, y menos por la chica que según su informe, era modista con conocimiento en judo y karate

-ustedes dos, verse horribles, mala combinación de colores-dijo Rarity salvaje

-tu eres la que esta vistiendo pieles que están vivos!-se quejo naruto

-al menos no visto de naranja, no combina con tu cabello, y ese peinado, es terrible!-respondió Rarity al parecer volviendo a su forma de antes

-bien hecho dobe, tu terrible gusto en vestirte la volvió en si-se burló sasuke

-aquí el que viste mal eres tu teme!-agitándose- espera que me suelte y ya verás!

-asi, pues ya veremos quien la pasa mal en cuanto nos suelten!

Ambos jóvenes a pesar de estar atados empezaron a pelear, Rarity los ignoro mientras notaba como estaba vestida, con animales vivos encima de ella como ardillas, hurones entre otras cosas

-vaya, hasta parecen reales-se dijo así misma para tocar su bufanda

-kyu?-dijo el zorro al ser tocado

Un chillido se escuchó en aquella parte del bosque, para luego escuchar que decían "el color de ambos no combina, haría falta plumas gris claro" y cosas así

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Equipo B-Líder Sonata**

-perfecto, con esto bastara- se decía adagio a si misma

Del equipo B, adagio fue la primera en levantarse, por costumbre y por qué sonata le puso su pie en la nariz, después de quitársela y ver que las demás seguían profundamente dormidas, camino al lago mas cercano, no estaba muy lejos, cosa que aprovecho para lavarse el rostro, peinarse y juntar algo de agua

-y exactamente como funcionas tú? Siento magia en ti, pero no puedo liberarla-comento adagio

Otra razón para alejarse era para revisar el dije que karin makaa entrego, ella podía sentir algo de magia en el, pero a pesar que se lo puso, no sentía nada, su voz seguía sonando horrible

-tendrá algún mecanismo o clave secreta?-se preguntaba ella

-no, simplemente esta sin su fuente de poder-le respondió una voz masculina

Adagio miro al frente, del otro del rio estaba ren makaa mirándola de forma divertida, ella se paró para sonreír también, era una buena oportunidad

-y supongo que no habrá problemas en que me digas cual es esa fuente de poder?-pregunto adagio con tranquilidad

-ninguno, aunque no será tan simple, ya que la fuente de energía esta "dormida- le respondió ren como si no fuera importante

-dormida? Entonces la fuente es alguien o algo-hablo adagio

-chica lista, o más bien sirena-comento ren, sorprendiendo a adagio- no te sorprendas, no fuiste la única desterrada a este mundo, el cual no esta tan mal la verdad

-asi que también eres de Equestria, está confirmado, star el barbado y celestia les da por arrojar a los que se enfrentan a ella a otros mundos, estúpida princesa-dijo adagio con una sonrisa de burla al pensar que el que se enfrentara a celestia terminaba en este feo mundo- y que se supone que eras tu, un tritón o algo así?

-lo mantendré en misterio de momento, eso me hace más interesante-respondió sin perder su sonrisa- puedes conservar el dije si lo deseas, a fin de cuentas, la fuente de energía solo puede despertar por una mujer

-a que te refieres?

-no sería divertido si te diera todas las respuestas ahora-yéndose- buena suerte

Adagio miro a ren irse, esta solo toco el dije, mientras pensaba a que se refería con que sola una mujer podía despertar la fuente, además estaba el hecho que posiblemente ellos no sabían dónde estaba la "fuente" o lo sabían pero algo les impedía acercarse a ella, de momento tomaría las cosas con calma, ya tuvo suficiente con los líos que causo al pasado y futuro como para arriesgarse a lo loco, tomo algo de agua y volvió a su campamento, notando que la única despierta era Applejack, sonata y karin seguían dormidas, una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara, se acercó a las dormilonas y les vacío la botella de agua encima

-ahhhh, ayuda, no sé nadar!-grito sonata mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro

-no, lo de la fuente no!-grito karin aun dormida

-ya levántense ustedes dos-ordeno adagio

Applejack solo pudo pensar que adagio de verdad era malvada, a pesar que las chicas parecían suplicar en sueños, esta no paraba de lanzarles agua

 **O00o0oo00o0o**

Ya casi eran las 9am, la mayoría de equipos había despertado y buscaban alimentos, y uno que otro se estaban matando por la ultima barra de chocolate por que no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar comida

 **O00o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Equipo A-Lider Aria-montaña**_

-y a qué hora se supone que vendrán por nosotras?-pregunto trixie algo aburrida

-el bebe dijo que a las 9am, pero no tengo un reloj para confirmar la hora, y no me da mucha confianza su palabra-comento sunset

-bueno, reborn puede ser un instructor sádico que disfruta ver sufrir, pero cuando dice algo siempre lo cumple-explico mario, el cual estaba recostado en la pared- y de pasar algo, supongo que toca seguir a la líder a cargo

-de no venir, solo debemos volver a la base de esos tipos y ver como pedir ayuda-explico aria fastidiada de solo pensar en permanecer más tiempo en el bosque- que es ese sonido?

Los jóvenes salieron de la cueva (por cierto, sus ropas ya se habían secado) al escuchar unas hélices, al salir pudieron ver diversos transportadores por toda la zona, incluyendo uno que se acercaba a ellos, el transportador dejo cae una escalera, en el estaba kakashi saludándolos y indicándoles que subieran

-creo que la primera parte de su prueba completa, buen trabajo pro sobrevivir chicas-hablo mario en forma de facilitarlas por sobrevivir

-para la gran y poderosa trixie no fue..auch!-se quejó trixie al recibir un leve codazo en la cintura pro sunset

-lo que quiso decir es que gracias por mantenernos vivas aria-le dijo sunset a aria, no solo porque seguían vivas, si no por como venció a antoleon

-tsk, como sea, solo vámonos de aquí-respondió aria mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados

Tanto trixie como sunset subieron primero, seguidas por aria y mario, esta notaba algo extraño al idiota, así que decidió preguntar

-y por qué esa cara?-pregunto aria aun subiendo por la escalera

-nada, aquí disfrutando al vista- respondió el con una sonrisa

Aria le tomo un momento entender a que se referia, cuando en eso noto que el al haber subido de último, estaba debajo de ella, fue entonces que noto que el le estaba mirando el trasero. Esta se puso roja y su expresión cambio a ira, no dudo en darle una patada directo en la cara, lo cual lo saco de balance y casi lo hace caer, pero este se engancho con las piernas, pero estaba de cabeza

-(voy a tener que soportar esto desde ahora?)-pensaba con fastidio y vergüenza, en especial por que el idiota a pesar que estaba de cabeza a punto de caer, no perdía la sonrisa

-(supongo que llegare a tu corazón por la vía más larga y violenta, pero paciencia es algo que domino bien)- pensó mario para luego empezar a subir, antes que aria decidiera soltar los amarres y de verdad lo dejara caer

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Los transportadores después de recoger a cada uno (y encerrar a otros que estaban en un estado salvaje y intentaban regresarlos a la normalidad), se alejaron del bosque de la muerte, muchos miraban con alivio esto, otros disfrutaron la aventura, a pesar de ser solo un día, fue al menos 20 minutos de viaje cuando los transportadores volvieron aterrizar, esta vez en un gran estadio con diversas zonas deportivas, como futbol, básquet, natación, tenis, 100 metros planos entre otros, incluso había una cancha de vóley con arena, todos los alumnos bajaron sin excepción, incluso los salvajes ya parecían estar conscientes

-aria, por aquí!-aviso sonata mientras levantaba la mano, esta solo giro los ojos para acercarse a la tonta y la cabeza de pastelillo

-veo que sobreviviste, bien hecho-felicito adagio

-lo dudabas acaso?-respondió aria con seguridad- 1 día no fue la gran cosa, a pesar de tener a shimer y la "gran y patosa" trixie

-yo fui una buena líder, incluso conseguimos un dije de esa bruja- hablo sonata señalando el dije que adagio llevaba

-y por qué lo tienes que llevar tu?-cuestiono aria

-si quieres tenlo-dándoselo- aún no se cómo funciona, pero supongo que si lo quieres tanto, te encargaras de averiguar cómo activarlo, al igual de la información necesaria para usar la magia no?-la cuestiono adagio

-bah, igual no creo que sirva- respondió aria devolviéndole el dije- y ahora que?

-toca esperar, y donde está el idiota? Acaso murió?-pregunto adagio como si no fuera nada

-lastimosamente no, sigue vivo-respondió aria

-por cierto aria, escuchaste a la criatura anoche?-pregunto sonata

-que criatura?-pregunto aria

-la escuchamos en la noche, sonaba extraño, se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos, y incluso pareció que hablaba, diciendo "más fuerte" para luego seguir rugiendo!-respondió sonata sin saber que decía

Ante tal descripción, a aria se le pararon las colas de la sorpresa, esta miro a adagio, la cual miraba a otro lado algo abochornada, que clase de idiotas escandalosos se ponían hacer lo suyo y no tener la decencia de hacerlo en silencio? Para empeorar sonata no era nada silenciosa, y aria pudo notar que muchos escucharon a la criatura, sus rostros apenados daba a entender que ellos si sabían lo que había sido eso, aria solo quería que el mundo se la tragara, cuando una voz llamo la atención de todos

-atención todos, han pasado la primera prueba, o bien un calentamiento, ahora empezara el entrenamiento- sentencio reborn

-calentamiento? ESTUVIMOS 1 DIA EN AQUEL BOSQUE! –se quejaron varios, pero reborn los ignoro olímpicamente

-hace años atrás, un grupo como ustedes de la escuela canterlot fue entrando aquí mismo, estuvieron a punto de ganar, pero un accidente llevo a que se declarara nulo aquel año, esta vez ustedes formaran sus equipos y competirán entre ustedes en diversos deportes, el que quede al final de pie gana-explico reborn

-disculpe, no querrá decir que gane al final?-pregunto Rainbow

-no-respondió reborn de forma cortante y con una sonrisa que ponía nervioso a más de uno- ahora elijan sus equipos, máximo de 3 personas

Con ese anuncio, muchos empezaron a reunirse y formar sus equipos, obviamente adagio tomo a aria y sonata, para felicidad de sonata y fastidio de aria, con los equipos ya formándose, reborn indico que sacaran un papel de una caja, la cual tenía un número, reborn mostro una tabla donde señalaba que numero se enfrentaría contra otro, y así sucesivamente hasta quedar solo uno

-y el jefe no participara?-pregunto sonata

-cierto, donde estará? Aunque de seguro huyo, apuesto que se avergonzó de su figura y por eso escapo- comento adagio burlonamente

-lo dudo, aunque para cubierto con esa bata, tiene buen cuerpo-respondió aria sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-tu como lo sabes?-pregunto sonata con curiosidad

-yo…..

-eh chicas, que bueno que las veo-sonó una voz detrás de ellas

-al fin te dignas aparecer zekeda-le regaño dazzle

-dazzle, sigues entera, no sabes cuánto me "alegro"-le respondió el con una venita de ira en la frente- solo quería decirles que los profesores iremos a una residencia, ya que son los alumnos los que participaran en los juegos de la mistad, es mejor que ellos mismos se esfuercen

-en otras palabras, estaban cansados y se libraron de participar-interrumpió adagio

-es otra manera de verlo, pero si, por cierto- acercándose a ellas- no se confíen, las pruebas de reborn jamás son lo que parecen, así que cuídense

El joven antes de irse le dio un rápido vistazo a aria, esta también lo miro, solo fue cosa de segundos, pero ambos se dieron una sonrisa, aunque la de aria era algo tétrica, pero el ni lo notaba, tomo un transportador y salió de la zona

-bien, el primer equipo prepárense

El primer equipo eran las dazzling vs el equipo de conformo la banda de flash (bueno, solo 3 de ellos), muchos estaban emocionados, en especial porque de una forma tendrían su revancha contra las dazzling, y en una competencia donde no podían usar trucos sucios, no con aquel bebe de juez, pero la emoción se fue cuando se declaró que la competencia seria natación, y siendo ellas sirenas, ya podían imaginarse quien llevaba la ventaja

-será una carrera de relevos, una llega y la otra sale, cuando crucen la piscina 3 veces la competencia habrá terminado-explico reborn

Ahora, aunque las dazzling eran malvadas a los ojos de muchos (y por qué negarlo, eran un trio de revoltosas), cuando salieron con sus trajes de baños, más de uno tuvo un ligero derrame nasal (uno que otro sabia comportarse, pero siempre hay de los que se emocionan), con los equipos en línea, se prepararon para la competencia, siendo sonata y flash los que iniciarían la carrera, reborn dio el disparo para indicar que partieran, ambos se tiraron a la piscina, hasta ahí todo bien, flash daba su mayor esfuerzo, cuando en eso noto que su equipo y las dazzling miraban a una dirección, el miro y también se quedó viendo, no podía creerlo

-ayuda, no sé nadar!...brbrbrbrbrb-pidio sonata para luego hundirse y quedar boca abajo flotando

-esta será una…-pensó adagio mientras se tocaba la frente, como era posible que ella siendo una sirena no supiera nadar!

Una vez que sacaron a sonata, la cual estaba recostada con espirales en los ojos, volvieron a reiniciar la competencia, sin sonata, aria y adagio deberían esforzarse más, reborn volvió a disparar indicando que empezaran, siendo aria la que tomo ventaja, pero como faltaba sonata, ella al menos debía hacer la idea y vuelta seguidas, fue entonces que se escuchó un grito de espanto, flash y aria miraron atrás, solo para notar una enorme aleta acercarse a ellos, y no, no era un delfín

-olvide comentar que cada prueba tendrá ciertos "obstáculos" que harán más entretenida la carrera-explico reborn con un megáfono

Flash y aria ni podían decir algo, estaban dando sus energías para escapar de aquel tiburón que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, reborn se estaba divirtiendo, y su diversión apenas empezaba

 **O00o0o0o0o00o0o**

-otra vez aquí….

El profesor más querido por todos(¿?) estaba parado frente aquella casa otra vez, después de tantos años, cuanto había sido, 10 años acaso? Con dudas toco la puerta, siendo atendido por la subdirectora luna, la cual vestía de forma casual, está la invito a pasar, él no le quedo de otra que aceptar

La casa tenía un estilo japonés, hecha de madera con aquellas puertas que solo se jalaban parar abrirse, también era grande, no inmensa, pero si espaciosa, con un gran patio con diversas plantas y flores, y esto se debía a que la dueña le gustaba el estilo de aquel país

Finalmente llego a la sala, donde fue recibido de una forma demasiado afectuosa

-mario, es bueno volverte a ver-le dijo una señora que lo abrazo muy fuerte

-muchas gracias señora ….(me ahogo…)

La mujer que lo abrazaba estaría en sus 30 o 40 y algo, pero lucia joven, tenía el cabello rosa suave, al igual que sus ojos, vestía un kimono celeste cielo y tenía un par de…bueno, según mario, eran grandes, pero no tanto, se acomodaban a su figura, además que la mujer tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente estaba feliz de verlo

-mama, lo vas ahogar-hablo luna intentando salvar a su amigo

-ah perdón, pero hace años que no estaban los 3 en la casa, aún recuerdo cuando solías traerlo, te veías siempre tan emocionada de…

-MAMA!-grito luna avergonzada

-bueno- soltando al joven- traeré algo de té, tu padre llegara pronto y estoy seguro qu se alegrara de verlas-hablo la mama de luna con una sonrisa

-espera, papa también vendrá?-pregunto luna sorprendida

-si, ya es momento que celestia y mario formalicen como se deben-explico su mama para dirigirse a la cocina

-esto…exactamente de qué me perdí?-pregunto el confundido

-pues veras…-dijo luna algo incomoda

Fue entonces que notaron a celestia sentada en el sillón comiendo galletas, cuando noto que la miraban, miro a otro lado, mario le empezó a ver feo, como si ella hubiera hecho algo que no debía, celestia empezó a sudar de los nervios

-bien celestia, que hiciste?-acuso mario

-que buen clima hace hoy no creen? Creo que es momento que haga mi viaje al caribe, despídeme de mama y papa luna-dijo celestia para salir corriendo, pero al abrir la puerta, alguien ya estaba detrás de ella, un hombre mayor con una mirada filosa y tenebrosa, celestia retrocedió asustada, el hombre dio unos pasos parar entrar en la casa, justo en eso la mama de celestia se acercó al sujeto y lo abrazo

-bienvenido querido-exclamo la mama de celestia y luna

-perdona la demora, algo de trafico me retraso-dijo el hombre con traje militar en forma de disculpa

Era curioso, la mujer y el tipo parecían opuestos en su forma de ser, pero para el amor no existe regla a seguir, luna fue la segunda en correr para abrazar a su papa, después de todo, nunca se está demasiado grande para amar a tus padres, el bonito momento familiar se interrumpió cuando el militar dio un vistazo al joven sentado, este lo miro de forma filosa, cosa que el profesor le devolvió la mirada

-vamos querido, debes tratarlo bien, después de todo, pronto será parte de la familia-dijo la mujer para calmar los ánimos

-eso ya lo veremos-respondió el para ir a la cocina con su esposa, un monto de corazones salían de ambos, al parecer eran una pareja amorosa

Ya cuando los padres de ambas fueron a la cocina, mario miraba acusadoramente a celestia, el quería respuestas

-bien, habla de una vez celes, que está pasando?-exigió saber el profesor

-veras-sentándose- hace unos años papa me molestaba con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado, era tedioso que siempre que los visitaba comentara sobre el asunto, y ya sabes cómo es, tarde o temprano hubiera terminado presentándome a alguien y pues…

-y?

-le dije que ya estaba con alguien y que pensábamos formalizar la relación en unos años-respondió celestia

-(no me está gustando a donde va esto)-pensaba mario

-papa no se contentaría con eso, necesitaba darle un nombre, y solo conozco a alguien que es capaz de darle cara, así que dije que tú y yo somos pareja y pensamos casarnos, hermana, quieres algo de pastel, esta delicioso-dijo celestia intentando cambiar de tema

-ya veo, solo es eso…QUEE!

El profesor está reviviendo una de sus pesadillas donde estaba por casar con celestia, solo que esta vez era muy real

 **Continuara…**

y aquí el cap de hoy, escrito de tiron ñam

 **-Se abra el cupo para Ocs!**

*Requisitos: acércate a la teoría

*Descripción: di tu teoría de lo que puede tratar el proyecto "calma" que se mencionó en el cap de hoy, los 2 que mas se acerquen podrán dar su oc para que entre a la historia ya sea como un joven o un profesor

Bueno, es todo de momento señores, algunos me dicen por que dejo entrar ocs, la razón es simple, a veces personajes fuera de mi visión artística me permite ampliar mis ideas…. Y me gusta torturar ocs n.n


	7. Tercer Dia-2da parte

**Silverwolf850:** y se pondra mas loca, y de porsi sonata da la impresion de ser torpe para todo lo que existaxD

 **Haseo55:** tibio tibio ñam

 **Guest:** tibio, supongo que falta una pista mas ñam

 **cartman6x61:** orchivan, si lo conosco, incluso dan salio en un final alternativa, y tal vez aparesca de nuevo, depende si su creador da permiso

 **DraKrlos:** capaz vuelva "atacarla", aria no sabe en que se a metido...(sonrisa de zukulencia aqui)

 **LeonK53:** eso seria lo mas suave que podria pasar cuando "la bestia" se libere...

.

.

.

.

 **Dia 3-2da parte- La desarmonia es al solucion!**

-al parecer el equipo de las dazzling son las ganadoras, los siguientes equipos ponerse en posición-anuncio reborn

Adagio en esos momentos no tenía ganas ni de reclamar, apenas habían salido vivas de la competencia de piscina, después que el robot tiburón apareciera, aria y flash habían dado toda sus fuerzas para llegar al otro lado, los alumnos estaban por escapar, cuando reborn apretó un botón, dejando salir unas rejas del piso, impidiendo no solo que escapen, si no que las rejas iban moviéndose para empujarlos a la piscina, obligándolos a seguir con la carrera, adagio fue la siguiente en entrar, su habilidad de nado era superior a las demás si pudo esquivar la embestida del ser acuático robótico, pero como sonata estaba aun inconsciente, adagio tuvo que nadar de vuelta, esta vez el tiburón se volvió más rápido, empezó a nadar en forma circular alrededor de ella hasta formar un torbellino, logrando atraparla, si no fuera por la intervención de uno de los miembros del equipo de flash (un joven de cabellos cortos de color verde-celeste) que llamo la atención del tiburón, adagio hubiera quedado inconsciente, esta aprovecho para llegar al otro lado, siendo el turno de aria para entrar, pero antes que entrar, adagio le comento de un plan para deshacerse de aquel tiburón, cuando aria pregunto, adagio la cargo y literalmente la lanzo a los tiburones, aria la maldijo en un lenguaje de callejón, para luego aterrizar con una patada en la cabeza del tiburón, lejos de detenerlo ,este enloqueció, nadando erráticamente, al final las dazzling ganaron, ya que el tiburón se autodestruyo cerca de flash, dejando inconsciente a unos metros de la meta

-el siguiente evento será soccer, los ganadores de la primera ronda ponerse en posición-anuncio reborn con clara muestra que estaba disfrutando de la tortura que aplicaba

Esta vez a las dazzling te tocaría jugar contra Rainbow dash, Rarity y Pinkie pie, algo desventajoso ya que Rainbow era conocida por ser bastante hábil en este deporte, al menos parecía que no podría haber nadad raro, solo estaba el campo de soccer, los arcos y el balón, pobres, no saben lo que les esperaba

-sonata, es mejor que tu estés en el arco, de seguro eres inútil para anotar-comento aria con su usual tono de querer molestarla

-no es cierto, ya verás que yo anotare el primer touchdow!-respondió sonata

-para empezar, es gol sonata, y yo tapare, aún estoy cansada como para correr por todos lados- indico adagio para dirigirse al arco

-bien, entonces todo dependerá de mi-hablo aria para luego dirigirse al centro de la cancha, provocando que sonata inflara sus mejillas del enojo y adagio solo suspirara

.

-yo quiero tapar!-exclamo Pinkie para dirigirse al arco

-este tipo de deporte no es lo mio, arruinare mi precioso peinado-comento Rarity

-no se preocupen, solo necesitan darme el balón y me encargare de todo, tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ellas desde hace tiempo, aunque esperaba que las enfrentara al final para hacer más dramático el encuentro-comento Rainbow, la cual se veía emocionada

-eso es Rainbow, contigo en nuestro equipo no perderemos, y porsiacaso, nadie podrá anotar jamás en este arco, tengo 3 brazos izquierdos!

-esto querida, no será que tienes dos pies izquierdos?-´pregunto Rarity

-no, tres brazos izquierdos, mira

De la nada Pinkie agito sus brazos, dejando ver que tenía 3 brazos izquierdo y derechos, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas, de inmediato Pinkie agito sus brazos de nuevo y volvió a la normalidad, Rarity intenta decir algo, pero solo salían balbuceos de su boca, Rainbow sugirió que lo mejor era no preguntar

-comiencen-anuncio reborn vestido de arbitro

Un pitido anuncio el comienzo del partido, siendo Rainbow la que encabezaba el ataque, la primera en intentar bloquearla fue sonata, pero Rainbow paso en balo por sus piernas rápidamente para seguir avanzando, la siguiente fue aria, esta vez teniendo más difícil, aria es una de esas personas que tiene talento deportivo, al igual que Rainbow, Rainbow logro quitársela por unos segundos y se vio obligado a disparar, la distancia le permitió a adagio responder a tiempo y desviar el tiro con su puño, logrando que el balón saliera volando, siendo atrapo por sonata

-empieza a correr de una vez sonata!-le grito aria

-descuida, puedo anotar desde esta distancia!-exclamo sonata decidida

-que!

Sonata a pesar de la distancia alzo su pierna lista para patear, y en efecto, dio una patada muy fuerte, logrando anotar, el marcador marco 1 – 0 y muchos no salían de su asombro

-chicas, lo logre, viste que si podía anotar aria?-reclamo sonata feliz de su logro

-sí, excepto, que era nuestro propio arco tarada!-le reclamo aria enfadada

Si, al parecer sonata había anotado en su propio arco, adagio se estaba agarrando la cien en un intento de no rebajarse a gritar ciertas palabras que los humanos suelen decir en estas situaciones

Un segundo pitido anuncio el segundo tiempo, y de paso paro que aria soltara a sonata, ya que la tenía sujeta del cuello mientras frotaba fuertemente la cabeza de sonata, en un intento según ella de que su cerebro se encendiera de una vez

El segundo tiempo empezó con aria en la delantera, siendo Rarity la primera en bloquearla, la sonrisa que aria suele dejar a ver cuándo trama algo asusto a Rarity

-debes apreciar mucho tu cabello verdad?-pregunto aria acercándose a Rarity

Rarity entendió sus intenciones cuando aria se preparó para patear, apuntando directo a su cabeza, el instinto de Rarity le dijo que se agachara antes de perder algo más que su peinado, aria solo sonrió para dar una patada suave, haciendo que el balón simplemente pase por arriba de Rarity

-boba-se burló aria para seguir avanzando

Rainbow se dirigía donde aria, pero esta le dio un pase a sonata, la cual logro atraparla y empezó a correr en la dirección correcta, Rainbow cambio su rumbo para quitarle el balón a sonata, pero esta la miro divertida para devolver el balón a aria, obligando a Rainbow a ir por aria, solo para que esta devolviera el balón a sonata

-(interesante, aunque la del cabello multicolor es más hábil, las otras dos tienen más experiencia en trabajo en equipo, sin decirse nada ya idearon un plan)- pensaba reborn

Si no fuera por la gran estamina de Rainbow, cualquier otro ya se hubiera cansado, aria y sonata solo jugaban con ella mientras avanzaban a la portería, ya estando a una buena distancia, aria pateo con fuerza directo al arco, Pinkie estaba ya lista para atraparlo, pero el balón dio justo en el arco y reboto a un lado, por un momento pareció que había fallado, pero de la nada sonata apareció del lado donde la pelota reboto, esta se tiro de cabeza, logrando no solo meter el balón en el arco, si no a ella también

-punto para las dazzling, el próximo que anota gana-anuncio reborn

.

-sonata, la idea es que el balón entre al arco rival, no que tu entres a el-le reclamo aria

-enserio? y como algunos chicos dicen que lograron anotar con todo con una chica, no estaban jugando también?-pregunto sonata con inocencia

-sonata, solo….solo mete el balón al arco rival y ya- respondió adagio sin ánimos de explicarle de nuevo a sonata que no debía prestar atención a lo que decían los humanos

Un pitido anuncio el tercer tiempo, esta vez Rainbow no espero y se dispuso a ir rápido al arco enemigo, con sonata no tuvo problemas en evadirla, pero con aria era el problema, se veía obligada a moverse

-pero que!-grito Rainbow

De la nada, parte del balón se abrió, dejando salir una sustancia viscosa verde como telaraña que la atrapo y la hizo caer

-olvide anunciar, el balón esta un balón hecho para competencias vongolas, si un jugador permanece mucho tiempo con el balón, este dejara salir una de sus trampas para obligarlos a soltarlo-anuncio reborn por su megáfono

Con Rainbow atorada, fue el turno de aria para tomar el balón y empezar a correr, esta vez Rarity no se lo dejaría fácil, no dejaría que el esfuerzo de su amiga se desperdiciaran, el problema fue que el balón volvió abrirse, dejando salir un líquido resbaloso, provocando que ambas tropezaran de forma graciosa

-olvide comenta que el tiempo que pueden tener el balón se hará más corto mientras más trampas se activen, acaso no lo mencione?-´pregunto reborn fingiendo inocencia

-NO LO HICISTE!-gritaron todos los alumnos enojados, aunque a reborn eso le dio igual

Sonata aprovecho esto para tomar el balón, ahora todo dependía de ella, empezó a correr con el balón directo a Pinkie

-(a este paso la trampa se activara) sonata, esa chica fue la que destruyo tu taco especial!-grito adagio

-QUE!

-taco especial?-pregunto Pinkie

Fue entonces que algo raro le paso a sonata, pro unos momentos se quedó parada sin decir nada con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo, entonces una extraña aura (si se le puede decir así) color rojiza empezó a rodearla, a tal punto que su coleta empezaba a levantarse, entonces su mirada llena de odio solo miraba a un solo objetivo, Pinkie pie

-pero que pastelillos!

Por unos momentos sonata había llevado el balón hasta más allá de la mitad de la cancha, pero lo dejo para seguir su recorrido directo a Pinkie, dejando a la cocina sin saber qué hacer, sonata al llegar a ella le tiro encima, pero Pinkie la esquivo en el último momento, fue entonces que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el balón iba detrás de sonata, adagio había aprovechado la ira de sonata para ir por el balón, disparando en la dirección que sonata corría, usando así como camuflaje, permitiendo anotar el gol que necesitaban

-el partido termina, las ganadoras son las dazzling- anuncio reborn

-pero atacar a un jugador no puede ser válido!-reclamo Rainbow

-tienes razón, pero el ataque nunca se dio en su totalidad por que lo esquivo, de haberla embestido hubieran sido descalificadas-explico reborn

-entonces perdimos por que Pinkie se protegió? Eso no tiene sentido!-reclamo Rainbow

-ZzZzzzzZzzz

-no se duerma cuando le hablo!-grito Rainbow enojada

En la cancha, adagio sostenía a sonata de sus ropas para que no fuera tras Pinkie, esta antes de irse con aria le dio una sonrisa de victoria a Rainbow, como diciéndole que aun sin magia, son mejor que ellas, dejando a Rainbow mas enojada de lo que estaba

-los siguientes equipos pueden entrar, deben prepararse para todo si quieren ganar los juegos de la amistad-explico reborn

Y así los juegos de la amistad siguieron, casi ningún equipo le ganaba al otro, si no que ganaban por que las trampas tenían pro dejar incapacitados a uno de ellos, de una pequeña competencia ahora era una lucha para demostrar quién era el más fuerte, alumnos tras alumnos caían al suelo, sudando, sufriendo, quemados, cansados, todo solo para el disfrute de reborn

-y ahora, los últimos equipos, el primero siendo representados por Flutershy, sunset shimer y Applejack, y sus rivales, adagio dazzle, sonata dusk y aria blaze, competerían en un partido de vóley playero

Los pocos alumnos aun conscientes aplaudieron y uno que otro quedo con la boca abierta, las mencionadas estaban en ropa de baño sobre una cancha de arena con una red en el medio, vestidas con un clásico traje de baño de dos piezas, la única que se apenaba de todo esto era Flutershy, la cual inútilmente se cubría el cuerpo

-es necesario usar el traje de baño?-pregunto Applejack

-las ayudara a sentirse en el ambiente, las reglas son simples, la que anote 3 puntos gana o si uno de los equipos ya no pueda seguir en pie-explico reborn, el cual tenía estaba con un traje de salvavidas

Cada uno se puso en posición, algo cansadas por todos los juegos y trampas que habían sufrido, pero ya habían llegado muy lejos para dejarse vencer

-comiencen-anuncio reborn

Las primeras en empezar fueron las rainbooms, siendo Applejack la primera en golpear, el golpe fue tan fuerte que cuando adagio lo bloqueo, por unos momentos sintió que se iba a ir para atrás, pero logro repeler el balón hacia arriba, sonata de inmediato salto para rematar, pero esta fallo el tiro (cualquiera diría que fue apropósito, pero en verdad ella de verdad fallo), aria previendo que sonata seria lo suficiente torpe para fallar, salto y dio un gran remate, con dirección a Flutershy, esta al darse cuenta que su cara era el blanco se cubrió con ambas manos, pero fue repelido a un lado por Applejack, sunset salto para rematar, pero adagio hizo lo mismo, provocando que ambas golpearan el balón a la vez (agregar efectos de chispas), las miradas de reto de cada uno se cruzaron, la fuerza del impacto provoco que el balón saliera disparado hacia arriba y ellas retrocedieran, pero se pusieron firmes para evitar caer, sus miradas en ningún momento dejaron de verse, no dejarían ver debilidad, ahora dependía de a donde cayera el balón

-parece que el balón caerá del lado de rainbooms-declaro reborn

-lo tengo!-anuncio Applejack para saltar y golpear el balón

Applejack golpe con fuerza, siendo detenido por sonata, pero la fuerza provoco que no pudiera devolverlo bien, lanzando en balón contra aria justo en el rostro para finalmente caer al suelo

-punto para las rainbooms-anuncio reborn

Las nombradas celebraron su punto, mientras aria estaba con unas ganas de agarras de la coleta a sonata y hacer que comiera tierra, pero adagio indico que se concentrara, aunque la sonata le sacara la lengua mientras estaba detrás de adagio le hacía pensar que lo hizo a propósito

 _ **O0o0o00o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Mientras en otro lado..**_

 _ **Cuarto de las hermanas**_

En esos momentos, tanto celestia como mario estaban en el cuarto que ellas ocupaban cuando visitaban a sus padres, aunque era más un departamento con algunas cosas suyas, pero volviendo a lo importante, ambos estaban echados en el suelo con una aura azul rodeándolos, luna la cual estaba sentada en la cama no sabía cómo animarlos, ella ya venía venir esto, mentirles a sus padres de por si era una mala idea, pero ahora la situación parecía empeorar y empeorar

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Justo cuando mario iba a ahorcar a celestia, su mama de ella entro a la sala, por lo cual todos cambiaron de enojo o alguna otra emoción a una sonrisa mientras decían que todo estaba bien_

 _-aquí algo de te, de verdad estoy feliz tenerlos a los 3 a la vez en la casa, han pasado años, me hace sentir tan joven-comento la mama de celestia con un tono soñador y alegre_

 _\- lo mismo pensamos oka-san-comentaron los tres fingiendo alegría_

 _Para los que no saben, la mama de celestia y luna también es la madre adoptiva de mario, aunque luego contaremos eso_

 _Mientras la mama de ambas parecía volver a los recuerdos, era curioso como cada vez que volteaba la vista, mario y celestia se miraban con rencor, cuando su mama los miraba, estos cambiaban rápidamente a una sonrisa, así estuvieron un rato, hasta que su mama soltó la bomba_

 _-bueno, supongo que mario y celestia usaran el cuarto, así que luna ira al cuarto de huéspedes-comento la mama de ambos_

 _-pero, porque yo tengo que ir al de huéspedes!-respondió luna desconforme con ir al cuarto de huéspedes_

 _-pues es obvio cariño, ahora que celestia y mario se van a casar, es normal que convivan juntos, y quien sabe, tal vez pronto la casa de llene de ruido de niños de nuevo-comento esto felizmente_

 _-espera mama…-comentaron ambos a la vez_

 _-bueno, iré hacer el almuerzo, ya luego conversaremos más afondo de su compromiso-comento la mama de ambos para luego irse, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-lo mejor será que digan la verdad antes que ambos termines a los pies de un altar-les sugirió luna

-p-pero…eso sería decir que les mentí….-comento celestia dudosa y con miedo

-hermana, cuando mama empieza a meterse en el rol de casamentera, la pareja siempre termina casada y con hijos, si no lo detienes ahora, voy a tener que empezar a comprar regalos para sobrinos, aunque tal vez cadence tenga algunos de sus vestidos por si tienes niñas-explico luna

Sus comentarios solo provocaron que mario y celestia se miraran, ambos emitieron una muestra de asco de imaginar que ambos llegaran a…bueno, eso, terminando peor con antes, ahora estaban cada uno en una esquina maldiciendo su suerte y aún más deprimidos, ello sabían bien que si no hacían algo pronto, terminarían casados, porque la amabilidad y cariño de aquella mujer a la que llamaban "mama" era como caer en un rio sin saber nadar, una vez que te atrapaba, eras arrastrado sin esperanzas de escapar

-maldición celestia, tienes que decirle la verdad! No quiero terminar casado contigo!-grito mario desde su esquina  
-y tu crees que la idea me emociona a mí?! Mi sueño siempre fue conocer un hombre fuerte, hermoso, amable y varonil-comento celestia con una expresión soñadora- y tú no eres necesariamente un semental!

-pues tu tendrás un buen cuerpo, pero no eres necesariamente mi tipo!-le respondió agresivamente para luego empezar a pensar- mi chica ideal debe ser …bueno, solo hay algo en especial que quiero que tenga, pero no te lo diré!

-ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear, por los creadores, parecen niños-comento luna fastidiada de su actitud infantil, para luego sonreír que seguían viéndose feo

En eso la mama de los tres asombro la cabeza por la puerta para indicar que el baño estaba listo, los tres parpadearon como si no entendieran a que se refería, para acabar con mario y celestia en un baño termal con una toalla cubriéndolos, ambos pensando que esto debía ser una cruel pesadilla

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

-no estarás pensando en que aceptare esto verdad?-pregunto el papa de celestia y luna

-vamos cariño, sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría, siempre supe que celes sentía algo por mario, pero era tan tímida, luego apareció sombra y pues, creo que no es necesario recordar que paso verdad?-le respondió de forma tranquila mientras seguía cocinando

-me niego a premiar una actitud pervertida y indecorosa! Y más dar a mi princesita a ese mocoso rebelde!

-vamos cariño, lo dices solo porque dejo el ejército? Fue su decisión, no puedes evitar que los chicos sigan sus sueños-respondió la mujer intentando ser razonable

\- (si al menos el tuviera un sueño) aun así no lo acepto, tu vista las grabaciones y las fotos, no puedo tolerar ese actitud tan indecorosa!

-y es por eso que se que harán lo correcto-respondió ella aun tranquila

-y si no lo hacen? Sabes que la juventud de ahora es muy liberal, pocos pueden entender la importancia y el respeto que se debía tener para conocer a alguien

-sé que lo harán, porque si no..

El general retrocedió unos pasos, su bella y cariñosa esposa tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, los cual tenía una sustancia roja en su filo la cual goteaba, emanaba una aura muy temible y oscura, estaba se volteo parar mirarlo, provocándole un escalofrió, su esposa no perdía su sonrisa, pero aquellos ojos emitían cierto brillo de odio y ira, eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando la conoció, en una misión en Egipto, nadie creería que debajo de aquella amorosa mujer que amaba su hija más que nada, estaba una de las mujeres más peligrosa que el mundo podía conocer

-no lo permitiré, no dejare que mis pequeños tomen caminos que lleven a resultados tan nefastos como lo han ido haciendo al humanidad durante estos últimos años…-comento con un tono tan lúgubre que asustaría al más valiente

-esto querida…

-si querido?

-nada cariño, solo queda ver que pueden decirnos antes de tomar una decisión

Su querida y dulce esposa volvió a su misma forma de ser en un segundo, el general solo suspiro cansado, a veces podía ser tan aterradora cuando se trataba por la seguridad de sus niñas, dudaba que existiera otra mujer con la misma intensidad por proteger a sus hijos

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

-achuss

-salud

-gracias dagi, es raro, creo que alguien habla de mi-dijo sonata mientras se frotaba la nariz

-si, deben estar preguntándose donde esta la persona mas tonta de este mundo-respondió aria con su usual tono de burla

-asi? Pues yo creo que eres la campeona de lso tontos

-graaaaaaaaaan respuesta sonata-comento aria con sarcasmo

-ves dagi, es igual de tonta que yo!

-facepalm-

-dejen de jugar y concéntrense, no permitiré que las rainbooms se lleven la victoria esta vez- dijo adagio con firmeza

La puntuación iba 1-0 a favor de las rainbooms, ahora le tocaba a las dazzling tirar, pero en eso reborn llamo la atención

-olvide mencionar, que este pequeño torneo lo está organizando vongola, por lo que un miembro del equipo ganador podrá pedir lo que desee. Fama, fortuna, poder, lo que desee, vongola se lo dara-declaro reborn

Estas palabras cambio la situación por completo, todos tenían sueños y aspiraciones, y que alguien se ofreciera a cumplirlas era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-(una nueva cadera para la abuela Smith para que pueda bailar)-pensó Applejack

-(una reserva forestal para que muchos animales puedan vivir en tranquilidad)-pensó Flutershy

-no creo que pueda darme lo que desee-pensó en voz alta sunset de forma divertida

-la magia, poder y conocimiento también está incluido, el poder de vongola pueden alcanzar

Eso dejo sin palabras a sunset, el pequeño bebe tenia conocimientos sobre magia? No pudo preguntar mas ya que algo más llamo su atención

-veo que algunas ya se motivaron-comento reborn

Sunset giro a las donde estaban las dazzling, a las 3 le brillaban los ojos, el brillo de la determinación y avaricia, sunset por un momento sintió que las 3 se transformarían

-(esto será divertido)-penso reborn

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de sunset, si las dazzling recuperaban su magia sería un peligro para todos, deberían ganar, no por lo que el bebe pudiera ofrecerles, si no por el bien de todos (aquí se ven un fondo negro, con las rainbooms y las dazzling mirándose retadoramente)

 **Continuara….**

 **0ooooooooo0o0o0o**

 **Y listo, aquí el cap, si demore, es por la uni y el wow señores, el wow!**

 **Hoy fue uno de los capítulos en que separo la interaccion de las dazzling y mario, después de todo, cada uno tiene sus metas y todo eso**

 **El próximo capitulo si o si antes del miércoles! Salvo que un dibujo me quite el tiempo ñam**

 **Aunque, primero a continuar el significado de la oscuridad**

 **pdt: la ultima pista para el proyecto calma lo dare en el proximo capitulo**


	8. Tercer Dia-3ra parte

**Silverwolf850:** los pobres de imaginarse casados le dan pesadilla, y de Pinkie, te sorprendes? Esa chica es capaz de todo, sobre flutershy, vergüenza para ella, deleite para los demás

 **Haseo55:** mira que pidieron y me dicesxD

 **Leon K53** : momentos zukulentos si, pero con quien? Sera sorpresa…}

: ñam

 **Guest:** tranquilo, déjame actualizar mis fics, que los tengo demasiado abandonados ñam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tercer Dia-3ra parte-La Desarmonía es la solución!**_

El fuego de la ambición rodeaba completamente a las dazzling, ahora que sabían que el premio era lo que fuera, incluyendo dinero, poder o magia, estaban determinadas a ganar, sunset ante esto, apretó los puños con fuerza, no dejaría que las dazzling se salieran con ls suya

-Comiencen!-anuncio reborn con su silbato

Applejack empezó el juego, si bien la situación cambio por el premio, Applejack no es de las personas que enloquecen por algo así, por lo cual su tiro no fue muy fuerte, ya que adagio devolvió el disparo con facilidad para que sonata rematara hacia el equipo contrario, sunset al ver sus disparos creyó que sería un partido amistoso, así que remato justo a la red para que Flutershy rematara, fue entonces que sucedió

-q-que?

-(MUERE!)

Cuando Flutershy iba a rematar, aria salto, quedando frente a ella con una expresión del mismo diablo, Flutershy se asustó y se hizo a un lado antes que el disparo de aria casi le arrancara la cabeza, el disparo fue con mucha fuerza, al punto que Applejack apenas pudo devolverlo, quedando la pelota en el aire, estaba vez fue turno de sunset devolver el tiro, sonata lo detuvo para pasárselo a aria, la cual lo puso en el aire para que adagio rematara, esta con una mirada de crueldad vio su objetivo, Flutershy, la cual presentía que ella era el blanco, limitándose a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, sunset de inmediato corrió para proteger a Flutershy, cuando en eso alguien hablo

-se te ve bosque encantado cabello de tocino-dijo sonata

Sunset pro reacción de inmediato miro hacia abajo y bajo las manos, cosa que aprovecho adagio para disparar y darle justo en la frente, logrando tirarla y anotar

-punto para las dazzling-anuncio reborn

-eso no fue justo, fue trampa!-se quejó Rainbow desde el publico

-SI!-secundaron varios alumnos

-en un torneo, siempre habrá quien intentara distraerlos, deben estar siempre concentrados, cualquier distracción es fatal-respondió reborn sin inmutarse

-pero..

-1 a 1, el próximo punto gana, y para hacer las cosas mas divertidas-sacando un balón con una pantalla-este balón tiene un dispositivo que explotara si le dan mas de cuatro golpes, descuide, es una explosión ligera-explico, provocando un escalofríos en casi todo el público-bien, comiencen!

Las dazzling sonreían con arrogancia, hasta ahora todo les salía bien, estaban a un punto de conseguir poder, dinero o su magia, por parte de adagio, al fin dejaría esa casa con el idiota, o es mejor, pidiera que fuera su esclavo, asi él tendría que trabajar para ella, obligándole a buscar la forma de recuperar su magia, adagio ya lo imaginaba, sentada en su trono con el sirviéndole de apoya piernas, sonata tuvo que picarla para sacarla de sus sueños, ya que estaba empezando a reir de tal forma que la asustaba

Esta vez fue el turno de Flutershy de empezar el juego, la pobre estaba temerosa, pero Applejack y sunset le dijeron que no tuviera miedo, que ganarían al trio de tramposas, Flutershy se armó de valor y empezó el tiro, sonata lo detuvo y alzo el balón, permitiendo a adagio rematar directo a Flutershy, pero Applejack se adelantó conociendo ya el sucio intento de lastimar a su amiga, el balón fue directo a sunset, la cual en vez de golpear al otro lado, la tiro para atrás, permitiendo a Flutershy dar un tiro largo, sonata de inmediato corrió y con un salto acerco el balón a aria, la cual la puso en posición para que quedara en medio de la red, al ver esto, sunset corrió para saltar y bloquear, pero adagio también lo hizo, ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, logrando verse una a la otra frente a frente

-(no lo harás!)-pensó sunset

-(no ganaras esta vez!)-pensó adagio

Ambas vieron descender el balón, levantaron las manos y golpearon el balón al mismo tiempo, provocando un gran choque de fuerza, incluso parecía que estuvieron algunos segundos empujando una contra la otra en el aire, resultando ambas lanzadas para atrás, el balón salió volando a un lado, quedando en el medio, aria salto lista para rematar, pero Flutershy llego primero, tirando el balón lejos

-p-perdon..

Aria solo pudo ver como el balón se alejaba justo al extremo de su lado de la cancha, se levantó del suelo y corrió para salvarlo, teniendo que lanzarse para regresar el balón, pero este fue muy bajo, rumbo al palo de la lona, sonata en un intento de salvarla, se lanzó con todo, y si bien logro pegarle a la pelota para que quedara en el medio, se dio de cara contra el palo, quedando con espirales en los ojos por el golpe, la pelota empezaba a descender, adagio corrió hacia ella y aria se levantó como pudo, ambas saltaron y golpearon el balón a la vez para lanzárselos a las rainbooms, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al golpear ambas el balón, el contador del balón señalo 4, todo fue en cámara lenta, la sonrisa se quitó de su rostro, el balón de mostrar el numero 4 mostro una cráneo y un BOOOM se escuchó, una cortina de humo se levantó del lado de las dazzling, cuando el humo se levantó, se podía ver a aria y adagio en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y algo de hollín

-golpear el balón al mismo tiempo cuenta como dos golpes, el equipo de las dazzling pierden, las ganadoras son las rainbooms-declaro reborn

Un grito de celebración se escuchó en todo el público, las demás rainbooms que perdieron fueron corriendo con sus amigas para felicitarlas por haber ganado

-eso estuvo increíble! Al final se hizo justicia-declaro Rainbow

-fue algo duro, pero valió la pena-dijo sunset con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-y no olviden los grandes tiros engañosos de Flutershy!-les recordó Pinkie para abrazar a Flutershy-definitivamente estas para campeonato!

-gra-gracias Pinkie pie

-buen trabajo de equipo chicas-les felicito Applejack y Rarity

-gracias, pero esto me dejo algo sedienta, desearía un helado ahora mismo-hablo sunset feliz

-toma-dándole un helado

-gracias

-de nada, con esto tu premio a sido entregado-declaro reborn

-si, lo necesitaba…espere, que….que! pero yo..

-y asi termina las prácticas para los friendship games, felicitemos a sunset shimer y su equipo, que usando su premio pidieron un helado, algo inusual, pero jamás discutimos el deseo del ganador, que lo disfrutes-anuncio reborn por un microno-ahora alístense, en media hora partiremos a una casa de reposo para que descansen el resto del día

Todos se quedaron en shock, ¡¿tanto esfuerzo, sufrimiento y mas que nada dolor, todo eso para un simple helado?! Sunset sintio miradas de odio por parte de todo los presentes, incluso Rainbow tenia un tic nervioso

-esto..podemos compartirlo-dijo sunset muy nerviosa y asustada  
-SOBRE ELLA!

Si bien sunset tenia buenas amigas, estas le sugirieron correr, y asi lo hizo, sunset empezó a correr por su vida mientras todos estaban tras de ella, reborn miraba todo esto sentado desde una silla mientras comía un helado, había sido entretenido verlos sufrir, le recordaba cuando entrenaba al inútil de dino

Con ello, el entrenamiento de reborn había finalizado

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Mientras, de otro lado, celestia y mario estaba teniendo uno de los momentos más incomodos de sus vidas, sus mentiras los llevaron a ello, a terminar en aguas termales los dos solos con apenas toallas cubriéndolos, mario con una toalla cubriendo la cintura para abajo y celestia con una que sostenía para cubrir casi todo su cuerpo y otra en su cabello, ambos derrotados se limitaron a meterse en las aguas sin verse a la cara

Ambos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo primero era su propia desnudes, si bien el detestaba la presencia de celestia, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado, y era diferente ver a cualquier mujer desnuda que ver a alguien con la que convives un buen tiempo, celestia era hermoso, no lo negaría, pero tampoco enloquecería por ello, por su lado, celestia tenía que admitir que mario no estaba mal a la vista, si bien su aspecto en la escuela parece la de un vagabundo, su cuerpo tiene músculos definidos, no exagerados, aunque no le sorprendía, considerando las cosas que hicieron en la juventud y los tipos que enfrentaron

-(si tan solo fueras mas amable)-pensaba celestia

-has pensado en cómo salir de este lio?-pregunto sin mirarla

-no, por más que lo pienso, solo me lleva a resultados nada agradables

-si dices la verdad, nos tocara recibir un castigo a todos, a ti pro mentir, y a mí y luna por cubrirte la mentira, lo sabes no?

-si, y eso es lo último que quiero-respondió preocupada, de solo pensar en el castigo que recibiría…no quería ir a la escuela militar, y su padre era capaz de eso

-que lata, aunque lo digas, tu padre te buscara otro candidato mas apto, tan mal es que busques un esposo?-pregunto el

-ser obligada a casarme es lo menos que quiero mario

-pero en esas cosas no necesariamente se te obliga a casarte, simplemente se forma una reunión para que conozcas al tipo, si llegan agradarse, pueden llegar a formalizar

-no lo se…

-incluso podría estar escondido para saber si el tipo es buena persona o no, no creo que tu padre te obligue aceptar a alguien que es un patán, y sabes que nadie puede ocultarme su verdadera naturaleza

-vaya, no esperaba que desearas ayudarme-comento celestia sorprendida

-nadie debe estar con alguien que no quiera, además que entiendo en parte los sentimientos de tu padre, digo, si quisiera sacar algún beneficioso, te hubiera comprometido con algunos de sus socios, pero en vez de eso te quiere arreglar una cita para que conozcas a alguien, creo que simplemente quiere verlas con una familia, que disfruten el tener a alguien con quien tener hijos y esas cosas-le explico sin mirarla

-nunca lo había visto así, creo que después de todo, solo busca que sea feliz

-es lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos, solo que muchas veces no queremos verlo

-y dime, tu no piensas formar una familia?-pregunto curiosa

-mhppp, la verdad jamás me había imagina tener una familia, ya sabes, mi estilo de vida es demasiado "volátil"-respondió sorprendido, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que él tuviera una familia, una herramienta es una herramienta después de todo no?

-pero no tienes alguna chica en mente? Ni una sola?-pregunto celestia, no era posible que un hombre de su edad no tenga si quiera interés en alguna mujer? O acaso seria de los que batean para otro lado? No pregunto eso para evitar molestarlo

-supongo que de momento no hay alguien en mi cabeza para pensar en casarme (al menos no de momento)-penso, recordando a aria, la pequeña revoltosa le gustaba, y estaba dispuesto a intentar ganar su corazón, pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en cosas más profundas

-es una lástima, serias un buen partido

-mhpp?

Esta vez celestia se le dio una sonrisa suave, la charla está resultando cómoda, nunca creyó que mario podía llegar a preocuparse por ella, lo hacía ver bajo una mejor luz, en cambio el la miro sorprendido por el comentario, algo normal si consideramos que todo aquel que lo busca no es con buenas intenciones, entonces uno pensaría que sería una buena ocasión para que la relación de ellos mejorara, lastimosamente nunca es lo que se espera

-lo sabía, intentas aprovecharte de mi verdad?!-la acuso mientras se cubría el pecho

-…..que! de donde sacas esa acusación!-grito celestia después de varios segundos de procesas aquella acusación

-bueno, es normal, estamos aquí casi desnudos, y he escuchado rumores que tienes una ducha en tu oficina, donde no siempre eres ti la que la usa…sola..

-de donde sacas eso!

-pues, recuerda que estuve en tu oficina varias veces, me vas a negar que no tienes una ducha?

-si la tengo, pero no es lo que piensas!

-enserio? No llevas alumnos con las hormonas alborotadas y les ofreces calmar sus pervertidos deseos con la excusa que es tu deber como educadora? Y me acusas de pervertido a mi verdad? Pues no seré uno más de los que uses para tus juegos enfermizos!

Eso fue el colmo, si bien celestia es conocida por ser una persona paciente y razonable, mario tenía la facilidad de sacarle de sus cabales, ni discord provoca eso en ella asi de rápido, asi que no es de sorprendente que celestia de un puñetazo mandara al profesor a volar

-idiota…

 **O0o0o0o00o0o**

Después de que de alguna forma sunset lograra sobrevivir a ser perseguida por sus compañeros de clase, todos abordaron los transportadores aéreos, después de media hora, estos los llevaron a una gran casa estilo japonés, donde los recibió una agradable señora de pelos rosas con un kimono celeste con adornos de golondrinas, esta los invito a pasar, siendo reborn el primero en agradecer la hospitalidad, los alumnos se dieron la grata sorpresa que el lugar era idéntico como en las películas, una casa de madera de dos o tres pisos de alto, con baños termales y una habitación con juegos de mesa, a cada uno también se le dio una llave, donde podrían estar hasta 3 alumnos por cuarto, dentro había algunos kimonos de uso diario, se les indico que en 3 horas servirían el almuerzo, sin más que decir, la mayoría aprovecho el lugar para relajarse, disfrutar al experiencia o simplemente recuperarse del entrenamiento infernal que sufrieron a manos del bebe

-BAÑOS TERMALES!

Muchas de las jóvenes al saber que los baños eran por horarios, y que justo empezaba el turno de las mujeres, aprovecharon para meterse a bañar, y uno que otro joven como thunderlane fue avisado que si intentaba fisgonear, iba a perder algo más que el balón que trajo de la escuela, algunas se metieron sin miedo, otras hubo que darles un empujoncito por la timidez, y otras se tiraron de cañón, como Pinkie, sonata o derpy, ya con el agua caliente cubriendo sus cuerpos, muchas se agruparon con sus amigas para conversar, otras empezaron a nadar y jugar, mientras otras simplemente se empezaron a relajar

-esto es divertido, incluso puedo hacer chisquetes-dijo Pinkie mientas hacia chisquetes con sus manos

-suena divertido, déjame intentar-pidió sonata imitando a Pinkie,, logrando darle a aria en la cara-

-maldición sonata, dejar de actuar como una niña!-se quejo aria

-deberías dejar de gruñir aria, se te arrugara la cara más de lo que esta-se burló sonata

\- deberías relajarte para variar-le recomendó adagio, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el agua caliente

-es imposible relajarse con tontas rodeándome!

Aria empezó a moverse lejos de todos, el baño era bastante grande y de corma casi circular rodeado de paredes de madera, con rocas lizas en las esquinas, aria se acercó a una con la esperanza de poder relajarse, cuando noto que alguien estaba ahí, pues ni hablar, no se iría a otro lado, sacaría a la intrusa, cuando se preparó para echarla, noto algo que no espero

-zekeda?

-aria?

-qué diablos haces tu aquí?!-preguntaron ambos a la vez señalándose

 **Continuara….**

 **Buenas señores, después de tiempo vuelvo, y quiero aclarar algo**

 **Si bien no he posteado en un buen tiempo, además de la uni+trabajo+FC, la idea de escribir 20 paginas me da una pereza terrible, por lo cual escribiré post de 5 páginas máximo, al menos así solo tardo 1-2 horas y me resulta más fácil, la única excepción serán los capítulos de peleas, hay si serán largos**

 **Bueno, nos vemos luego ñam**


	9. Tercer Dia-4ta parte

**Silverwolf850:** si, las pobres quedaron algo chamuscadas, y quien le manda a sunset a usar al palabra "deseo" ., no tiene nada de sospechoso que tenga su propia ducha…o cma en su oficina….o si?

 **Brankurron:** bueno, sonata tanbien es algo "mala", y no es culpe del pobre, vivio alejado de mucha gente en una especia de autodestierro, es normal que no entienda bien algunas cosas simples._.

 **Cartman6x61:** por leyes dimensionales, lo que te funcione en otros lugares, aquí no lo hara, capaz termines como thunderlane

 **Haseo55:** bueno, después de lo que paso en la cueva, es normal que solo vea a aria como un interés amoroso

 **Leonk53:** hubo que usar un trapeador para limpiar de lo que babeo..y tan poca fe le tiene al pobre mario que lo tachan de pervertido? Que mal u.u

.

.

.

 _ **Advertencia: posible lemon, aunque ya para que advertir si el rango del fic esta en T ._.**_

.

-que haces tu aquí!-gritaron ambos

El pensamiento de ambos era el mismo en esos momentos, de alguna forma extraña, como si el mundo confabulara contra ellos, de nuevo terminaban encontrándose en una ducha desnudos, al menos esta vez cada uno portaba una toalla, que de inmediato se aseguraron que estuviera bien sujeta

-asi que espiando en el baño de mujeres? Eres de lo pero zekeda-le regaño aria

-de que hablas? Yo estaba descansando apenas unos m…exactamente que hora es?-pregunto preocupado

-cerca de mediodía

-jope

El joven maldijo internamente, se había quedado dormido al menos 2 horas en el agua caliente, por lo cual ahora era turno de las chicas, era malo, un hombre con solo una toalla en el baño femenino era sentencia de por vida de ser marcado como un pervertido, bien podía saltar por la pared de madera, pero eso llevaría a la calle, y el titulo de exibicionista tampoco era grato, lo otro era esperar ahí oculto, lo cual no seria problema si no fuera por la sonrina de aria, la cual no le daba tranquilidad

-al parecer alguien esta atorado aquí, seria una pena que les avisara a las demás que cierto profesor esta aquí-amenazo aria con una sonrisa maligna

-no se vale, ustedes entraron cuando yo llegue primero!

-aja, y seguro que las demás te creeran con la fama que te traes

-detecto celos acaso?-contesto divertido

-de ti? Ni que hubiera quedado ciega-contesto cortante

-pues sabes-acercandose a ella- bien podría convencerte de no decir nada-poniendo su mano sobre su cintura-despues de todo, estamos los dos solos aquí

Esas palabras desubico a aria, la cual estaba roja y con una cara de "a este bastardo yo lo golpeo" pero si lo hacia, su toalla, la cual cubria todo su cuerpo se caería, esta sujeto con una mano y con la otra le estiro la mejilla al idiota

-aja, ni tu te crees tus palabras-le encaro

-(como lo supo!)-penso alarmado, esperaba que eso hiciera que aria retrocediera, o al menos lo ayudara a salir del problema en que esta

-si quires saber como lo se, es tu mano,estas temblando, al parecer cierto pervertido es solo un niñato sin experiencia-se burlo

-ey, no es mi culpa si a la única chica a la que deseo tocar hasta ahora eres tu!-se defendió, logrando desubicarla unos segndos

-ya eo, asi que yo-acercandose a el lentamente- te atraigo no?

-eh, yo no dije eso exactamente…

-que sucede zekeda, acaso no te gusta lo que ves?-le pregunto con un tono suave y sensual

-esto.. yo….

La situación se había volteado, ahora era aria quien tenia acorralado a mario contra la roca, apoyando su cuerpo con el de el, esta incluso solto su toalla, la cual apenas se sostenía por el contacto de sus pechos con el pecho de el, la cara del joven estaba toda roja, y solo hablaba incoherencias

-yo esto….yoo..gente…ahí atrás..nosotrossss-intentaba decir alguna oración sin éxito

Aria aprovecho esto para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo agacharse, esto le permito tanbien agacharse para poder acercar sus labios a su oído

-tranquilo, veras que te gustara zekeda, solo cierra los ojos-le ordeno

Este obedeció la orden, cerro los ojos esperando lo que fuera que debía pasar, entonces sintió pensó en su cabeza, para luego su cuerpofuera sumergido, aria le había pisado la cabeza y usado fuerza para hundirlo y tenerlo bajo el agua unos ratos, aunque mario logro sacarse su pie después de unos segundos, estaba confundido

Debiste ver tu cara! Acaso esperabas algo emocionante estúpido? Hahaha-se burlo aria señalándolo

A mario le tardo unos segundos entender que había pasado, aria riéndose de el, el casi lo ahogan, aria riéndose de el, entonces su mente hizo "click", llenándose de enojo

-No fue gracioso!-se quejo, no grito para evitar que lo descubrieran, pero aun asi, estaba enojado

-pues para mi lo fue-ajustándose su toalla- y apenas empezamos –alejándose de el KYAAAAAHHHHHH, ahí un pervertido miron oculto tras las rocas!

Un sonoro que se escucho en todo el baño por parte de las chicas, y muchas maldiciones en la mente de zekeda, el cual empezó a moverse, tomo su vizor, el cual dejo en una area seca antes de bañarse, se lo puso y lo prendió

-cp, rápido, prepárate para el experimento x-1-salvando los tesoros-ordeno alarmado

-pero señor, aquel experimento aun no esta terminado

-tu solo hazlo, es mejor probarlo ahora que morir linchado!

-como ordene

-sumergiéndose en el agua- (esta me las pagaras aria!)

.

.

.

.

Tras el grito de aria, todas se empezaron a movilizar en busca del pervertido, la única que miraba raro todo esto era adagio, la actuación de aria como chica en problemas podía ser creíble para crédulas para sonata y el resto de chicas, pero no con ella

Las chicas estuvieron buscando un rato, hasta que una noto una sombra moviendo por los bordes del agua

-AQUÍ ESTA!-aviso bombom para abalanzarse sobre el pervertido y sacarlo del agua- ahora si ya veras lo que te voy a…..eh?

-oye, por que estas siendo tan violenta?

-ah perdón, crei que eras un tipo que …lo siento!-se disculpo, apenada por haberla tomado de los pelos

Frente a bombom estaba una mujer adulta, de cabellera negra larga, piel celeste casi para azul, media 1.70, tenia una figura que demostraba que ya era una adulta en comparación de las jóvenes presentes, y sus pechos superaban a los de sonata, esta de inmediato al notar como las miraban, se tapo con su toalla avergonzada, bombom no paraba de disculparse, las demás al verla, las menos desarrolladas se llevaron las manos al pecho, de alguna forma su autoestima fue dañada

-creo que el pervertido se escapo-anuncio lyra a las demás-

-la próxima no se nos escapara-juro rainbow mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño

-aunque si te ve, capaz te confunda con un chico-agrego adagio con burla

-QUE! REPITE ESO!-la reto rainbow a punto de írsele encima, pero sus amigas la detuvieron

-(esto aprieta demasiado)-pensaba mario(¿?)

Hora del canal de enseñanzas, por twilight sparkle

-que tal jóvenes que buscan conocimientos, aquí estoy para explicar esta rara situación, verán, mario lleva años usando el dominio de la gravedad, al punto que puede manipular la gravedad de lo que toque, los objetos físicos son fáciles, ya que tienen una forma establecidos, la gravedad simplemente los rodea,, y los campos de gravedad, el formar un circulo no es tan difícil con años de dominio, pero lo que vemos ahora es un grado muy alto de este elemento –mostrando la imagen de una mujer- en este caso, mario a creado un campo de gravedad con forma alrededor de el, teniendo que hacer de la figura algo mas alta que el para darle los detalles como cintura, pechos, cabello, entre otros, y con ayuda de cp, este crea una figura holográfica alrededor del campo, permitiendo ver a la chica que esta en estos momentos presente, al mismo tiempo el visor de mario permite crear un holograma en su rostro para darle toques femeninos, los cuales se mueven perfectamente cuando habla, si bien esto parece increíble, hacer un campo con tantas formas, es muy difícil, por no decir cansado, pero de esta manera, aun si choca contra alguien o recibe un golpe, no perderá el camuflaje, eso seria todo

Fin del canal de enseñanzas de la princesa sparkle

Habiendo esquivado el primer peligro, el ser descubierto, empezó a moverse entre las jóvenes, y aunque era una oportunidad que muchos darían, los cuerpos de las jóvenes no le atraían demasiado, una cosa era qu usaran trajes moe, pero desnudas, no tanto, si aria lo ponía nervioso, era por que estaba sintiendo "algo" por ella, y lo mismo seria con sonata y adagio, al ser cercanas a el

-hola-saludo sonata con naturalidad

-esto..hola…(escote…no, no, concéntrate!)-pensaba con fuerza para no mirar los pechos de sonata, los cuales apenas eran cubiertos por la toalla

Mario siguió moviéndose entra las jóvenes, acercando mas y mas a la salida, cuando en eso quedo frente a frente con adagio, esta la miro de manera sospecha, como si lo estuviera analizando, poniéndolo nervioso

-(¿se habrá dado cuenta que soy yo?-pensó preocupado, tal vez usar su versión femenina* no fue la mejor de las ideas

Adagio por su lado, analizaba a la mujer frente a ella, cuando entro a los baños, en ningún momento la vio entrar, y sus rasgos, eran muy familiares, pero todo su análisis se desvió a uno punto frágil en ella

-mirándose para luego mirar a "maria"- (porque demonios mi cuerpo no crece..)-penso deprimida

Mas de mil malditos años y mi cuerpo no a crecido ni un jodido centímetro, es lo que pensaba adagio, era como uan flor que se reusaba a florecer y tener el cuerpo supersexy que tanto deseaba, y ver a la mujer frente a ella tan alta y con esa figura…"maria" no entendió que paso para que dazzle cayera en un estado de depresión de golpe, simplemente la ignoro y salió del lugar, no sin antes mirar a aria

-(ni crea que se quedara asi, esto me las pagara!...aunque…puede que sea momento de usar otros métodos)-pensó el joven adulto con un brillo peligroso y lujurioso(?) mientras miraba a aria

Aria sintió una mirada que le provoco escalofríos, giro su vista a la puerta, pero no había nadie, sin darle mas importancia, siguió disfrutando su baño y la sensación de victoria contra zekeda

Si supiera…..

 **O0o0o0o00o**

Después del relajante baño, y evitar que rainbow se le fuera encima a adagio, cada una ya sea en grupo o solitario empezó explorar el lugar y sus alrededores, algunas se cambiaron para ir al pueblo, otras fueron al salón de juegas, y las demás que querían relajarse se pusieron la bata que el lugar ofrecía para moverse por la casa, los chicos por su lado se metieron a los baños termales después que todas las chicas salieran, y un thunderlane maldecía que no fueran baños mixtos

entre los que se quedaron en el hospedaje, aria fue una de ellas, quería unos momentos para relajarse sin tener que aguantar a las otras dos, por que tratar con adagio y sonata era muy estresante, agradecía que sonata sufriera un ataque de hambre, esta menciono que había tacos en el pueblo a la vez que tomo distancia, sonata al saber esto, tomo a la que estaba mas cerca, la cual resulto adagio, y se la llevo a rastras, adagio maldijo a aria muchas veces dentro de su mente

-paz para variar-se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos que tenia un patio al frente-

En eso, sunset y Pinkie doblaron la esquina, viendo a aria venir hacia ellas, para sunset seguía siendo incomodo, no sabia como tratar con las dazzling

-sucede algo sunny?-pregunto Pinkie al ver a su amiga nerviosa

-estaba pensando en como tratar con las dazzling, si tan solo demostraran que se arrepintieron de las cosas que hicieron-explico sunset mientras seguía avanzando

-no te preocupes, solo necesitamos decirles que deben disculpen para empezar a ser amigas!-ideo Pinkie mientras imaginaba a todas tomadas de las manos con fondo de uan fiesta

-no creo que sea tan fácil como eso Pinkie pie-respondió sunset con dudas- pero tal vez sea la única solución, debe….eh? a donde se fue?

.

.

.

.

Mientras sunset y Pinkie estaban planeando como tratar con aria, esta fue tomada del brazo y jalada dentro de un armario rápidamente, ya dentro, aria ni lo pensó, dio un rodillazo a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a tocarla, pero este golpe fue bloqueado con su pierna de su raptor, esta iba a golpearlo, cuando reconoció quien fue el gracioso

-zekeda? Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto fastidiada

-a que te asuste no?-pregunto tranquilo

-aja, si claro, es mejor que me digas que quieres si no quieres perdiendo tu descendencia, estúpido

-siempre tan ofensiva, no puedo simplemente querer cerca a ti?

-n-no digas estupideces-contesto ella con esa cara agria de siempre- di lo que quieres antes que te …que estas haciendo!-grito ella sorprendida

Zekeda había acercado su rostro al de ella, para luego deslizarlo a su cuello para olerla y luego darle una pequeña lamida, crispándole los nervios, y no solo era eso, podía sentir sus manos en su cintura, las cuales lentamente hiba parecían quitar aquel cinturón de tela que sostenía su yukata, sus besos hiban desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, cada beso suyo provocaba un chispazo dentro de ella, uno muy agradable

-(pero que demonios estoy haciendo!)-penso aria volviendo en si

Esta lo empujo para salir de aquel armario de toallas, pero antes que volteara, mario usos sus dedos para rozarle y tocar su muslo en un punto preciso, provocándole un pequeño choque de placer, obligando a recostarse con las manos sobre la puerta

-(que fue eso, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo)-penso aria, para sentir a mario sobre ella, aprisionando suavemente sus manos con las de ella para reanudar su "ataque", esta vez quedando detrás de aria, permitiéndole besar su espalda, de manera suave, permitiéndole sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con cada beso que le daba, sus fuerzas parecían no querer llegar a ella

-(que rayos pasa, el no es asi, se supone que no tiene el valor para hacer este tipo de cosas…)-pensaba aria con la respiración acelerada

Fue entonces que sintio como la correa de la yukata cayo al suelo, provocando que su únicas ropas estuvieran pro caerse, de inmediato se sujeto sus propios brazos para evitar quedar desnuda, cosa que aprovecho mario para abrazarla de la cintura para pegarlo a el, varia venas de ira aparecieron en la frente de aria, pero cualquier tipo de protesta fueron calladas por los labios de zekeda, y a pesar de pensar en que era repulsivo, no hizo nada para detenerlo, incluso cuando sentía su lengua con la de el envolviéndose una con la otra, hasta tener que separarse por la necesidad de aire, quedando una fino hilo de saliva salir de ambos, este sonrio, a pesar de todo eso, aria seguía con su cara de amargada, pero no podia esconder aquel sonrojo en su rostro

Si ella tenia alguna queja, no pudo decirla, su mano del "idiota" empezaron a deslizarse desde su cintura hacia sus muslos, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cintura

-por que haces esto zekeda?-pregunto aria sin entender por que el cambio e actitud

-sabes, -deslizando sus dedos desde su cintura y iba subiendo- puedo sentir en ti aquella sensación de querer ser admiraba, que otras personas te vean –besando su cuello- que admiren tu belleza y tu talento

-y si es así que zekeda, que te importa eso-gruño esta sin mirarlo

-me importa mucho, o es que acaso no notas que sola presencia me pone nervioso, como crees que me sentí cuando jugaste de esa manera conmigo en las termas, eso es muy cruel aria

-eso te pasa por ser tan débil zekeda-dijo recobrando algo de "terreno"- no esperaba menos de un idiota como tu-termino mirándolo con una sonrisa de victoria

Aria a pesar de la posición en que estaba, sonreía con victoria y maldad, zekeda había perdido toda sonrisa en su rostro, ya estaba por irse, cuando..

-veo que no entiendes que jugar conmigo de esa manera es peligroso..

-aja, que miedo ten….oye, que estas..!

Mario levanto a aria cargándola desde debajo de sus piernas, esta no pudo decir nada ya que empezó a sentir como algo iba entrando dentro de ella, reconociendo al sensación de aquella cosa caliente y dura, dando un gemido ahogado, ella habia jugado con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado, y lo hiba a pagar

Los segundos se volvieron minutos en aquel armario, lo que paso ayer en la cueva se repetia, con la diferencia que ahora se sentía a la merced de el, y su cuerpo disfrutaba cada segundo de aquella sensación

Pero aria no era la única que disfruta aquella sensaciónes, mario también disfrutaba estar con ella, el calor y suavidad de su piel al tocarla con sus dedos, su sabor al besar su cuello, aquella chispa que sentía en ella cuando deslizaba su mano a través de su cintura e, dolor en su pierna al bloquear el rodillazo de ella que tenia como objetivo sus partes nobles pero que logro bloquear, y la sensación placentera de "unirse" con ella, esto se reflejaba en el rubor en su cara y su respiración acelerada, aquella sensación le era increíble, pero solo si ella estaba con el

.

.

.

.

Sunset se estaba preparando para salir con flutershy y rainbow a explorar el área donde estaban, ya se habían puesto sus ropas, aunque seguían caminando en medias por la casa, a su lado estaba flutershy, la cual le había invadido la curiosidad de explorar cuando escucho de unos curiosos zorros y gatos que habitan en el área, ambas buscabana a rainbow la cual como si fuera una niña pqueña, se había puesto a explorar la casa donde estaban

-¿donde se puedo haber metido rainbow? Ella fue la que sugirió salir a explorar para empezar-se pregunto sunset ya mas relajada que nadie buscara su cabeza por desperdiciar aquel deseo

-no creo que este lejos, rainbow suele emocionarse por estar en lugares nuevos y exóticos como este-le explico flutershy con amabilidad- lo mejor seria esperar en la entrada

-tienes razón, solo espero que no se le olvide como la otra vez-recordó ella cuando rainbow la dejo esperando horas ya que estaba negociando con una vendedora un libro de su autora favorita, y si bien sunset no le molestaba eso, el que hubiera puesto como ficha de cambio a flutershy fue pasarse un poco- aquí fue donde desapareció

-¿rainbow dash?

-no, aria, me encontré con ella en estos pasillos, gire un rato y esta desapareció, ¿será acaso que tiene algún tipo de magia?-se cuestiono sunset preocupada

-o tal vez lo imaginaste, no todo tiene que ver con magia….si?

-hehe, tienes razón, ahora solo quiero disfrutar un poco del…oyes eso?

-¿que cosa?

-unos ruidos…es por aquí

Sunset se acerco a una puerta con cautela y le indico a flutershy con señas que se acercaran, ambas pegaron el odio a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor, o identificar que era

-se escucha…pegajoso

-¿sera un animal?

-si lo es, debe estar comiéndose algo extraño, espera, se oye algo mas

Es entonces que empiezan a escuchar como si susurran en nombre de alguien, para luego escuchar unos gemidos, en entonces que ambas se les sube la sangre a la cara y se torna de un color carmín al identificar (en especial sunset) que son esos ruidos, y a pesar que esta mal andar espiar esas cosas, las hormonas y la curiosidad las obliga a quedar ahí escuchando todo lo que pasa detrás de aquellas puertas, descubrimiento el misterio de donde estaba aria

-su-sunset, ¿no crees que es mejor irnos?-sugirió flutershy toda roja de la pena

-creo que tienes razón, mejor nos..!

Como ambas se apoyaron con ambas manos en la puerta, esta cedió y se abrió, cayendo estas para adentro, no se lastimaron demasiado, pero cometieron el error de mirar para arriba, viendo el momento preciso y con detalles de como la sirena sin voz y el profesor llegaban al clímax tras un grito de placer de ambos, los cuales estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no notaron a las chismosas

Por su parte, mario y aria se estaban recuperando de aquella sensación tan agradable, este aun la cargaba con una mano de las piernas, manteniéndola en el aire, obligándola a sostenerse de el para no caer, ninguno se dijo nada al verse, mario solo acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla con suavidad, aria solo por esta vez lo dejaría salir con la suya, igual ya tenia lo que necesitaba para su plan, mario no se había percatado, pero había una grabadora que esta dejo antes que todo se le saliera de control

.

.

.

-flutershy, resiste por favor!-suplicaba sunset

Después de que ambas presenciaran algo que no verían en una película para adultos por el realismo completo, ambas se percataron que llevan varios segundos viendo aquella escena, asi que salieron gateando sin decir nada hasta alejarse lo suficiente, ya lejos y intentando recuperarse del shock inicial, sunset noto que la cara de flutershy estaba como congelada, esta le pregunto si estaba bien, pero al tocarla, flutershy se desplomo en el suelo como si una estatua se tratara, esta empezó agitarla preocupada por su amiga, llegando applejack al rescate, esta cargo a flutershy para llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran verla, mientras preguntaba que había sucedido

-es algo complicado de explicar-dijo sunset intentando no indagar demasiado en el tema

-pues inténtalo, pero primero deberías cambiarte-sugirio applejack

-porque?

-pues, tienes algo de de yogurt en la ropa y en el rostro, flutershy tanbien lo tiene en sus ropas y mejilla, pelearon con pinkie en uan guerra de ingredientes acaso?

.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después

Ya siendo casi 5pm, varios estudiantes habían regresado a la posada para descansar, el pueblo donde estaban era tranquilo, agradable y carente de bulla como de autos y otras cosas, otros habían preferido permanecer en la posada en el salón de juegos o simplemente recuperarse del dia de ayer, mientras otras conspiraban su siguiente movimiento

-¿aun no descubres nada dagi?

-no –alzando el dije dorado de karin- este es un artefacto mágico en efecto, pero esta vacia, no como si lo hubieran roto, si no drenado-explico adagio sin dejar de ver el dije

-entonces solo debemos llenarlo y listo-sugirió sonata

-aja, claro sonata, por que no empiezas a soplar, asi tendrá tanto aire como la que tienes en la cabeza-sugirió aria divertida mientras miraba su celular

-oye! Espera, estas sonriendo? El mundo se va acabar!

-tonta

-si tan solo hubiera una forma de…esperen, creo qu ya se como llenar esto con magia de nuevo-hablo adagio a la vez que se paraba, por supuesto que sabia como llenarlo de magia, ella ya había visto una maquina capaz de absorber magia, su mente empezó a trabajar, cuando un ruido desvió su atención-

-oh pues perdona si mi actitud te molesta tanto, pero algunos tenemos que esforzarnos ams pro ser notados, no todos somos titulares pero nos preocupa mas llenar nuestro estomago de pasteles!-grito thunderlane enojado con los puños cerrados del enojo

-pues si te esforzaras mas tal vez no nesecitarias el tener que actuar como un payaso!-le respondió el grito soarin con el mismo enojo

Ambos jóvenes parecían querer agarrarse a golpes en cualquier momento, pero al final cada uno se marcho por su lado, adagio y aria miraban curiosas esta escena, ¿que pudo haber desencadenado tanta esencia de enemistad? Fue entonces que notaron una figura doblar una esquina, adagio le indico a las otras que se movieran, algo estaba pasando, podía sentir muchos sentimientos negativos aflorar, incluso aun mas rápido de las que ellas provocaron en la batalla de las bandas

.

.

.

.

-pasa

-entrando- perdón la demora, me quede dormido

Mario había entrado a una área de la casa que los visitantes no podían entrar, más precisos en una oficina muy fina, tenia un librero con diversos libros de tácticas militares, estudio de la mente humana y combate con armas muy inusuales, las paredes eran de madera, con algunos cuadros medianos de fotos de soldados, y un escritorio con un sujeto sentado en su silla esperándolo, detrás de el estaba un gran cuadro que sobresalía de los demás, donde estaba una mujer con el sujeto que estaba sentado, junto con dos pequeñas, una peli arcoíris y una pequeña peli azul, en otro de los asientos estaba reborn, con su típico traje de gala y su camaleón entre su gorro, mario se sentó frente al coronel, ambos se miraron y la presión se empezó a sentir, la presión de dos personas que han tenido muchas experiencias y la mayoría no bonitas, la presión de alguien con experiencia, algo que ningún tipo que le haya ido mal en la vida igualaría, una cosa era el nacer con mala suerte y malas cosas en la vida, y otro era enfrentarlas a todas ellas y seguir adelante

-y bien, para que me necesitan? Debe ser algo urgente si tuvieron que traerme con toda una escuela-pregunto Mario de forma seria

-lo es-tirando unos papeles sobre el escritorio para que los recogiera-tenemos información que C esta haciendo apto de presencia muy seguido en una ciudad pasado la frontera norte de canterlot, creemos que volverá aparecer en 8 dias según las veces que se le ha visto-explico el general

El general tenia el cabello marrón corto, ojos negros y una mirada afilada, se podía ver en una lado de su escritorio el nombre "Darius Gloom Eternal" este portaba una chaqueta de cuero marron y un pantalón militar con zapatillas oscuras, tenia una contextura musculosa y una arma oculta entre sus ropas, este miraba a mario, esperando que analizara la situación, aquellos tres sujetos, A, B y C eran un peligro para todo el país, no solo eran peligrosos, si no bastante hábiles para no ser descubierto o encontrados, la oportunidad de emboscar a uno y capturarlo era una oportunidad que no verían en mucho tiempo

-ahí algo mas que no me están diciendo-l contesto mario sin dejar de ver los documentos- si uno de ellos aparece tantas veces en un lugar, significa que existe algo de sumo interés en aquella zona, una zona que esta bajo cuidado del vampiro, y si tu gente logro conseguir esta información, es que alucard te a permito entrar a su territorio por alguna razón, o por algo que el no puede localizar, verdad?

-(interesante, no a perdido el toque)-pensó para si mismo reborn

-en parte es verdad-respondió el coronel sin demostrar sorpresa- vincent dio el permiso hace 1 año para que algunos de mis hombres exploraran su territorio, dice que sentía una sensación "desagradable" que esta creciendo en su terrenos, pero que no puede dar con su localización, al principio lo vi como una excusa para ver la situación del lugar, pero el hecho que uno de esos sujetes también este en la zona, fortalece la idea de que de verdad existe algo grande en la zona, y necesito que vayas, si la fuente es de magia, tendrás mas posibilidades de encontrarla antes que C

-ya veo, bien, puedo ir , si solo me permiten enfrentarme a C

-pero no solo, aun si solo es uno de ellos, son demasiado peligrosos, perderte seria un tirar un desperdicio de recursos por nada

-aprecio tu cariño, pero de una vez, que es lo que quieres, esto pudiste decírmelo sin necesidad de traerme aquí

-reborn, podría dejarnos solos un momento

-como gustes, igual tengo que hacer una llamada-contesto reborn para salir de la oficina

Con ambos solos, el general saco una grabadora de sus ropas y la activo, dejando escuchar cierta conversación entre el y celestia, que ahora que la escuchaba, uno podría malinterpretar, luego saco una foto donde el tenia acorralado a la directora contra la pared, lo cual empezó a ponerlo nervioso

-algo que decir zekeda?-pregunto darius con varias venas en la frente y la mirada de forma oscura

-esto…(no digas nada estúpido, no digas nada estúpido…) celestia lo busco? (a mierda!)

.

.

.

Luna se dirigía a oficina de su papa con un bocadillo para intentar resolver si era posible el problema entre su hermana y su "hermano" , si bien su madre lo acogió cuando este tenia 14 (mas bien lo jalo a la fuerza ya que su mama no aceptaba que un "niño" viviera solo en aquella casa), su padre jamas lo acepto como miembro de la familia, pero luna le debía mucho, en especial por lo que paso con aquella bomba apestosa y de pintura, esta iba a tocar la puerta, cuando el ruido de algo filoso se escucho, para luego ver como la puerta se empezaba hacer trizas, esta salto a un lado a tiempo ya que mario salio disparado para atrás con unos cortes en sus ropas muy finos y en forma de red, cayendo al suelo, pero parándose de inmediato antes que una especie de hilo que partió parte del suelo lo partiera en dos

Luna ni tuvo que preguntar que pasaba, ver a su padre salir de su oficina con su aura de pelea activada, le indicaba que mario había vuelto hacer algo estúpido, lo suficiente para que su padre sacara sus hilos, los cuales uso y que le sirvieron para acabar con sus enemigos en el pasado y presente

-si quieres peleas darius-activando sus brazaletes- la tendrás!

-eres valiente, como lo fue tu padre, pero veamos si tienes algo mas de el que solo el fanfarronear

Luna de inmediato saco su celular y empezó a marcar a su hermana y su madre, antes que esto se pusiera feo

-tia, ven rápido y trae a mama antes que alguien muera aquí!...y también trae palomitas y refresco, yo luego te explico-pidió luna a celestia por su celular para cortar, entonces comenzo a comer el emparedado-esto va estar bueno

 **Continuara….**

y aqui la continuacion, ahora si me disculpan, de vuelta a los estudios x.x


End file.
